Kitty Groves: The Frenchman's Revenge
by Hils
Summary: The Third of the Kitty Groves and Jack Sparrow tales - COMPLETE
1. Rescue

Usual disclaimers. aren't you used to that by now?  
  
Here is the first chapter of the continuation of the Further Adventures of Kitty Groves... hopefully it will keep you all happy for a few days!  
  
***  
  
July - six months after the end of the previous story  
  
"Commander! Commander! This man is alive!" Francois Hullier called to the Commander Julien Laurent as he carefully turned over the body of the man, gasping in shock as he recognised him. "Commander! It is Monsieur Lact!"  
  
Commander Laurent dashed over to him, relieved to see that whilst unconscious, the wound was not too serious. The raid on the Chickasaw village had gone better than he had thought and although a large number of the savages had escaped or been killed, they would still have enough workers for the mine when it reopened soon. It had been an unexpected surprise to see the people taken from the Lact house for he had not believed that they would still be alive. He knew he would be rewarded well for their recovery.  
  
"Ensure Monsieur Lact is taken carefully to the fort," he ordered. "We must ensure his recovery at all costs."  
  
He looked around at the village, ensuring that the wooden cabins were well alight before they left. This was one village that would not bother them again. "Move out the captives," he ordered, watching with satisfaction as the savages were led away, chains around their legs and necks.  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact regained consciousness several hours later, finding himself in a bed with crisp white sheets and knitted blankets. "Monsieur Lact?" A face came into his view - Cécile.  
  
"Ah, Cécile! You are a most welcome face." He grimaced in pain as he tried to sit up.  
  
"No Monsieur Lact! Commander Laurent left instructions that you are to rest until he returns from the savage's village." A gentle, but firm hand stopped him from rising.  
  
His blurred recollections began to make some sense - he remembered French uniforms, fighting with a savage with a knife and little else. He had obviously he had been injured, touching his tender side gingerly.  
  
Cécile noticed his movement. "You were stabbed Monsieur Lact. The Commander said that you were lucky for the blade was deflected by your ribs..."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Most were rescued safely, praise the Lord!" He shut his eyes, listening to her babble away. "And the mine will soon re-open - I understand a number of savages were captured as well so there will be workers for the lower shaft. It should not be long, just a few more weeks before the last of the new supports are put in..." He drifted asleep listening to he believed something about new furniture arriving... but he could not be sure.  
  
***  
  
The following day he received a visit from the Fort Commander informing him of what had been happening in the time since he had been taken by the Chickasaw savages. "Unfortunately the pirate and his woman escaped. I sent twelve native scouts after them, but none have returned and I must presume they are all dead."  
  
"Sparrow will pay for this!" Louis Lact threatened. "As soon as I am recovered I will be travelling to New Orleans to find my brother. He knows the pirate and his ways - he will know where to find him!"  
  
"But what of the mine Monsieur Lact?"  
  
He shrugged. "I will sell it... you are welcome to make me an offer..."  
  
"But Monsieur Lact..." Commander Laurent could not believe his good fortune. The mine, although heavily in debt, would soon be able to produce coal again - and with the new captives there would be plenty of workers.  
  
"This is all Sparrow's fault Commander Laurent, and I will see him pay for it!"  
  
***  
  
August  
  
Jean Claude Lact limped into New Orleans with his latest new ship - a beautiful fast sloop that he had relieved a Dutch merchant of earlier that week. Although her lines were sleek she needed repairs following the battle, a general refit and a number of additional cannon before he would be happy with her, but she was a sweet thing was the Catalyntie.  
  
"See to what we need Narbonne... I'll be at Le Coq if you need me!" He strode along the quayside, humming quietly to himself. It had been too long since he had returned to New Orleans and it felt good to be home. He pushed open the doors to the tavern, smiling at the warm welcome from Paul Fécamp - a large brandy thrust into his hand.  
  
"Jean Claude! Where have you been? I have been so worried..." He sat down at the bar, Paul Fécamp leaning across to speak with him.  
  
"Ah Paul, you would not believe the last seven months... you would just not believe!" He took a long drink from the goblet. "It all began with that nice little English woman you employed... okay, so not exactly with her, but things started to go wrong about then..."  
  
Paul Fécamp listened in amazement to Jean Claude's tale, full of deceits, double-crosses and treachery. "Ah, now I know why I prefer my tavern to your life on the sea!" he smiled.  
  
"It has its attractions Paul, and the sweet little Catalyntie anchored in the harbour is definitely one of them. As soon as she is refitted I'll be sailing up to Fort Assumption..."  
  
"Catalyntie?"  
  
"My latest new ship... sleek, smooth, deadly..." he grinned.  
  
"No... I meant the name! Catalyntie - it is Dutch for Catherine!"  
  
"Wha..." Jean Claude looked at Paul in disbelief, bursting out laughing at the irony of the name. "Sleek, smooth and deadly could also describe another Catherine we know!" he chuckled.  
  
"Pirate or not, she was still the best worker I've ever had. Brought a whole new meaning to wielding a mop!" He smiled, remembering how beautifully she had floored Arnaud Lucon with it. He sighed, looking in despair at the girl currently mopping the floor. " Perhaps she could have taught the new girl the proper use of one too..."  
  
They sat quietly talking, laughing occasionally at what had happened, watching as the bar filled up with regular patrons. Eventually Jean Claude rose, delightfully blurred, and made his way back to his ship.  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact stared at the ships in the harbour, searching in vain for the Swallow but it was not in sight. Disappointed he wandered along the dockside towards the tavern owned by Paul Fécamp. If anyone knew when the Swallow would next be in New Orleans, it would be him.  
  
He pushed open the door to the tavern, shocked to see his brother sitting quietly at the bar. "Jean Claude?"  
  
Jean Claude's head whipped round on hearing his brother's voice. "Louis!" he gasped in disbelief. "How did you..." He dashed across the tavern, embracing his brother warmly. "I have been so worried since I heard what happened to you! How did you escape? I was just having the Catalyntie refitted and was coming to find you..."  
  
"The Catalyntie?" Louis frowned, perplexed. "What happened to the Swallow?"  
  
"Ah, Sparrow blew her to pieces," he shrugged. "But tell me how you escaped..."  
  
Louis frowned, wondering how his brother knew what had happened to him. "How did you know I was captured?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow told me..." he admitted cautiously.  
  
"I take it you know about his wife then? That woman you sent to work for me? Sparrow's bloody wife!"  
  
Jean Claude shrugged. "Well, she had all of us fooled. The feud is over now, and the past is the past little brother - no point getting upset about it!"  
  
"Upset! I haven't begun to get upset! I've spent a year as a prisoner to those savages and you say don't get upset!" Louis spat, unable to believe his nonchalance.  
  
"You are alive Louis. Thank the Lord for that and get on with your life!"  
  
"I want Sparrow dead!"  
  
"No." Jean Claude shook his head emphatically.  
  
"What?" Louis looked at his brother in disbelief.  
  
"I said no! I will not raise my hand against Sparrow or his ship. I owe the man my life, the life of my crew and I will not break our accord! Go back to the mine Louis where you belong," he said firmly, the tone of dismissal clear in his voice.  
  
Louis sighed heavily. "I cannot... I sold it."  
  
"You what?" Jean Claude gasped. "Why?"  
  
"I sold it to pay the debts following the flooding of the mine. All the money that I had remaining I spent getting here!"  
  
Jean Claude Lact looked at his little brother in disbelief. "Well, I can offer you a place on my crew if you wish - but you will have to start from the bottom... learn the ropes so to speak..."  
  
"But I am your brother!" he protested.  
  
"The crew will not obey a landsman Louis... you have no experience, but I am sure you will quickly learn, you are my brother after all!"  
  
Louis was astonished that his family connection would not secure him a better position aboard the Catalyntie. This was his only chance though, if he wanted his revenge on the Sparrows. He forced himself to smile. "Thank you Jean Claude..."  
  
Jean Claude clapped him on the back warmly. "Welcome to my crew!" he grinned.  
  
Louis smiled, but he was deep in thought - let his brother think he was being humble... he'd get Sparrow one way or another!  
  
*** 


	2. News

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Happy New Year to all you poppets - young and old.. although I doubt few poppets are older than my 70 year old mother!  
  
***  
  
"Paul Fearnan! Will you stop behaving like an old woman... sit still!" Catherine sighed, handing him a stout leather strap whilst one-handed digging deeper in search of the shot. He was still bleeding profusely and already Cotton was heating the cauterising irons. "Nearly... nearly... there!" At last the thin grips caught the shot firmly and she pulled it from his side. "Cotton! Now!"  
  
Paul went white, biting hard onto the strap with a strangled cry before passing out, the stench of burning flesh filling the air. Concentrating, Catherine threaded the needle, sewing the wound shut. He would live, but he would have an interesting scar thanks to the Frenchman's pistol. She glanced across to the other ship where the crew were finishing taking what they wanted.  
  
"Was Paul the worst?" she sighed, rubbing her hand across her face in exhaustion, a streak of blood marking its passage. Cotton nodded, gesturing to her to finish up. She smiled, turning to find herself face to face with Jack.  
  
He kissed her bloody face. "How is everyone?"  
  
"They'll all live, although Hawker won't be so handsome any more... Just a bit of stitching to do..."  
  
"Captain! Sail ho!" Jack's head whirled to face Oran as he stood on the quarter deck. "Off port side Captain - looks like th' Gauntlet!"  
  
Jack glanced at Catherine, running to his cabin and quickly grabbing his spy glass. He climbed the stairs three at a time to stand beside Oran, peering anxiously through it. "Aye, it's th' Gauntlet. But we'll ready th' port guns... just in case..." He'd learnt a long time ago not to trust to appearances and he'd rather be prepared. "Gibbs! Ready th' port guns!" Jack glanced back to the other ship, relieved to see that his crew had finished and were already swinging back aboard. "Get us away from here Oran... we don't want this business to concern our guest..." The Gauntlet was closing and Jack could see she was flying a truce flag. He called down to Catherine. "I wonder what Theo wants?"  
  
They drew a short distance from their victim, watching as she quickly raised her sails and fled. A pirate and a British Naval vessel was just too much for the poor French captain to take in one day.  
  
***  
  
Captain Theodore Groves was relieved to find the Black Pearl. He had been searching for them unofficially for a week now whilst on regular patrol and had despaired of locating them. "Run up a truce flag," he ordered. "And go in slowly, keep the gun ports closed... we don't want to scare them before they realise who we are..."  
  
He watched as the Black Pearl opened her port gun ports, an overt threat to stand off. "Order the sails furled Eccleston, we'll await their approach." He watched as the smaller French vessel fled, the Black Pearl cautiously approaching. Only when they were in easy sight of those on deck did the Black Pearl close her gun ports, furling her sails as she came along side. He shouted across the narrow gap. "Permission to come aboard Jack?"  
  
A line was thrown and he swung between the two ships, shocked to find his sister on the main deck covered in blood tending an injured man. "Cat!"  
  
She looked up, smiling. "Theo! Oh, it's okay, it isn't any of mine..." She turned her back to him, concentrating as she finished stitching. "I'm sure your mother will still think you're handsome Hawker," she laughed, standing and stretching before walking over to her brother. Scratching her nose left more blood on her face.  
  
He smiled, shaking his head at her appearance. "I think you need to clean up..."  
  
Jack peered over his shoulder, looking at her. "Definitely!" he agreed.  
  
Catherine frowned, looking down at her shirt and then her hands. "So I guess neither of you want a hug then?"  
  
"I'll always have one of yer hugs luv," Jack drawled, "but I think you'd only mess up yer brother's fancy uniform..."  
  
"Could we speak privately?" Theodore nodded towards the cabin. "Cat can always clean up whilst we talk..."  
  
"Sure." Jack frowned, unsure why Theodore was being so secretive. He nodded to Gibbs as they walked into the cabin. "Keep sharp," he warned, his survival instinct never letting him trust the Navy, his comment not missed by Theodore.  
  
Catherine hauled a bucket of water from the sea before joining them in the cabin, turning to her brother whilst washing her hands and face free from blood. "Well Theo, what is the matter?"  
  
"Why haven't you answered my letter?" Theodore asked.  
  
"What letter?" she frowned, her confusion mirrored by Jack.  
  
"Father's been ill... I sent you a letter asking you to come home.."  
  
"Papa's ill?" she gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"Father fell from a horse - he hurt his knee and broke his right arm. You didn't receive my letter? I asked Mary to write!" he puzzled.  
  
"We received no letter mate, else we'd have been there!" Jack replied.  
  
"Are you sure it was written?" Catherine asked sweetly. Jack looked at her sharply, the warning in his eyes unspoken, but luckily Theodore did not catch her tone.  
  
"Well, perhaps it went astray? Who can tell with letters nowadays?" He shrugged. "But you will come, won't you Cat?" He stood there toying with his cuff button. "Father needs you..."  
  
"And Mary?" Catherine's lips twitched in anticipation of another fight.  
  
"Well, I'd rather you keep your temper Cat. I'd prefer not to have another fight in the house..." He continued to twirl his cuff button, uncomfortable in the memory of the last meeting.  
  
"I'd best keep yer pistol then," Jack jokingly warned.  
  
"Jack!" she protested.  
  
"I mean it Kitty! This is fer yer father... I'll not have you attackin' Mary however much you feel provoked... savvy?" He whispered in her ear. "I know yer love th' brig..."  
  
"But she's a money grabbing bitch!" Catherine hissed in protest. "She framed Kasia, didn't tell us about Papa... what's next?"  
  
"Do I have to make it an order?" he threatened, keeping his voice low.  
  
"No Captain," she sighed.  
  
Theodore listened in confusion to their argument, hearing the name of Kasia but failing to catch the rest of their words. Had Catherine spoken with her? He hadn't seen her since the incident at the Governors Mansion and wondered how she was. He wished he could understand this enmity between his wife and his sister - it didn't make sense. So what if Mary did like fine clothes and enjoyed hosting parties, it wasn't as if he couldn't afford them and he liked to see her happy.  
  
"We'll be there Theo," Jack assured him. "We've a few things to clear up an' crew are due shore time at Tortuga like..."  
  
"There is no way you can come now?" Theodore pleaded.  
  
"Theo, I've cargo t' offload like..."  
  
"Couldn't Gibbs do that? Please, Father really needs Cat!" Theodore pressed, knowing how awkward it was in his household with nobody able to give his father the care he truly needed.  
  
"Can't Mary care for him until we get there?" Jack asked.  
  
"Mary, err, Mary doesn't' do nursing well..." Catherine snorted derisively, her retort silenced by a look from Jack. "I could take the two of you back now..." Theodore offered.  
  
Jack looked closely at Theodore - he really was desperate for Catherine to return with him and there was no way that Jack was allowing her anywhere near Mary unless it was unarmed and in his presence. "Give us a while t' sort things then..." he agreed. "I'll need to make sure Gibbs knows when t' rescue us." He smiled at Catherine. "Make sure yer have all yer clothes an' anything yer might need in yer trunk..."  
  
***  
  
Jack sighed as he watched his ship sail away - ever since Barbossa and the mutiny it was a sight he would never be comfortable with. He slipped his arm around Catherine's waist, conscious of the curious stares of the Naval crew many of whom would always consider him a pirate.  
  
"Lieutenant, you have command," Theodore ordered. "We will return to Port Royal." He turned to Jack and Catherine. "Would you join me in my cabin?" He held his arm out to Catherine, smiling as he led her through the doors and out of sight of the crew, Jack sauntered behind with his best bravado swagger.  
  
*** 


	3. At The Groves Household

Usual disclaimers. and I hate disclaimers almost as much as I hate this cold I've got!  
  
***  
  
Mary looked at her husband in disbelief. "They cannot stay here!" she protested, aghast at the idea of the Sparrows staying at the house - her house!  
  
"But Cat has come to look after Father! He needs proper care and you said you are unable to do so. They did not receive your letter, so I asked Cat to come when I saw her. You did send it, didn't you?" he puzzled.  
  
"Of course Theo," she lied smoothly.  
  
"Well, no matter. They are here now and they will stay here," he stressed firmly.  
  
"But..." she protested.  
  
"I have already asked them Mary!" Theodore raised his voice in frustration. "They will stay here!"  
  
Mary blinked - Theodore had never shouted at her before. She would have to be more circumspect, concealing her dislike of his sister for her knowing glances and mannish attire. At least it would free her of caring for his invalid father. "I suppose they could sleep in the room at the end of the corridor - I am sure she will want to be near your father..." she smiled, thinking also that it was the furthest bedroom from her own. She paused as a smart knock sounded on the door.  
  
Theodore opened it to reveal two of his marines carrying his sister's stout trunk. He suspected that Jack had thrown his belongings in there too - Catherine was renowned for travelling light. Instructing them which room to take it to he turned to his wife. "Perhaps you could have a word with the cook to see about a special dinner tonight to welcome Jack and Cat? I am sure she can rustle up something even at such short notice..."  
  
Another marine halted just outside the door, tapping sharply on the doorframe. "Captain Groves, the Commodore wishes to see you in his office."  
  
"Excuse me my dear." He kissed her gently on the cheek and then the lips. "I should not be too long."  
  
Mary watched her husband leave, wondering how long it would take the Sparrows to arrive. She turned, heading to the kitchen to talk with the cook. Edmund Groves could not heal fast enough in her mind.  
  
***  
  
Catherine looked dejectedly at the town, already hating being here. Their visit to Will and Elizabeth had already confirmed her fears about what she would face - Elizabeth's tongue had not been sparing in her dislike of Mary for her spendthrift ways and hideous taste. Even as a blacksmith's wife, Elizabeth oozed charm and poise - something Mary had never mastered. She smiled - Jack may have taken her pistol and made her pack her sword away in the trunk, but he did not know everything. He had not noticed the small dagger strapped to her arm, concealed by the baggy sleeves of her shirt. She was determined not to be unarmed in Port Royal, and especially when she met Mary.  
  
She sighed heavily as they approached the house. "Well, I suppose at least this time we will be allowed in..."  
  
Jack turned to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Can I trust yer t' behave?" He raised one eyebrow, staring down at her.  
  
"Me?" Catherine smiled innocently.  
  
"I know you Mistress Sparrow...," he smiled back at her. "Which is why I'm askin'!"  
  
"I'll try" she sighed, "but I'll not stand by and be insulted..."  
  
"Jus' no punchin' luv," he winked, turning serious as he door opened to reveal the officious servant. "We're expected mate," he announced, pushing him aside. "P'raps you'd be so good as t' inform the lady of th' house we're here..."  
  
Catherine tensed as the hated voice of Mary sounded from the lounge. "It is alright Collins, they are staying here. Show them to the garden guest room..."  
  
"I would rather see Papa first," Catherine argued. "Where is he?"  
  
"Mister Groves is in the room at the top of the stairs," Collins advised them, tutting as she bounded past him up the stairs.  
  
"Papa?" She pushed open the door, relieved to find her father sitting in a chair by the window, his leg propped up as he watched the ships in the harbour and his arm heavily strapped.  
  
"I see you've arrived then? I thought you'd never get here Catherine!"  
  
"We came as soon as we knew..." she protested, her heart sinking at his tone.  
  
"We? Is he with you then?" Edmund snorted derisively.  
  
Catherine sighed, knowing her father would never like Jack. "Yes, Jack is here too. We will be staying until you are better Papa..."  
  
Edmund looked at his daughter in despair - although unarmed she still wore men's clothes. "You cannot even dress properly!" he continued. "Don't you own a dress Catherine?"  
  
"I own many dresses Papa..." she declared defensively. "Although I choose not to wear them - they would only get ruined onboard."  
  
"You should be more like Mary - at least she knows how to dress!" He approved of how his daughter-in-law dressed, far more appropriately than his own scandalous daughter.  
  
Catherine bit her tongue, not wanting to fight with her father whilst he was still poorly. "Excuse me then Papa - I must see to my baggage..."  
  
Leaving the room she found herself face to face with Jack. He smiled reassuringly at her. "At least his tongue is better." He reached out, squeezing her arm gently. "What?" he frowned, puzzled as he felt the straps of the sheath beneath his fingers. He ripped her sleeve from her shirt to reveal the hidden dagger, his eyes glinting angrily. "That is not what I meant when I said unarmed Missy!" he hissed, shoving her into their room.  
  
"Dammit Jack! Do you expect me to be totally defenceless?" Her dismay at his anger stopped her from arguing the Missy.  
  
"In this instance yes!" he argued, keeping his voice low. In a house full of servants there were always ears.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No arguing Kitty - I thought I'd made myself clear on this!" He looked at her standing before him, defiant even though her shirt was ruined. "An' whilst we are here yer will wear a dress!"  
  
"No!" she hissed angrily, determined to maintain at least a single weapon and horrified at the thought of having to wear dresses.  
  
"It will make yer father happy if nothin' else!" he suggested.  
  
"No Jack!" She glared up at him angrily. "No dresses!"  
  
"Kitty, after this..." he held up the dagger before her, "after this I am making it an order! You will wear dresses whilst we are here and you will not be armed!"  
  
She looked up at Jack, biting her lip, dismayed to see that he really meant it. "Aye Captain," she sighed dejectedly, having little desire to spend time in the brig when the Black Pearl arrived. Jack rarely put his foot down, but when he made something an order she knew better than to argue.  
  
Jack looked down at her, surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Hey, no need t' cry luv..." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on her forehead. "I'll buy yer some new dresses if yer like... that way yer can show Mary what true class is, eh?" She sniffed, looking up at him. Jack smiled, hoping she had not thought of the other reason he wanted her to wear a dress - she could not fight when wearing one. "How about that green silk one? Yer look stunning in it..."  
  
***  
  
Edmund Groves looked again at his daughter as she brought him his dinner, shocked that she was wearing a dress - and a beautiful one at that. It was a style he did not recognise, not English definitely, and was made of a heavy green silk that rustled as she moved.  
  
"Do you want me to cut your food for you Papa?" He nodded and she started cutting his meal into easily eaten bite sized chunks as he could not manage a knife and fork with his broken arm.  
  
"It is nice to see you decide to dress properly Catherine..." Edmund smiled, surprised at the change in her appearance.  
  
"It wasn't by choice - Jack ordered it!" Her father looked at her in surprise. "An' I must obey th' Captain..."  
  
Edmund's lips twitched, smiling at her acceptance of ship discipline when all of his shouting had no effect on her. "Well, whatever the reason - you look much better!"  
  
"Can I get you a drink or anything Papa?" She rose, taking his empty plate and headed towards the door.  
  
"Some water, thank you," he replied, watching as she quietly left the room. Perhaps spending some time in decent company would rub some manners off on her - heaven knew she needed it!  
  
***  
  
Theodore gasped as he saw his sister leave their father's room. "Cat!" He had not seen her in a dress for a long time and she looked incredible.  
  
"Before you say anything smart, I'm under orders - savvy!" she snapped.  
  
"Hey," he protested. "I was just going to say how beautiful you looked!" The meeting with the Commodore had taken longer than he had thought and it was already getting dark. The servants bustled around him, preparing for the evening meal as he stood looking up at her on the staircase. He loosened his collar, smiling as she walked towards him. "Fancy a drink before dinner?" He offered her his arm with mock gallantry, leading her into the lounge. "Where's Jack?"  
  
"Having a bath," she smiled. "Can't have Mary accusing him of..." She stopped mid-sentence as she caught sight of a beautiful harp. "When did you get that?" she gasped.  
  
"Mary bought it and is taking lessons," he explained, wincing.  
  
She smiled as he winced - obviously the lessons were not going well. Reverently her hand stroked the curve of the wood, the touch bringing memories she had long buried. "Would you play for me Cat?"  
  
"I... I don't think I can..." she sighed. "It has been so long, nearly ten years now..." She had not played since Greg died, unable and unwilling to remember the parties with William and Ester. She fingered the strings, sadly realising that she was the sole person left of their quartet. Her father had insisted that she learn at least one instrument suitable for a lady - if she was unable to bring children to a marriage then she had to bring other skills instead.  
  
"Please..." Theodore reached for a chair for her to sit on.  
  
Reluctantly she nodded, sitting and arranging her skirts as he carefully slid the harp towards her. Nervously she fingered a few scales, gradually getting faster until Theodore began to pick up the melody of Greensleeves. She shut her eyes, leaning into the harp as she played, for a moment totally lost in the music.  
  
Jack frowned, listening to the music as he dressed, wondering who was playing. Buttoning his shirt as he went, he walked down the stairs, stopping in amazement to see it was Catherine. Theodore waved at him to stay and to be quiet, not wanting to disturb her. He jumped as she placed her hand flat against the strings, stilling the music, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I can't," she declared as she looked up at Theodore, surprised to see Jack standing next to him. She rose, pushing the harp regretfully away as Mary walked in.  
  
"Who's playing my..." She glared as she saw Catherine, surprised to see she was visibly upset.  
  
"I asked her to play," Theodore explained. "I thought it would be nice to hear some music in the house."  
  
For a moment Mary just stared at her, startled to see she was wearing a dress, but for once it was Catherine that broke away first. "Excuse me, I was meant to be getting Papa a drink..." She slipped past them to the kitchen, quickly fetching some water and returning to his room. "I'm sorry for taking so long Papa," she apologised.  
  
"It's alright Catherine," he smiled. "It was nice to hear you play again - it's been too many years."  
  
"Not enough for me though Papa," she smiled sadly as she left, shutting his door quietly behind her. She stopped suddenly, finding Jack blocking her path.  
  
"How many more surprises are you hiding Kitty?" he smiled. "I didn't know you played..."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Didn't sound like don't t' me... what other secrets are yer hiding luv?" he teased.  
  
"I don't play... I haven't played for nearly ten years - since Greg died... okay?"  
  
She went to walk by him, but Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps yer should?" he suggested. "It was beautiful..." His hand stroked her face. "Would yer play again fer me?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Maybe... but not today," she protested, glancing at the activity below. "It will soon be dinner time - I should get ready..."  
  
He watched as she quickly washed, brushing her hair loose from the sailors plait and pinning it into a more formal swirl. She dabbed perfume behind her ears - Jack caught the scent of roses, a smell that he always associated with her now. It was one of the most expensive perfumes money could buy, or man could steal, but he did not begrudge the luxury. She never asked for much and he was always pleased to spoil her.  
  
***  
  
Catherine and Jack walked quietly into the dining room where the table had been laid for four. He helped her to sit before taking the chair next to her. Theodore smiled at them, determined to keep the conversation on safe subjects for the duration of the meal. "It was nice to hear you play again Cat - it really has been too long."  
  
"Thank you Theo, but my heart is no longer with the music..."  
  
Mary listened intently, wondering if the conversation could prove to her advantage. She really knew so very little about Theodore's sister that even the most innocent remark could provide new information. She caught the scent of her perfume - expensive and the dress she was wearing looked foreign. Mary had only caught a brief glimpse of it earlier, but on closer inspection it was made of exquisite silk in a shade of green that suited Catherine very well.  
  
"I understand, especially after Greg... but you should play again - even Jack was speechless!"  
  
"More like wonderin' what other secrets m' wife's been keepin'," he joked. "First speaking French an' now this!" He rubbed his foot against hers. "Anythin' else yer'd like t' confess?"  
  
"Apart from an eagerness to eat this food... no!" She took a mouthful of the ornate first course that the servant had placed before her, delighted to find it was as delicious as it looked. Silence descended for a moment as they all savoured the food.  
  
"Your cook is very good Mary," Catherine praised, trying to be polite and draw her into the conversation. "French?"  
  
Mary blinked, surprised at being addressed. "No, but French trained..."  
  
The conversation stilled, silence descending again.  
  
"How long will th' Gauntlet be in port Theo?" Jack asked, trying to keep some conversation going.  
  
"Oh probably for a week or so - unfortunately I'll probably be gone by the time the Black Pearl arrives but hopefully it should only be for two weeks. Speaking of things French, rumours are that Lact has resurfaced. I thought you said you were going to deal with him?"  
  
"We did Theo," Jack smiled. "He won't strike at us again..."  
  
"Then how come he is taking British ships? You promised the Commodore Cat!"  
  
"I promised him one less ship Theo - not one less pirate. I never said I'd kill him!" She sighed heavily. "Jean Claude was good to me..."  
  
Theodore looked at his sister in disbelief. "Do you mean to tell me you are on first name terms with this pirate?"  
  
"I spent some time in his company in New Orleans," she admitted, smiling ruefully, "but I will never agree to maroon anyone whatever the Commodore may think! We did what we promised him - no more but no less."  
  
He shook his head, laughing. "You tread a fine line sometimes Cat... a very fine line!"  
  
"But I always make sure I'm just on the proper side Theo," she winked.  
  
*** 


	4. Starry Nights

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
Jack smiled, holding her tightly in his arms as they lay quietly in bed together. "That went better than I'd hoped," he admitted. "Th' two of yer managed t' be polite all evenin'!"  
  
"It won't last... you know that!" She sighed, looking up at him.  
  
"P'raps... but at least we've managed one day without havin' t' separate th' two of yer!" Jack leaned down, kissing her nose.  
  
"Well, there's always tomorrow..." she smiled.  
  
Jack could sense her teasing smile in the darkness - not even having to see her face to know it was there. "Well, as yer are awake enough t' have a smart mouth yer can come an' show me what yer remember!" He climbed out of bed, pulling on his trousers.  
  
"Jack!" she protested. "It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"Nah, can't be more than middle watch luv... come on!" Sighing resignedly she reached for her undershift, pulling it on in the darkness before walking out onto the narrow balcony. She looked down at the shadowy garden. "Wrong way luv," he smiled, tilting her head upwards. "Name 'em! East t' west... starting there!" He pointed to a particularly bright star high in the sky.  
  
Catherine looked up into the night sky, missing the movement of the ship from their previous night time lessons. She leaned back against him, smiling as he wrapped his bare arms about her waist. Slowly she began, pointing to each set of stars, naming them all correctly. "Well done luv - not a single one wrong," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Guess I'd better ask Theo if we can borrow some of his charts tomorrow an' yer can start learning t' reckon distances an' th' winds..." He turned her round to face him, kissing her deeply as he noticed her shivering in the chill air. "Come on, back t' bed - I think yer need warmin' up!" he grinned. "An' I know just th' thing..."  
  
***  
  
At the other end of the corridor Mary lay quietly in bed next to Theodore watching the shadows from the garden trees flicker across the ceiling. "Theodore, who was Greg?" she asked.  
  
"Eh?" Theodore was half-asleep and not expecting questions.  
  
"Greg - you spoke about your sister not playing since Greg?"  
  
"Oh... um..." He rolled over to face her. "Greg was Cat's first husband - a Lieutenant. He died at sea..."  
  
"I didn't know she had been married before..." Mary pressed, delighted to find her husband talkative.  
  
"They were only married a few years before he was killed... but she's been married to Jack for nearly five years now."  
  
"No children?" she puzzled.  
  
"Cat cannot have children," he sighed sadly.  
  
"Why?" Mary forced her voice to remain calm, not to show her excitement at the news.  
  
"Oh, it was a long time ago... I think she was about twelve. We were living at Portsmouth and Father was showing her around the dockyard. There was an explosion and she was badly hurt - she nearly died." Theodore fidgeted, settling back down to sleep.  
  
"So she will never have children?" For a moment Mary felt a pang of sympathy for her, but it was quickly quashed. This was the perfect way for her to get to Catherine... once she revealed her own pregnancy. She smiled in the darkness.  
  
"No... never," Theodore replied sadly, wondering sleepily why Mary was asking questions about Catherine. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, that's so sad," she smiled secretly as she settled down to sleep. "It must be horrible for her..." She would wait to tell him the news in the morning - she wanted to see Catherine's face when she revealed her pregnancy.  
  
***  
  
Mary waited until the servants had left the room before she spoke, biding her time by studying Catherine. She wore a different dress today, a pale creamy cotton with an embroidered bodice. It looked foreign, cut in a similar style to the green one of last night she noticed enviously, trying to eavesdrop as Jack spoke quietly to her - but she could not catch their conversation.  
  
She smiled, turning to her husband. "Theodore... everyone... I'd like to make an announcement..." Mary paused, waiting until all eyes were on her.  
  
He frowned. "Mary?"  
  
"Theodore... you are going to be a father - I am with child!" She glanced across at Catherine, triumph in her eyes at the expression that met her announcement.  
  
"Wha... are you sure?" he gasped in shocked delight.  
  
"I saw the doctor yesterday and he confirmed it..." she smiled as she held Catherine's gaze triumphantly. Her barb had struck home, and struck deeply.  
  
"Congratulations Mary," Catherine smiled even though her heart sank, barely feeling Jack's reassuring squeeze of her hand. "Papa will be delighted..."  
  
"Yes... we must tell Father!" Theodore rose from the table, taking Mary's hand and leading her up the stairs towards his room.  
  
Jack sighed heavily, waiting until he heard the door close. "You're m' wife Kitty... it doesn't matter t' me that yer can't have children! It never has!"  
  
"She knew Jack... how the hell did she know?" Catherine looked up at him, eyes full of tears. "And she was so bloody smug about it!"  
  
Jack frowned, he had not missed Mary's triumphant look at his wife. "P'raps Theo told her... or yer father... I don't know." He leaned close, kissing her on the lips. "But yer are still m' wife an' twice th' woman she is... savvy?" He tilted her face so she looked at him. "I said savvy?"  
  
"Aye, savvy," she sighed, leaning into his hug.  
  
He kissed her again. "How'd yer feel about getting out of 'ere this morning, eh? Let's go spend some money..." He smiled when she nodded, sniffing loudly. He would watch Mary closely, especially now that she knew the guaranteed way to upset his wife.  
  
*** 


	5. The Seamstress

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
Three chapters uploading today... Mul and I had a late night last night... even if it was the morning for her!  
  
***  
  
Jack and Catherine slipped quietly away from the household as soon as breakfast was over, heading down towards the docks. They walked slowly, making their way to the seamstress that Catherine liked to use whenever she was in port. Jack held the door open for her, the bell jangling to announce their presence.  
  
Tabitha Myron looked up from her sewing, smiling as she recognised the couple walking into her shop. "Captain! Mistress Sparrow! What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well it depends on what fabric yer've got," Jack smiled. "We're lookin' fer a number of dresses fer Kitty - p'raps some shirts and trousers if she behaves..." Catherine looked at him in surprise. "I didn't say yer could wear them here luv!" He turned back to Tabitha, clapping his hands together in anticipation. "So... what yer got?"  
  
Tabitha led them through to her fabric store upstairs, allowing them to touch the fabrics as they made their choices. She would not let many customers do this, but the Sparrows were very good customers - they never argued the price either like some of the town notables! Jack unerringly went for the most expensive fabrics she had, often badgering Catherine into agreement until he eventually decided on three bolts of fabric. "These three..." he indicated, "and this too..." He grinned, his hand rested on an ornate brocade in a rich copper shade that was nearly a perfect match for Catherine's hair.  
  
"Ah yes, the brocade is a beautiful shade. It only arrived the other week..."  
  
Catherine looked at the price tag on the fabric. "Jack - no! That is far too expensive!" she gasped.  
  
"But it will look beautiful on yer!" he argued. "Mistress Myron..."  
  
Tabitha helped him with the fabric roll, slitting the banding that protected the bolt in shipping. She pulled several yards free, holding them against Catherine.  
  
Jack had not realised that the roll still been banded - none had been used. He looked at the fabric against her skin - it was perfect. "I want th' whole bolt... even if yer don't use it all..." Tabitha blinked but nodded. "I want th' dress to be unique!"  
  
"Well, I'll just have to check the measurements I've got haven't changed..." She indicated a small side room for Catherine to slip her dress off. She helped her out of her dress, eyes noting but not commenting on the number of new scars as she measured Catherine. "No, still the same!" she smiled, helping her back into the creamy dress as she admired the embroidery. "I don't recognise the style, it suits you - it's not English, is it?"  
  
"It's French... I got it in New Orleans," she replied.  
  
"Ah, that would explain it..." Tabitha sighed. "Would you mind if I examined it... professional curiosity and all..." Catherine stood still as she looked at how the other seamstress had cut and sewn the dress. Small gasps of "Ah!" and "I see!" drifted upwards to Catherine's ears. Eventually Tabitha rose. "Thank you. I suppose we shouldn't keep the Captain waiting any longer," she smiled.  
  
"True," Catherine smiled, but when they returned Jack was sitting staring out of the window, looking up at the sky. "What's the matter?" she frowned.  
  
"Storm's comin'," he sighed. "Big 'un!"  
  
"The Pearl?" Catherine's first thought was for the ship, a fact that was not lost on Jack - she truly was crew.  
  
"Should be fine - she'll still be in Tortuga fer a week an' a bit..." He turned back to the seamstress. "Right, so that's the four dresses an' I want two new shifts, three shirts and a pair of trousers fer m' wife too."  
  
"What material do you want them in?" Tabitha queried for he had only chosen fabric for the dresses.  
  
"Yer best soft white cotton fer th' shifts, cotton fer th' shirts an' whatever dark fabric yer've got fer th' trousers." He paused. "How much?"  
  
It was a large order, but she quickly added the figures together, naming her price. Catherine gasped but Jack shrugged, paying without question. Tabitha was a good seamstress but more than anything he prized her for her discretion. Not a single rumour of the scars that marked his wife's body had ever reached the taverns of Port royal and one thing he learned to value at an early age was to pay discretion well. "I said today didn't matter luv," he smiled at Catherine. "An' I said I was going t' spoil you!"  
  
"That is some spoiling!" she argued.  
  
He shrugged. "So..."  
  
Catherine sighed, knowing she would not win the argument.  
  
"Oh," Jack paused by the door. "If a cobbler turns up an' asks for a yard of that brocade, it's alright... I want t' get some matchin' shoes made too." Catherine's eyes widened, but she held her tongue. Jack had not been joking when he said he was going to spoil her.  
  
Tabitha smiled. "Was there any order in which you wanted the clothes?"  
  
"Dresses first... an' th' copper one first of all!" He smiled. "We're stayin' at th' Groves household - just deliver them as yer finish."  
  
"Of course Captain Sparrow."  
  
Catherine took Jack's offered arm as they left the shop, heading back up the hill slightly towards the cobblers. He smiled as yet again she giggled as her feet were measured - a very unpiratical response if ever he saw one. Regretfully he realised that they would soon have to return to the house for it was nearly lunchtime.  
  
"And what material do you want the shoes in?" Darcy Foster asked, looking up at Jack as he measured Catherine's left foot.  
  
"Tabitha Myron has th' fabric," Jack advised him. "A copper brocade..."  
  
"Ah, yes, that should work well with a little stiffening..." He rose, working out his costs on a small slate before showing the final figure to Jack who nodded and paid.  
  
"We should head back..." Catherine sighed, slipping her hand in his and they left the cobblers. "Papa will need help with his lunch..."  
  
"Just don't let Mary get t' yer... alright?" He squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
She stopped, looking down across the harbour. "Have you ever wanted children Jack? Do you have any?"  
  
He stopped mid-stride, surprised by her question. "I may have a few bastards around th' place... I was no saint b'fore I met yer luv," he admitted. "But no whore has ever said anythin'..." He shrugged, wrapping his arm around her. "An' yer are all that matters t' me anyway!"  
  
Catherine smiled as they walked arm in arm back towards the house. Whatever happened, she could not let Mary see how upset she was over this.  
  
*** 


	6. Preparations

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
They slipped quietly back into the house, their presence unnoticed by either Mary or Theodore. The place was in uproar - tradesmen everywhere.  
  
Jack caught the arm of one of the maids as they dashed past. "What's going on?"  
  
"Mistress Groves is planning her nursery," the maid smiled. "There is a lot to do before the baby arrives!"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, walking up the stairs to their room as the maid dashed off. "These things still take nine months... don't they? She could build a whole new house in less time than that!" He quietly shut the door to their bedroom behind them, muffling the noise.  
  
"If she has seen a doctor then she must be at least two months gone... so a maximum of seven months to go..." She paused. "Do we have to talk about her?"  
  
Jack kissed her, pinning her briefly against the wall. "We could always talk about something else..." he leered, his hands roaming her body. For a moment she protested, before returning his kisses as he backed her towards the bed, his hands unlacing her dress.  
  
"Jack!" she gasped. "It's the middle of the day!"  
  
"Who cares!" he smiled, continuing to kiss her as he slid her dress off. "Let's scandalise the household a bit more!"  
  
***  
  
"Jack, I've got to go..." Catherine tried to slip free of his grasp, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close. "Jack, please! I have to take Papa his lunch! It's been more than an hour and it must be lunch time!" He sat on the bed, looking at her as he regretfully laced her back into her dress for he could have spent all the day there with her. She quickly brushed and replaited her hair, slipping her boots on before unlocking the door. "Try to get dressed before I return, eh?" she laughed, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Walking quietly down the stairs Catherine was relieved to see that the majority of the tradesmen seemed to have left. She pushed open the door to the kitchen - only the cook was there. "Will Papa's lunch be ready soon?" she asked.  
  
"If my help didn't keep disappearing it would be ready sooner - and now there's to be a special dinner again!" the cook complained, turning to face her. "Oh, I'm sorry Mistress Sparrow... I meant no disrespect. It will be ready soon!"  
  
"Can I help?" Catherine offered.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow - it isn't proper for you to help!" she gasped, scandalised at the offer.  
  
Catherine smiled - the woman looked truly shocked. "Please, my name is Catherine - and I'm sure you know that I've rarely been called proper!" She laughed, reaching for a pile of vegetables. "Now, how many of these do you need?"  
  
"But..." she protested. Although she desperately needed help she was afraid of what Mistress Groves would say if she found out.  
  
"That's alright... I won't tell!" Catherine started peeling one of the carrots. "Makes a pleasant change from feeding sixty men every day..."  
  
"You feed how many?" she gasped, eyes bulging at the figure.  
  
"I think last count it was sixty-three including Jack and myself." She reached for another carrot. "How many do you need?"  
  
"Err, all of them, if you really don't mind." She turned back to the ornate deserts that Mary had requested that day, relieved to have somebody to help her. Quickly the vegetables were done and Catherine wiped her hands in a nearby apron. The cook looked up, surprised at her speed. "Oh, that was quick... thank you!"  
  
"Is there anything else I can do?" Catherine offered.  
  
"No, thank you Mistress Sparrow!"  
  
"I told you it is Catherine," she smiled.  
  
"Thank you... perhaps I may address you as Mistress Catherine then?" The cook smiled back at her. "My name is Eve," she added uncertainly. Catherine realised that 'Mistress Catherine' was probably the best she would get for Mary Groves did not approve of staff speaking much, preferring them to be both unseen and unheard. "Your father's lunch should only be quarter of an hour..."  
  
"Thanks, I'll come back later then - I'll be in the garden." She turned to leave, opening the kitchen door to find Mary on the other side. "Excuse me," she slipped past before Mary had a chance to speak, heading out into the garden to the peace of the arbour. She shut her eyes enjoying the cool shade after the heat of the kitchen. But all too soon it was over, a gentle tapping on the kitchen window waking her from her reverie. Eve held a tray up, indicating that her father's lunch was ready and Catherine slipped back indoors, quickly taking the tray up to her father.  
  
Edmund Groves was not in a good mood when she entered. "I thought you'd forgotten me," he complained sourly.  
  
"No Papa - your lunch was delayed as Mary has invited her parents to dinner tonight. The house has been in uproar with all the tradesmen and everything!" She started to cut up his food for him.  
  
"Ah yes, celebrating the pregnancy I assume..." Edmund Groves looked at his daughter closely, wondering what her reaction would have been to the news. He knew she had been devastated when she had realised she would never bear children when she first married, and doubted that her feelings had lessened over time. "What do you think of it?"  
  
"Theo is delighted..." she evaded, handing her father his lunch.  
  
"I didn't ask what Theodore thought - I asked what you thought of it Catherine?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Her mask slipped, revealing her true heartache. "Bitter? Jealous? I have been told many times I should be grateful to be alive... perhaps one day I'll start to believe it."  
  
"I've regretted taking you to the dockyard that day, many, many times." Edmund Groves took a slow bite of his meal. "But I will never regret the decision to save your life Catherine." She looked at him sharply, his kindness unlooked for and unexpected. He smiled at her. "And however much you scandalise Port Royal, you will always be my daughter."  
  
"Thank you Papa," she whispered.  
  
Edmund reached across, touching her hand. "Be happy for Theodore - not jealous!"  
  
"I will try Papa, I promise," she sighed, taking his finished tray from him. "Would you like a drink?"  
  
"No, I am fine for now Catherine. I think I'll just take a nap." He shut his eyes, stretching out his legs before him. He had tried a little walking with Theodore earlier in the day and hoped to be able to manage the stairs in a day or so which would free Catherine from much of the burden of caring for him. He sighed - it could not be easy for her to be in the house at the moment and the sooner his arm healed the better.  
  
*** 


	7. The Party

Usual disclaimers. never mind!  
  
Last chapter for today!  
  
***  
  
Mid August  
  
Jack had put on his best clothes for the visit of the Spences, determined that Mary would have no chance to snipe at Catherine. He leaned against her, smiling up at her as she braided his clean hair. He wished the Black Pearl was in port, so he could dress her with beautiful jewellery, but all she had was her pearls. Not that she'd wear anything else, he realised ruefully, for she never took them off. She had brought the ruby though, but the occasion was not grand enough to wear it. He watched as she slipped her green silk dress on, thinking he'd much rather be watching her slipping it off. "Turn around luv, an' I'll lace yer up," he offered knowing that the Governor and his wife would be arriving soon. He listened to the wind howling around the house, the trees whipping wildly. The storm he had feared seemed to have arrived - already the sky was darkening although sunset was not for another hour.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, standing straight so he could lace her tightly. When he had finished she sat at the small dressing table, brushing her hair until it shone. A few pins to hold it and a dab of perfume and she was ready.  
  
"You up to this?" he asked, worried that Mary would find some way to upset her.  
  
"I think she will behave with her parents here..." Catherine smiled hopefully.  
  
"I don't care about her... I was talkin' about you!" He wrapped his arms around her, careful not to mess her hair as he kissed her neck.  
  
"Cut that out!" she hissed. "I'll be okay but we should go down..."  
  
Jack gradually stopped, turning her round and kissing her on the top of the head. "Okay then luv, let's go be sociable..." He offered her his arm, leading her down the stairs to the lounge where Theodore and Mary were sitting waiting for her parents.  
  
"Cat, you look beautiful as always," Theodore smiled, standing as she entered the room. "Can I get the two of you a drink?"  
  
"Rum an' a wine would be nice Theo," Jack smiled, sitting with Catherine on the settee opposite Mary. "What time are yer guests expected?"  
  
"About seven..." He glanced at the clock on the mantel place. "They should be here shortly." He handed Jack and Catherine their drinks.  
  
"I meant t' ask yer earlier if yer had any charts at home..." Jack asked, quietly sipping his rum.  
  
"Why?" Theodore puzzled.  
  
"I need t' teach Kitty 'bout th' winds and distances... if she's ever gonna take th' helm."  
  
Catherine blinked but held her tongue. She knew that Jack wanted her to learn all about the ship, but had never imagined he would trust her with the helm.  
  
"Surely a woman does not have the strength for that!" Mary argued, amazed at Jack's request.  
  
Jack stared at her in amazement at her comment. "Why not? Best helmsman I ever had was a woman - she's got her own ship now..."  
  
"A woman Captain?" Mary laughed. "How ridiculous!"  
  
"Actually it's not! I know of three female Captains - an' one is sittin' before yer!" Jack defended his wife. "Kitty was Captain of th' Black Pearl fer a year an' Anamaria has had her ship for, what, must be seven years now." He paused. "You've met Captain Marra of th' Leochek too... so that's three just within th' Caribbean."  
  
"But I'm not a Captain, Jack!" Catherine protested.  
  
"Not now, true, but yer m' first mate," he smiled, "an' yer need t' know these things." He turned back to Theodore. "So yer got any charts?"  
  
"Maybe Father does, I'll find some out in the mor..." He jumped as a loud knock sounded on the front door. "It appears your parents are here my dear..." Theodore offered her his arm, walking into the lobby to welcome his in-laws..  
  
Governor Thomas Spense and his wife Rosamund stood looking windswept before them. "Mother! Father! Come in out of that weather!" Mary ushered them into the shelter of the house.  
  
A gust of wind blew the door wide open, swinging wildly on its hinge. Jack helped Collins force the door shut - the wind had got much stronger in the last hour. "Theo - make sure th' windows are firmly shuttered," he warned. "She's gonna be a big 'un!" Theodore nodded - he had learned to respect Jack's weather sense. "If yer can, nail 'em shut..."  
  
"That bad?" Theodore worried.  
  
"It's th' season for hurricanes Theo..." Jack warned grimly, wondering at something he knew he should remember, a niggle at the back of his mind that he could not grasp.  
  
Theodore nodded. "Bar every window Collins, and nail them shut." He turned to the Governor. "Perhaps you had better stay here tonight Sir if it is going to be rough..."  
  
"I am sure it will be fine Theodore, don't worry. What I really want is to see my beautiful daughter!" He embraced Mary warmly. "Congratulations my dear!"  
  
"Thank you Father," she smiled. "Perhaps you would like to come through... I believe dinner is nearly ready." She led her parents through to the dining room, Catherine, Jack and Theodore following. The table was laid with the finest china, crystal glasses and silverware - Mary had spent a lot of money on it all. Candles and fresh flowers decorated the table. Catherine thought that she had never seen a prettier table - the staff had surpassed themselves, for she doubted Mary had had much to do with it.  
  
The three men each sat their respective partners before sitting themselves. Governor Spense smiled as the servants quickly brought in the first course. "You set a lovely table Mary, the food looks delightful..."  
  
"Thank you father," she smiled, taking dainty portions on her fork.  
  
"We are so proud of you darling!" Rosamund Spense smiled. "Our first grandchild and you married barely five months!" She turned to Catherine. "You have never had children Catherine?"  
  
Theodore winced. "Cat cannot have..." he started to say, but Catherine cut across him.  
  
"Why don't you just say it Theo? I cannot - I'm barren," she said flatly.  
  
Jack took her hand, squeezing it gently. "No, Kitty..." he warned, holding her gaze.  
  
Rosamund Spense gaped, unsure what to say to the tone of Catherine's reply. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"That's alright," Jack replied for Catherine, tightening his grip until he gradually he saw her relax. "It is not something we discuss... even with family."  
  
"My apologies," Rosamund offered. "I had no idea..."  
  
The table lapsed into uncomfortable silence, nobody willing to make conversation after such a revelation. Rosamund Spense was truly mortified, especially since she had been so blessed with children. The wind rattled the shutters and Jack was pleased that they had been nailed shut.  
  
"Storm's getting worse Jack!" Theodore worried. "I'm concerned about the HMS Gauntlet in the harbour..."  
  
Jack listened carefully. "Hurricane," he declared. "No good worrying about th' ship now. How comfortable are yer cellars?"  
  
Theodore looked aghast at Jack. "Tell me you are joking!"  
  
"I'm sure about it... an' I'm not sleepin' above ground! Jack assured him.  
  
The conversation stilled briefly as the servants entered, anxiously listening to the weather themselves as they cleared away the first course and brought the main course.  
  
"How do you know?" Thomas Spense asked when they had left, puzzled by Jack's calm assurance.  
  
"I've always known - a sense I was born with it I guess. An' it's somethin' I've learned to listen to over th' years." He turned to Theodore. "Whether yer believe me or not, I'd get Mary t' sleep in the cellars tonight!" he warned.  
  
Theodore nodded. "I'll get the mattress taken down after dinner..."  
  
"I'm not sleeping in the cellars!" Mary protested, horrified at the thought.  
  
"Missy," Jack sighed, "If th' window blows in there'll be glass everywhere and bits of debris flying. It won't be safe for anyone, let alone someone in yer condition... savvy?" She paled as the implications of his words sunk in. "Exactly Missy!"  
  
Everyone at the table jumped as they heard a loud crash nearby - something had fallen to the storm already. Theodore made his decision and rang for Collins. "Collins, move all the mattresses down to the cellar and help my father down there too. Take blankets down for all the staff too - nobody is to leave the house tonight... it is too dangerous." He turned to Thomas and Rosamund Spense. "I must insist Sir that you both stay tonight. Your staff will understand and will be doing the same themselves..."  
  
Jack suddenly went white, realising suddenly what had been niggling him earlier. "Will!" he gasped. "They haven't got a cellar!" He turned to Theodore, his chair falling backwards as he stood up suddenly. "Theo help me - th' Docks will need warnin' too!"  
  
Theodore realised the insanity of what he proposed to do. "Jack - no! It's too dangerous!" He looked in horror as his sister rose too.  
  
"Don't you dare leave without me Jack!" she pleaded.  
  
"No Kitty, it's too rough already fer yer! Stay here an' get what yer can to th' cellar - things from yer trunk an' all." Her eyes widened as she realised how bad the storm was going to get. Jack stood next to the door. "Okay Kitty - get everyone into the cellar as soon as possible... we'll be back as soon as we can! Theo - go to th' fort an' get them to evacuate th' lower docks!"  
  
"But I can help..." Catherine protested  
  
"That is an order Kitty - no arguing! Stay here!" Jack quickly kissed her, turning and opening the front door. "Go Theo - now!" The wind nearly blew him over as he struggled outside and down the hill towards the poorer district where the Turners lived.  
  
Jack ran, pushed this way and that by the wind, the distance taking twice as long as normal - but he made it. He banged frantically on the door, relieved when it eventually flew open to reveal a startled Will.  
  
"Jack!" he gasped. "What the..."  
  
"Get Elizabeth, Billy an' Swann - now!" Jack shouted, trying to be heard above the wind. "The storms gonna get worse an' the sea will rise!"  
  
"How..."  
  
"Just bloody do it Will - argue later!"  
  
The danger they were in eventually registered on Will's face and he ran back inside, shaking the others awake. Together they staggered back up the hill towards the Groves house, Elizabeth clutching Billy tightly against her as Jack and Will struggled to support Wetherby Swann. The door opened as they arrived and they fell into the lobby exhausted. Jack realised that it was Catherine who had waited for them. He leaned against the door, helping her shut it.  
  
"Thanks luv," he smiled. "Now, down to th' cellar everyone... it's gonna get rough!" Jack was relieved to find the house quiet and in darkness. All candles and lamps had been extinguished and everyone except Catherine was sheltering in the cellar.  
  
They hurried down into the cellar, flickering candlelight revealed the worried occupants. Theodore had already returned, although he had a gash across his cheek where some flying debris had nearly knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Are they evacuating th' docks?" Jack asked.  
  
"The Commodore is getting everyone he can to the fort - some will refuse to go you know..." Theodore worried.  
  
"Well they'll probably die then!" Jack sighed, unable to believe their stupidity. A lot of the lower docks homes were constructed of timber and whilst stone homes would probably survive, he feared the wooden ones would shatter. When the waters rose those trapped would stand no chance.  
  
"You've done what you could Captain Sparrow." Governor Spense listened to the howling winds above. "Now we must wait..."  
  
And wait they did - huddled together in the cellar for warmth as the winds raged above. Catherine snuggled under a blanket against Jack, his arms wrapped about her. She had never been in a hurricane and was scared, hearing a window blow in upstairs. She jumped. "It's alright Kitty," Jack assured her. "We'll be safe here..." He kissed the top of her head. "Go t' sleep... I am," he assured her as he leaned back and shut his eyes. Faced with such calm assurance she smiled and was soon asleep herself.  
  
*** 


	8. Emergence

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
A big welcome back for Starlight... no going awol - you hear me?  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews... you are all the best!  
  
***  
  
Jack woke several times in the night, startled awake by various bangs and crashes both inside the house and out. It sounded like a number of the windows had blown in despite the shutters being nailed shut. He held Catherine close against him, relieved that she still slept. Jack smiled to himself, remembering his first experience of a hurricane - lashed to a palm tree in the hope he would not be blown away. Compared to that, cellars were much more civilised!  
  
Around dawn the wind eventually eased. Most of the cellar occupants were asleep, but Theodore looked at him in the dim light. "Is it over?"  
  
"Yep," he whispered, trying not to wake Catherine, but she stirred. He smiled as he felt her kiss his chest. "Mornin' luv!"  
  
She paused a moment, listening to the silence. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yep! I guess we'd better go survey th' damage!" He stood up stretching, helping Catherine to rise.  
  
Quietly the three of them rose, creeping up the stairs so that the others did not wake. Theodore pushed the door open, gasping in dismay at the sight that met his eyes. The windows in several rooms, although nailed and shuttered, had blown in. The double doors swung wildly on broken hinges and furniture had been blown over. Some of it had smashed and other debris littered the floor too.  
  
"Heavens!" Theodore gasped.  
  
Jack shrugged. "It could be worse..."  
  
"How?" Theodore said, dismay at the damage clear in his voice.  
  
"At least th' house is still standin'..." Jack stood at the doorway. "Which is more than can be said fer many..."  
  
"What!" Theodore and Catherine gasped in unison, dashing to stare at the devastation before them. Many of the less well constructed buildings had collapsed, mainly in the poorer areas of town. Jack glanced towards where Will's home was, unsure if it was still standing although he hoped it was. At least the house had been clear of the docks - the water had retreated, but signs of the flooding were obvious.  
  
"You were right about the sea!" Theodore sighed. "I'd better wake the Governor - he'll be needed." He turned, heading back down to the cellar.  
  
Catherine looked at the devastation in the house. "Well, at least we saved the harp," she smiled, "even if we couldn't move Mary's furniture..."  
  
"That's no great loss luv," Jack joked, remembering her previous comments about a Tortuga whore house.  
  
She smiled, nudging him as Theodore returned with Thomas Spense. They could hear the others beginning to move in the cellars - Mary's complaints reaching them long before she did, her voice rising in pitch as she emerged and looked around at the sight that greeted her. "My house!" she wailed.  
  
"Well at least the damage is repairable Mary," her father spoke quietly from the doorway where he looked out on Port Royal. "I must go to the fort - I will need to see Commodore Norrington. We will need troops stationed throughout the town." He turned to his son-in-law. "Theodore, could you escort Rosamund home, she will be needed at the Mansion - join me at the Fort when you are done!"  
  
"Yes Sir," Theodore acknowledged.  
  
The Governor turned to Theodore and Jack. "It seems the two of you saved a lot of people with your actions last night - thank you." He turned, walking carefully down the steps to avoid the broken branches and roof tiles that littered the street.  
  
Jack looked out across the bay, his eye catching on a battered hulk in the harbour. "Hey Theo! Yer ship's still floatin'!"  
  
Theodore looked in shock at the HMS Gauntlet. Her masts and sails were wrecked but she was at least still afloat. He grinned in amazement at Jack. "Just..."  
  
Jack turned to speak with Catherine, but she was gone. He frowned. "Kitty?" She was nowhere in sight, but then he saw her helping her father up the stairs from the basement. His knee was much better this morning but he was exhausted by the time he reached the top. Theodore dashed into his study to get a chair, relieved to see that at least its windows were intact. By the time he had got his father seated, the rest of the people in the cellar had emerged. Weatherby Swann found another seat and sat next to Edmund, talking quietly.  
  
Will and Elizabeth stood dazed in shock at the doorway, Elizabeth cradling Billy in her arms. "Our house..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Will put his arms around both of them, trying to comfort her. Jack had not known the outline of the roofs well enough to judge exactly what house was theirs - but Elizabeth did... and it wasn't there.  
  
"You must stay here Elizabeth!" Theodore insisted. "We still have one spare room and I am sure some mattresses can be found for your father..."  
  
"Thank you Theo," she gasped. "We've lost everything..."  
  
"We should go an' see if anythin' can be salvaged," Jack warned, "before th' looters get there!"  
  
"Surely not!" Elizabeth protested.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Who knows who was in port last night... an' why d' yer think th' Governor was so eager to get troops into the town." He turned to her. "Don't worry... we'll save what we can." He turned to Catherine. "Kitty - get yer ship gear on, sword too. We don't know what we'll find."  
  
She nodded, dashing back down the cellar, emerging a few minutes later in a shirt and trousers, strapping her sword on as she ran. Rosamund Spense looked surprised at her appearance, but held her tongue. Catherine stopped, standing next to Jack and Will as she plaited her hair. "Ready Captain," she smiled.  
  
Will turned to his wife. "Stay here Elizabeth, look after Billy and your father... we will do what we can." Shocked, she could only nod as he followed Jack and Catherine out into the street.  
  
"Mistress Spense, let me escort you home." Theodore offered his mother-in- law his arm. "Collins, ensure the door is barred and that the women in the house are safe... I will return as soon as I can..."  
  
***  
  
Catherine slipped her hand into Jack's as they walked cautiously towards where Will and Elizabeth's house had once stood. Anxiously they turned the last corner, surprised to see at least part of the house was standing. The roof had blown off and most of the side wall had collapsed, but if they were careful they might be able to rescue quite a bit.  
  
"Stay here Kitty," Jack warned as he and Will forced the door inwards, stepping back sharply as a shower of rubble barely missed their heads. Will started to go upstairs, but the steps gave way beneath his feet, causing him to fall back against Jack. "Steady mate!" he warned. "It's too risky up there - won't take yer weight!"  
  
"My money is up there Jack! Our savings!" Will tried again as yet another step gave way. "If nothing else I must save that!"  
  
Jack felt Catherine's hand on his arm before she spoke. "I am the lightest... let me try?" She smiled at Will. "Where do you keep it?"  
  
"In the dresser... our bedroom..." Wills eyes sparked with hope.  
  
"Kitty..." Jack began.  
  
"At least let me try Jack... lift me over those steps..."  
  
Shaking his head ruefully, he lifted her high so that she could reach the first of the undamaged steps. "Keep against th' wall, th' steps will be stronger there..." he warned, gently releasing her, ready to snatch her back if the step crumbled... but it held. Cautiously she edged forwards, a step at a time, until she stood at the top of the stairs. "Which way?" she whispered, fearful of more collapse.  
  
"To the left," he replied as loudly as he dared, watching her disappear from view. The sound of drawers opening echoed from above, dust falling on them through cracks in the ceiling as she carefully walked across the floor.  
  
"Psst!" A bag of money landed at Will's feet. "What else do you want? The wall is down and I can throw things out..."  
  
Will picked up the money. "Whatever you can," he pleaded. "Clothes first?"  
  
They waited outside, but the first things to float down were two sheets from the bed. Jack understood immediately, catching the clothes as they fell and placing them into the bedding. More clothes fell, and then a stout but small box. Will gasped and held it tightly. Elizabeth had little very jewellery, but what she had was precious to her.  
  
"That's enough fer now Kitty!" Jack called up. "Stay there an' we'll be back shortly... don't move in case it collapses!"  
  
"Aye Jack!" she peeked around the corner.  
  
He threw he pistol up to her, relieved when she caught it safely. "Fer looters, not Mary!" he warned.  
  
"Aye Captain!" she winked.  
  
They carried the two large bundles up to Theodore's house. Elizabeth was delighted when Will handed over the money and her jewellery box. "Store it for now in the cellar," he suggested. "We can sort something out when Theodore comes back."  
  
***  
  
By the time that Theodore eventually returned from the fort, all of the contents of the Turner household that were saveable were safely in the cellar of his house. Elizabeth and Catherine were helping clear the rest of the rooms whilst Billy played with his rescued toys watched by his grandfather and Edmund Groves. Mary had retired to her bedroom, relaxing on the bed - hers having been the first room cleared of shattered glass and debris - the whole day simply too much for her. The shutters had been firmly nailed shut again throughout the house for only Theodore's study had survived relatively unscathed, it's windows still intact.  
  
As Theodore turned to shut the door as best he could, he heard Jack and Will coming round the corner of the house. They were both wet, covered in mud and laughing quietly - they had clearly been down near the docks. "Something amusing?" he asked.  
  
"Just a soggy donkey with a bad attitude," Will smiled. "We've put him in your garden." He shrugged. "But at least the smithy is undamaged and will dry out eventually!" He noticed Theodore's sombre face. "How bad was it?"  
  
"Those that refused to leave their homes, and those killed by the storm, had reached twenty-five by the time I left. They are still finding some people. Forty-two homes destroyed, including yours but most of the others are repairable." He sighed heavily. "It could have been a lot worse..."  
  
Will realised how high the death toll would have been if the docks had not been evacuated, and how that figure would have increased by four if Jack had not warned them. "Looks like I owe you again, Jack," smiling gratefully.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I wasn't countin' mate!" he smiled. "But I think we need to clean up..."  
  
Theodore frowned, suddenly realising what Will had said. "You put the donkey in my garden?" he gasped.  
  
"It was ruined anyway mate," Jack shrugged. "I doubt one old donkey could do much more damage..."  
  
Theodore shook his head ruefully, wondering what his wife would say when she found out.  
  
*** 


	9. Rebuilding

Usual disclaimers. nevermind!  
  
The last chapter for today... I've got loads of housework to catch up on now that my boy is back at school - which gives my mind time to float and be evil... and I am feeling very evil about the next chapter!  
  
Damn! I wish I could stay here and type... but I cannot! (  
  
***  
  
Jack woke in the morning to find Catherine still asleep in his arms. Even in sleep she looked exhausted which was unsurprising when he remembered how much she had done the previous day. She had worked hard with Elizabeth and the house maids, cleaning away all the debris and carrying up from the cellar all the delicate breakables that had been hurried down there the previous night. At least Mary's harp had survived unscathed - Catherine would have been heartbroken if it had been damaged.  
  
He watched her as she woke, smiling as she sensed his gaze. "Morning love." She stretched, wriggling round to face him, and kissing him warmly. "What are you up to today?"  
  
"Well, I was thinkin' 'bout a mornin' in bed with m' wife an' loads of rum..." He looked at her sceptical face. "Ah well, I can dream!"  
  
Catherine laughed up at him. "It's still a bit early for rum..." she suggested, "but the house won't be moving for a while..." She kissed him, a teasing smile flitting across her lips - he needed no second bidding.  
  
***  
  
An hour or so later Catherine rose quietly, tying her laces loosely before slipping from their room. She could always get Jack to lace her more tightly when he woke. She crept silently down the stairs, surprised to find Elizabeth already awake and feeding Billy in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Elizabeth," she smiled, messing Billy's hair as she walked past. She looked out the window at the donkey in the garden - which was sheltering in the arbour. "I can't wait until Mary sees that!" They both laughed in anticipation of the outburst. Catherine paused, tensing as the kitchen door opened, but it was only Eve.  
  
"Oh, good morning Mistress Catherine," she smiled. "One moment and I'll fix your breakfast..."  
  
Catherine smiled. "That's alright Eve... I'll do it myself. I only want a cup of tea at the moment... but if you could fix Papa's breakfast it would be a help."  
  
Eve nodded, starting to cook Edmund's breakfast and by the time Catherine had finished her tea it was ready. Balancing the tray, Catherine carefully carried it upstairs, knocking on the door.  
  
"Good morning Papa," she smiled, putting the tray down as she helped him sit up in bed. She opened the shutters to reveal the morning sunshine, but kept the curtains partially pulled to shield him from the breeze as there was still little glass in the window. It would be many months before all the windows in Port Royal were repaired and the glass maker was already working on his orders. At least they should not have to wait too long - Theodore's rank ensuring them a high place on the list.  
  
She handed her father his breakfast and waited patiently whilst he ate. Her reverie was shattered though by an ear-splitting shriek from the dining room - Mary.  
  
"What?" Edmund Groves jumped.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Don't worry Papa - I think Mary has just discovered the donkey in the garden..."  
  
He frowned. "Why is there a donkey in the garden?"  
  
Catherine explained how the smithy had been flooded by the sea rising and that it would take a week or so for the floor to dry out enough for him to return. "He was wet and very muddy when Will and Jack rescued him," she laughed, "and it is not as if he could harm the garden - it was already ruined by the hurricane..."  
  
Edmund sighed, remembering the storm of two nights before. He had been surprised at how little Mary had helped with the repairing and cleaning of the house, even if she was pregnant, and he was grateful that Elizabeth had helped or many of them would have slept in the cellar for a second night. He frowned, noticing his daughter's dress was only loosely laced. "Catherine! Your dress!"  
  
Catherine noticed his gaze. "Jack was still asleep... I thought you'd rather have your breakfast now Papa than wait, but I'll go and wake him now to see to my laces. I'll collect your tray on my return..." She slipped from the room before he could argue. Catherine returned to the room across the hall only to find Jack still blissfully asleep. "Wake up Jack... I need my laces tightened!"  
  
He opened one lazy eye. "Eh, what d' yer need yer laces tightened for... I'd rather be undoing them..." he drawled, but he sat up slowly and did as she requested. "There yer go luv - all respectable like." He frowned. "Was that Mary I heard squealing earlier?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "I think she discovered the donkey... I'm just on my way down to see!"  
  
"I think I'll just lay here fer a moment... let th' noise die down..." Jack burrowed down under the covers leaving only the very top of his head visible.  
  
"Get up you lazy creature!" Catherine pushed him, forcing him out of the bed, but he grabbed her wrist and they fell together on the floor. "Jack!" she protested, but he just laughed, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
A cough sounded at the door - Theodore! "If you two have finished scandalising the staff..." he smiled at the two of them, tangled in the sheets on the floor. "Breakfast is just being served."  
  
Catherine struggled to rise, fighting her way free of the bedding. She threw Jack's trousers at him. "Come on... get your clothes on!"  
  
***  
  
When they eventually got downstairs, Mary was still complaining about the donkey. Theodore tried in vain to pacify her. "The garden was ruined by the hurricane anyway my dear," he sighed. "At least you can enjoy replanting it later..." The thought of spending money seemed to reduce her complaints to a more manageable level.  
  
"Theo, could yer find out those charts b'fore yer leave this morning?" Jack asked, remembering his promise to teach Catherine.  
  
"Surely you aren't serious," Mary sneered. "I thought you were joking the other night!"  
  
"I'm very serious Missy!" Jack countered. "Kitty is Black Pearl crew an' is more than capable. Don't judge others by your own limitations!" he sniped in return.  
  
Mary gasped indignantly at the put down, but Theodore held his tongue, unwilling to get involved in any argument. "Theodore!" she protested.  
  
"Jack is right Mary. Cat may be short but she isn't stupid... there is no reason a woman cannot learn," Theodore countered, uncomfortable at being brought into the conversation.  
  
Catherine snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she laughed. "I think!"  
  
"Well, it might be alright for some." Mary condescended, "but it isn't proper!"  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" Catherine's voice dropped, her tone threatening. Elizabeth, Will and Weatherby Swann looked confused by the argument, but both Jack and Theodore winced.  
  
"For some unable to fulfil their proper role..." Mary began but did not get to finish!  
  
"Mary!" Theodore shouted angrily at the same time as Jack grabbed Catherine who had risen angrily at the remark, her chair clattering backwards on the floor.  
  
"No Kitty!" He manhandled her from the room.  
  
Their three guests sat quietly, unsure what to say or do and wisely keeping quiet.  
  
"Jack!" she protested. "Dammit Jack, let me go!"  
  
He wrapped his arms about her tightly, glaring angrily back over his shoulder at Mary. "Not now Kitty," he warned, raising his voice so that those in the dining room could hear. "But I swear in seven months you can beat the crap out of her fer that remark! Savvy?"  
  
"Jack!" Theodore protested. Mary gasped at the threat realising that perhaps she had gone too far.  
  
"Control yer wife Theo," he warned, "or I'll not control mine!" He pushed Catherine towards the front door. "We're going out!"  
  
***  
  
Jack turned up the hill, towards the fort and out of Port Royal. He did not speak for a while, just concentrating on keeping Catherine walking. Eventually he found somewhere quiet, just off the road with views out over the harbour.  
  
"Dammit Jack..." Catherine started to protest.  
  
"Ssshh! Come 'ere!" He sat on a fallen tree, patting his lap. Catherine sat and he wrapped his arms around her. "I know luv, I know. She's a bitch, but we're here fer yer father, not her!" He held her tightly, stroking her hair as she cried into his shirt.  
  
"I..." she sniffed.  
  
"I know Kitty, I know." He kissed the top of her head. "I know what yer want an' understand that yer can't." He held her close. "An' one day yer might understand that it doesn't matter to me..." He continued to hold her whilst she cried herself out, just sitting quietly watching the ships in the harbour. Eventually her tears stopped and she just sat there clinging tightly to him.  
  
"Yer feelin' better now?" he asked, tilting her face up at him. Jack smiled as she shakily nodded. "Well, let's head back eh? We can walk real slow..."  
  
***  
  
When they returned Mary was nowhere to be seen but a set of charts lay on the dining room table. Jack helped himself to a rum and sat down. "D' yer want t' start now?"  
  
"I dunno..." She eyed the complicated charts doubtfully, her mind still on the argument with Mary.  
  
"You going t' prove her right then?" he teased, smiling at the spark of anger in her eyes as she responded to his baiting.  
  
"Let me get a drink of water first..." She quickly returned, carrying a small glass with her. "Okay then, let's start!"  
  
***  
  
They were not disturbed for a number of hours until a loud knock on the door startled them from their studies. They listened as Collins answered the door, surprised to hear Oran's soft Irish voice asking to see them.  
  
"What's th' Pearl doing here?" Jack frowned, knowing that the Black Pearl had not been expected at Port Royal for another week.  
  
"Oran!" Catherine rose from the table, walking eagerly out into the lobby. "What a nice surprise!"  
  
He grinned on seeing her and Jack. "Captain! Kitty!" he acknowledged. "Gibbs was worried when he realised where the hurricane had hit and wanted to know you were alright!" he explained. "So the crew voted to spend the rest of our shore leave here..."  
  
Jack snorted in disbelief, looking at the clock. "Tell th' old woman I'll be out to th' Pearl after lunch, once Kitty has seen t' her father..." He turned to Catherine smiling. "Pack our trunk luv, we'll sleep onboard tonight. It'll give ole Swann a decent bed fer a change, an' get yer out of this house as much as possible. He grinned at her delight of leaving the house. "An' I can teach yer better with my own charts too!  
  
***  
  
That night, before Catherine and Jack left for the Black Pearl, Theodore and Jack found themselves summoned before Edmund. He had heard Jack's promise to his daughter that she could punch Mary earlier in the day. "What is going on Theodore?" Edmund demanded. "What is this bad blood between Catherine and Mary? I want it to stop!"  
  
Theodore looked at Jack uncertain what to say.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Problem's not with Kitty mate..."  
  
"They never liked each other to begin with but now that Mary is pregnant..." Theodore tried to explain.  
  
"But Catherine is happy for you, so why should it be a problem?" Edmund puzzled.  
  
"Because th' bitch is throwin' it in Kitty's face at every opportunity!" Jack stated firmly.  
  
"Mary is not a bitch!" Theodore defended his wife angrily.  
  
Jack looked at Theodore. "What were her words? Unable to fulfil their proper role - wasn't it? Every bloody chance she gets she's at Kitty..."  
  
Edmund Groves watched with interest as both men defended their wives, seeming to forget he was there.  
  
"Mary might have been tactless, but she meant nothing by it!" Theodore argued.  
  
"Meant nothing by it? You must be kiddin' mate! You didn't see the look she gave Kitty when she made her big announcement... how did she bloody know?" Jack demanded.  
  
Theodore had the grace to look embarrassed. "I told her," he admitted. "We were talking about who Greg had been and she asked why Catherine had no children..."  
  
Jack stared at him in disbelief. "Why the hell did yer tell her?" he shouted furiously.  
  
"It was just in conversation... and I didn't know then Mary was pregnant!" Theodore tried to defend himself.  
  
"But yer knew they hate each other!" Jack cried in exasperation. "Jesus, Theo - she is hurtin' so much that she even asked me if I had any children!" He looked at Theodore, his normal mask slipping. "Yer really have no idea what this is doin' t' her, do yer? Or don't yer care?"  
  
"Do you have any children?" Theodore asked.  
  
"How the hell would I know?" Jack paused. "But one thing I do know mate is if Mary does this again t' Kitty then I'm putting her on th' Pearl an' not coming back!"  
  
"Surely it has not gone that far?" Edmund gasped, fearing for a moment that he would actually lose his daughter. Both men looked at him in shock, having forgotten him with their argument.  
  
"That's up t' Theo." Jack shrugged. "Although as fer now, it's late an' I'm takin' her back t' sleep on th' Pearl. Kitty'll be back t' help with yer breakfast." He turned to leave, pausing at the doorway to Edmund's room. "Your wife does this once more Theo an' we're gone! I mean it Theo - I won't have her hurt like this!" he warned, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Talk to Mary Theodore, please," Edmund asked. "I do not want Catherine to leave like this..."  
  
"I will try Father..." Theodore sighed.  
  
***  
  
Mary did not take her rebuke well and for a moment Theodore feared she would start shouting. At last she remembered some decorum, her voice low but hissing angrily. "Me?" she gasped. "What have I done? I'm not the one threatening violence!"  
  
"But you are the one that seems to start it Mary - and it will cease now!" Theodore stressed firmly.  
  
"Are you saying that I may not talk about my pregnancy in my own house?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"I am saying that these snide comments of yours will stop," Theodore argued. "If there is one more, just one more incident then Jack and Cat will be leaving and you will be caring for Father yourself! If common decency cannot make you bide your tongue then perhaps that thought will!" He waited for the implications of his threat to sink in. "I know it is not easy with Will and his family here as well - hopefully he will have somewhere to live soon and things can return to normal." He paused. "But for now you will just have to put up with it, like every other person in Port Royal. Am I making myself clear Mary?"  
  
"Yes Theodore," she slowly nodded, eyes downcast so that he could not see the anger burning in them. She'd hold her tongue... for now.  
  
*** 


	10. The Gift

Usual disclaimers. I hate disclaimers!  
  
Just three chapters today... sorry!  
  
Starlight - no, your husband wouldn't do this either! (hehehe)  
  
***  
  
The next morning Jack could see that Catherine did not want to return to the house, but he rowed her ashore nonetheless. "I know yer don't want t' go luv, but yer father needs yer help," he sighed, "Though if we have a repeat of yesterday then we're leavin'. Theo knows this, an' so should Mary by now..."  
  
"Is that what your little chat was about yesterday?" Catherine asked curiously.  
  
"Aye. Yer father doesn't want yer t' leave Kitty, not arguing like that. Try t' keep th' peace fer his sake?" For a moment she did not answer. "Savvy?" he pressed.  
  
"Aye, savvy," she responded distractedly as she watched the shore get nearer.  
  
"Kitty!"  
  
"Yes, okay... I'm smiling... look!" She turned to him, forcing a smile. "I'll be okay, I promise."  
  
He smiled at her in return, but when they got to the household Mary was nowhere in sight. Elizabeth looked up as they arrived noticing their cautious glances.  
  
"Where is she?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh Mary? She's up at the Mansion," Elizabeth explained. "I think the Governor was talking about throwing a party tonight..."  
  
"Heaven help us!" Jack moaned. "Not another celebration of th' happy event?"  
  
"No, it's not!" Elizabeth smiled sweetly, wanting to drag the moment out and tease Jack.  
  
"Well..." he pressed. "Do tell!"  
  
"I believe it is to celebrate Port Royal surviving the hurricane - and a thank you to you and Theo for what you did..." Elizabeth informed him.  
  
"He is throwin' a party for us?" Jack gasped in disbelief. "Pah!"  
  
"Well so he should!" Catherine smiled as she walked past with her father's breakfast. "You and Theo are heroes to the residents of the lower docks!"  
  
Jack watched as she walked up the stairs, carefully balancing the tray as she knocked on her father's door. "I'm just going t' get our clothes from th' Pearl then luv," he called up to her. "I'll be back shortly... behave yerself - okay?"  
  
***  
  
Jack rowed himself quietly out to the Black Pearl, nodding to those on watch as he walked into his cabin. Knowing he would need his smartest clothes he rummaged through first one chest and then another until he found where Catherine had put them. His hand brushed against her scarlet dress and he decided to take it too. He always thought she looked beautiful in it, remembering the first time he had seen her wearing it - the day she had left Port Royal for a life on the Black Pearl with him. He smiled, carefully placing the clothes in a stout bag to take back to Theodore's before reaching for an opened bottle of rum. He took a brief swig, glancing round the cabin to check that there was nothing else he should take. His eyes fell on the small box that Catherine kept her jewellery in, surprised to find it empty except for the ruby heart pendant. He frowned, wondering if he had really given her so little jewellery.  
  
Jack wandered out on deck and down into the hold, checking that none of the crew were paying him any attention. He climbed into the darkest area of the hold, digging amongst the ballast stones until he found a small wooden box. Carefully he opened it, finding what he sought by touch before re- burying the box. It was hard to find a decent hiding place on a ship full of pirates and with a wife obsessed with keeping things clean and tidy... but neither she nor they ever came down here. He slipped the items into his pocket, smiling to himself as he climbed up the stairs, anticipating Catherine's surprise at his gift.  
  
He noticed Gibbs eating on deck as he emerged into the light. "We'll be late back t'night Gibbs," he advised him. "Th' Governor's holding a party..."  
  
Gibbs laughed as Jack rolled his eyes expressively. "Aye Captain. I'll ensure the middle watch are expecting you!"  
  
Jack nodded as he fetched the bag of clothes from his cabin. He climbed back into the small boat and rowed back to shore. Wandering through the docks he was relieved to see that the seamstress' house was still standing and appeared not to have suffered much flooding damage. He went in, the bell jangling again.  
  
"One moment..." a voice echoed from the depths of the shop, closely followed by the speaker - Tabitha Myron. "Oh, Captain Sparrow!" she smiled. "I'm glad it's you - I was going to deliver the dress later today..."  
  
"It's done?" Jack gasped, astounded at her speed - he had only gone in to see if she had survived the hurricane.  
  
"Finished this morning and the remainder of your order should be ready within a week. I am afraid it was delayed because of the storm..."  
  
"Everythin' was, no problem," he smiled. "Can I see?"  
  
She returned to the back of the shop, returning quickly with a large bundle. The shoes were balanced on top - obviously the cobbler had delivered them to her to wait for the dress. She unwrapped the bundle, holding up the dress for him to inspect. It was beautifully edged in lace with cream underskirts and three-quarter length sleeves. "I made it so that the sleeves detached - I know Mistress Sparrow needs to cover her tattoo but on occasion she might not..." Tabitha showed him some tiny buttons cleverly incorporated into the seam which reduced the sleeves to a thin band of fabric which would leave most of her arms bare.  
  
"I say it every time, but yer a marvel! Can I take it now?" Jack asked, hoping to get it back to the house without Catherine seeing it.  
  
"Of course! Let me just re-wrap it for you. I was going to deliver it to the house when I closed up tonight but this will save me the trip," she smiled. "I'll deliver the rest together when they are all completed... yes?"  
  
"Yep, that's fine." Jack eagerly took the bundle and walked briskly back to the house. He was pleased to see that Elizabeth was in the lobby and that Catherine was in the lounge talking quietly with her father who had been able to manage the stairs today. "Elizabeth," he whispered. "Hide this fer me an' don't let Kitty see it, will yer?" He handed her the parcel. "An' no peekin'!" he winked.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at the lounge doorway, but Catherine was not in sight. "I'll put it under our bed," she smiled. "Is this for the party?"  
  
Jack just grinned and walked into the lounge.  
  
***  
  
The afternoon passed too quickly for Catherine for she had spent the majority of the day caring for her father. Jack had told her not to worry and that he had sorted things for her. She wondered what he was up to - he was too darned smug. Theodore had told them that the Governor was sending his carriage for them so they would have to be ready for half past seven.  
  
Catherine laid her scarlet dress out on the bed in her father's room. He was not going so had said that she and Jack could dress there. As soon as the bathroom was free she quickly bathed, washed and arranged her hair but when she returned her scarlet dress had disappeared. In its place was the copper brocade dress and new shoes beside the bed.  
  
"Jack!" she gasped, turning to see him leaning on the door frame, grinning at her, already dressed in his dark best clothes.  
  
"Shall we see what it looks like luv?" He helped her into the dress. "Th' sleeves can come off too if yer want... there's these little buttons..." He took her left sleeve off, her tattoo clearly visible on her upper arm. "Sleeves on or off... hmmm," Jack pondered. "Off I think! It'll show off your bracelets nicely..."  
  
Catherine frowned. "But I don't have any... Jack!" She noticed him holding a small cloth bag. "Jack Sparrow! What are you up to?"  
  
He smiled a lazy, teasing smile. "Shut your eyes... no peekin'!" Catherine obediently shut her eyes, although she only just resisted the urge to open them as she felt him clip two heavy bracelets around her wrists. "Keep 'em shut!" he ordered as he removed her pearl earrings.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"Ssshhh!" Catherine could feel him putting new earrings in her ears, their weight tugging at her lobes. She felt his hands at her throat, realising that he was fixing the ruby pendant to her necklace.  
  
"Can I..."  
  
"Nearly... nearly... done!" He stepped out of her way so she could see herself in the mirror on the dressing table. "Now yer can look!"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, staggering back into the chest at the foot of the bed in shock and sitting down with a whoosh. "Jesus Jack!" she swore, looking at her ears in disbelief. "I... I..." Heavy drop earrings swung from her ears - matching rubies the size of her thumbnails.  
  
"I think yer look stunning m' dear," he smiled. "Although I think yer should remember to breathe..."  
  
Catherine exhaled in a gush, visibly shaking as she looked at what he had clipped around her wrists - a pair of matching gold bracelets with interwoven links of pearls and rubies. She realised that she was wearing thousands of pounds worth of gems. "I can't wear these..." she stuttered.  
  
"Why not?" he frowned. "Rubies suit you!"  
  
"Jack!" she protested. "They must have cost a small fortune! Where did they come from?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"It doesn't matter..." He paused. "They were in amongst Barbossa's hoard... Spanish by the look of them. They could almost have been made fer yer though... rubies an' pearls!" He leaned down, kissing her. "Wear them fer me luv?"  
  
Catherine sighed deeply. "Okay, but I still say they are too much!"  
  
He grinned, looking around the room and handing her a creamy shawl. "If yer say so luv, although I think we should go, Theo will be waiting."  
  
Still shaking she held on tightly to his arm, relieved to find that her legs actually worked.  
  
*** 


	11. The Party

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
This chapter is especially to make BlueTrinity and the anti-Mary crowd happy.... savvy?  
  
***  
  
Theodore and Mary stood at the base of the stairs waiting for Jack and Catherine to come down. The carriage was due soon and Theodore was anxious not to keep the Governor waiting. He glanced up on hearing Mary inhale sharply in shock - and inhaled himself. Catherine looked absolutely stunning... he ran out of words to describe his little sister. He had seen her ruby pendant before, but not the earrings or the bracelets. He glanced at Mary, noticing she seemed almost entranced by the jewellery. "Not in your wildest dreams could I afford those my dear," he smiled, gradually realising how the fabric of Catherine's dress matched her hair. Jack looked exceedingly pleased with himself whereas Catherine just looked stunned. Obviously the jewellery had been a surprise to her as well. "Cat, I'm speechless!" he grinned.  
  
Catherine smiled shakily, still in shock from the gift. "I think she's speechless too mate!" Jack grinned, delighted at the effect the jewellery had caused on his wife. He noticed Mary eyeing the jewels covetously until she realised he was watching her. She looked away, blushing.  
  
"I think that is the carriage." Theodore opened the door to reveal the matched bay horses. "Ladies..." One of the coachmen held the door open whilst Theodore assisted Mary and then Catherine inside. Jack climbed in before him, sitting beside Catherine as Theodore shut the door of the house. As soon as Theodore joined them the coachman closed the door and it lurched into movement, winding along the narrow, jolting road. Luckily the journey did not take long and they soon found themselves stopping outside the Governors Mansion.  
  
"Remind me next time t' walk!" Jack winced as he helped Catherine down. "An' I thought horses were bad!" She laughed at him, pulling her shawl closer to her in the chill air as they followed Theodore and Mary through into the building.  
  
Governor Spense looked up as his daughter entered, looking entrancing on Theodore's arm - but his eyes were drawn to Mistress Sparrow all aglitter with a King's ransom of jewels. Piracy must be paying well he realised as he saw that his were not the only eyes drawn to her.  
  
"Father?" Mary questioned his silence, pouting as she saw he was staring at Catherine. "Father!"  
  
He looked to his daughter, coughing with embarrassment when he realised he had ignored her. "Mary, you look delightful. Theodore, good to see you." He nodded to his son-in-law before turning to greet the Sparrows. "Mistress Sparrow, you are entrancing." He smiled. "You are a very lucky man Captain!" Thomas Spense turned to address the four of them. "Now that you are here the party may begin..." He nodded to the musicians and the music started, beautiful drifting melodies floating around the room.  
  
"Dance with me?" Jack whispered to Catherine, fearing that he might have to fight to get another dance with her that evening. All of the men's eyes followed her as she walked down the stairs with him, a fact she was delightfully unaware of and he loved her for it. Eventually after several dances he relinquished her to James Norrington, leaning against the wall as he watched her spin around the floor with the Commodore.  
  
***  
  
The evening drifted in a blur of dancing for Catherine until she eventually got to dance with her brother. She grinned up at him, cheeks flushed. "We should do this more often Theo!" she sighed as the music ended.  
  
"True, perhaps we should try to have some music more often at home too," he suggested, walking her over to the refreshment table. He was surprised to see his wife there with a number of her friends. She seemed unaware of their approach and her conversation became clearer as they drew closer.  
  
***  
  
"I understand Cordelia," Mary sympathised with her friend whose partner had spent the entire party ogling Catherine. "Although I don't understand why he spoils her so... I mean... rubies! I ask you - when she cannot even do her duty to him!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cordelia frowned.  
  
"Barren - she'll never bear him..."  
  
***  
  
Theodore reached frantically for Catherine, his face aghast as she lunged at Mary. "Bitch!" she shouted, the whole room suddenly silent bar the sound of shattering glass as Jack dropped his rum, forcing his way across the room. "How dare you!" Forcing one arm free of her brother's grasp she threw a wild punch at Mary, catching her in the face. Bones crunched.  
  
"Cat! No!" Theodore grabbed her arm, struggling to restrain her. "Mary - you are out of line! I told you this sniping would stop!" he shouted angrily at his wife, shocked to see blood pouring from her nose. "You will return home now and try to learn some manners since you clearly have none!" He handed Catherine to Jack whose eyes glinted angrily.  
  
"I warned you this would happen Theo if yer didn't control yer wife!" He dodged as Catherine tried to kick him. "Right Missy, we are leaving!" He forced her towards the door.  
  
"Not so fast Captain Sparrow!" The Governor stood before them, blocking their exit. "I think some explanations are due!" Two marines flanked him.  
  
"Just a woman's spat, Governor - nothing to concern yourself with..." Jack tried to ease his way past but the marines raised their weapons.  
  
"Nothing? When my daughter stands before me, assaulted with a broken nose? I think not Captain! Marines, you will take Mistress Sparrow to the cells to consider her actions for the night. She is to have no visitors - we will speak of this in the morning!" He turned his back on them, concernedly addressing his daughter. "Mary, are you alright?" Her answer was unintelligible amongst her bloodied sobs.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to argue but felt a hand on his shoulder - Theodore. "Let her go Jack... there's nothing to be done for now..."  
  
Jack nodded, turning Catherine to face him. "Remember - you are crew!" he whispered. "Do not let me down!" The fight went out of her and she nodded, reaching up to kiss him.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow..." One of the guards touched her arm. "This way..."  
  
She shrugged as she was escorted from the room, walking calmly between the two marines. Unconsciously she mimicked Jack's swagger - he was right and she was unrepentant.  
  
Once she had left Jack turned to Mary, her mother trying vainly to stem the flow of blood. "Mistress Groves," he spat, eyes black with anger. "My wife may be barren, but I've never regretted the day I rescued her from the sea... though after yer behaviour t'night I should have let you burn!" He turned on his heels, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*** 


	12. Jailed

Usual disclaimers. nevermind!  
  
This is the last chapter I can do today. Unfortunately as a Mum real life intrudes all too often on the time I'd like to spend typing... and I have been online far too much today. Hopefully there will be an update by the end of the weekend... if not before.  
  
Extra special thanks and hugs to my proof reader Mulberry!  
  
***  
  
Jack stomped angrily back to the docks, rowing himself across to the Black Pearl. When he reached the ship he hauled himself on deck with a heavy sigh. "Bloody bitch," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Captain?" He looked up to see Oran who was on watch. "Where's Kitty?"  
  
"In jail," he snapped. "She punched Mary an' broke her nose..."  
  
"At the Governor's party?" Oran gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, an' by tomorrow morning her most private secret will be all over Port Royal thanks to bloody Mary!" He thumped the ships rail in anger.  
  
Oran had absolutely no idea what Jack was talking about. "Captain?" He got no response. "Jack?" he prompted.  
  
"Rouse th' crew. I want a crew meetin' now!" Jack ordered tersely.  
  
"But Captain!" Oran protested. "It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"I said now!" Jack shouted, probably waking most of those below anyway. Oran gulped and hurried to obey. Eventually, bleary eyed and grumbling, the crew assembled on deck. "Is that everyone?"  
  
"Aye Captain," Gibbs responded grumpily.  
  
"Okay, I'm going t' say this once. You're going t' hear a lot of scandal an' rumour in town tomorrow... but I'm going t' tell you the truth and then it ends." The crew looked at him, utterly confused, but held their silence. "Tonight, at the party, Kitty punched Mary an' broke her nose." Mutters of disbelief echoed around him.  
  
"Why?" Paul Fearnan gasped.  
  
Jack sighed heavily, still unwilling to speak but realising he had to. He took a deep breath. "Kitty cannot have children - she was badly hurt as a child an' nearly died. Mary has been goading Kitty fer a while now since she became pregnant herself." He paused, letting the information sink in. "An' tonight Kitty caught th' bitch tellin' her friends about it... an' punched her."  
  
"So what happens next?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Well, th' Governor ordered Kitty locked up t'night with no visitors. He might release her in th' morning... I don't know," he frowned, more used to being on the other side of the bars. "Now, let me make m'self clear - I do not want any of yer getting into fights over this, nor getting yourselves locked up t' keep her company... savvy?" A round of disheartened ayes chorused round the ship.  
  
"So what can we do Captain?" Oran frowned, as unhappy about Catherine being in jail as the rest of the crew.  
  
"Firstly, I want a lantern set at th' top of th' main mast - I want Kitty t' be able t' see we're here..." Jack ordered. "An' secondly I'm going t' visit her..."  
  
"But you said no visitors?" Gibbs queried.  
  
"I'm not going through th' front gate Gibbs!" he sighed. "I want a volunteer t' row me across t' below th' fort an' I'll scale up t' th' window..." He was drowned out with cries of those wanting to volunteer, but eventually picked Oran for he knew the Irishman would want to talk further. Jack quickly found a change of clothes for her in the hope that she was alone for he knew she would hate the idea of getting her dress dirty. He climbed down into the small boat, pleased to see that Oran was waiting and that a lantern already flickered from the mast. "Nice an' quiet Booth... remember we're not meant t' be here!"  
  
***  
  
Catherine walked calmly between the two marines, grateful at least that they had not manacled her. She smiled at Murtogg, surprised to see that he was one of the guards on duty.  
  
"Mistress Kitty?" he gasped in shock.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow will be spending the night in the cells courtesy of the Governor," the senior of the two marines escorting her ordered.  
  
Murtogg blinked, his mouth opening in disbelief. "But..."  
  
"Are you going to take her down there, or do we have to?" the second marine demanded.  
  
"Ah, but, ah, err, this way Mistress Kitty." He frowned, his curiosity getting the better of him. "What did you do?"  
  
Catherine put on her best bored voice, mimicking Jack's devil-may-care attitude. "Oh, nothing... just punched that bitch Mary and broke her nose..." She smiled unrepentantly as she remembered the sound of bones breaking - Jack had taught her well.  
  
He led her down the stairs into the cells. Luckily there was nobody else locked up that night and she would have the place to herself. "Let me get you a blanket Mistress Kitty... don't sit down or you'll ruin your dress." She turned to face him as he locked the door. "Sorry Mistress Kitty... rules - you understand."  
  
"That's alright Murtogg, honestly. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble..." She looked around the cell. "Although a blanket would be appreciated..."  
  
Murtogg dashed away, returning quickly with a navy issue blanket. She spread it on the stone seating area and settled down to sleep as best she could.  
  
***  
  
Jack decided it was one of the weirdest feelings looking into a jail and actually wanting to be in there. He could see her asleep in the dim candlelight. "Psst! Kitty!" he whispered, aware of the troops patrolling above. She opened one eye, cautiously looking round before spotting him.  
  
"Jack! Are you bloody mad?" she gasped.  
  
"Are you alone?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes... why?" Catherine replied, puzzled.  
  
"Well change!" A small bundle of clothes fell through the bars, closely followed by her boots. "I'm sure yer don't want t' ruin that dress!"  
  
She stood by the window, wobbling on tiptoe with her back to him as he reached inside and undid her laces. Jack silently thanked the fort builders for the small ledge that served as a seat around the inside of the cell else he'd never have reached. She passed her shoes out, wriggling quickly into the leather trousers before slipping her dress off. For a moment he caught a glimpse of her, half naked in the candle light, before she pulled her shirt on without bothering to unbutton it. The dress followed the shoes, then the earrings, pendant and bracelets. Jack froze as a guard passed above, hugging closely to the rocks, but he was not spotted.  
  
"I've got t' go Kitty," he whispered, smiling as she clung to the bars kissing him. He drew back, looking at her affectionately. "I've put a lantern atop th' mast so yer can see us luv... I'll be back properly in the morning!" He kissed her again before climbing carefully down the cliff face to where Oran waited with the boat below.  
  
"How is she?" Oran asked worriedly for Catherine had never been jailed before... well, apart from the odd day in the Black Pearl's brig.  
  
"She's alone up there, so she could change..." Jack patted the bundle of clothes in the bag he had thrown in the bottom of the boat. "But I want her out of there as soon as possible..."  
  
"No Captain... I meant how is she? Hell, we spent all that time together and I never even guessed..."  
  
"She doesn't speak with anybody about it Booth - not even family unless really pressed. It doesn't worry me that she can't but she's hurtin' bad over it... an' now the whole of Port Royal will know thanks to that mouthy bitch!" Jack spat with venom.  
  
Oran nodded silently, still shocked by Jack's revelation, concentrating on rowing for he realised Jack would say no more on the subject.  
  
***  
  
Thomas Spense lay quietly as his wife Rosamund reaching to blow out the lamp beside the bed. "What on earth happened tonight?" he asked. "I just do not understand it?"  
  
"I think some of it can be blamed on Mary. She may be our daughter but I caught her making several snide comments about Mistress Sparrow tonight. I told her not to say such things, but perhaps they were overheard?" she replied quietly.  
  
"But surely Mistress Sparrow over reacted. Whatever Mary may have said it did not warrant a broken nose... and in front of all the guests too!" He sighed sadly. "It was meant to be a celebration!"  
  
"Well, we won't find out now until the morning dear, so let's just go to sleep? I have the feeling you will need to be at your sharpest to figure this out," Rosamund suggested.  
  
"True." He kissed her gently on the cheek, rolling over to sleep. Whatever had happened, nothing could be done until the morning.  
  
***  
  
Theodore looked at his wife in disgust, unable even to bring himself to talk to her. Catherine had made a pretty mess of her face and although her nose had been straightened she would be bruised for weeks. He took a blanket from the bed, turning to leave.  
  
"Theodore?" Mary looked up at him through teary eyes. "Theodore... where are you going?"  
  
"Downstairs - I'll sleep on one of the settees..." he snapped angrily at her.  
  
"But I'm your wife..." she protested, unbelieving that he would leave their marriage bed.  
  
"You may be my wife Mary, but if you weren't pregnant you'd be out of this house with my boot up your..." He sighed in frustration. "Dammit Mary - I warned you, but you wouldn't listen! Well I hope you are happy now because you've destroyed this family! And for what? Some petty spite that's beyond understanding! Damn you Mary for what you've done!" he shouted, uncaring who heard as he slammed the bedroom door behind him.  
  
"Theodore?" His father stood at the top of the stairs and he could see Will and Elizabeth standing by their door in surprise. Luckily Weatherby Swann was nearly deaf and had heard nothing. "Theodore, what is happening?"  
  
"Mary opened her big mouth, Cat punched her and now Cat is in the cells!" Theodore snapped angrily. Elizabeth gasped in shock. "Mary has a broken nose and if anyone shows her one ounce of sympathy then they can pack their bags and leave!" He looked at his father. "I am not talking about this until the morning!" He trailed his blanket downstairs. "Goodnight!" he snarled, slamming the lounge door as well. Elizabeth, Will and Edmund looked at each other in shock before turning and returning to their rooms realising they would discover no more until Theodore was in a better mood.  
  
***  
  
Theodore stood next to the Commodore and the Governor watching as his sister opened one eye, staring at them through the bars.  
  
"Well if it isn't the three wise monkeys..." she drawled. "What do you want Theo?"  
  
Theodore sighed heavily. Her attitude was not going to do her any favours with the Governor and it had taken him an hour of argument just to get the man to agree to release his sister if she apologised.  
  
"Cat, you are free to go if you apologise to Mary..." Theodore began.  
  
He listened in disbelief as she started to chuckle - not the response he had been expecting. "No!"  
  
"Cat?" he inhaled sharply, shocked at her reply.  
  
"I will apologise to that bitch the day that hell freezes over Theo... an' not a moment sooner," Catherine retorted defiantly, smiling at the shock on his face.  
  
"Mistress Sparrow!" Thomas Spense shouted angrily. "You will not address my daughter in that way!" He noticed suddenly that she was not wearing her dress underneath the blanket. "How..." He rounded on Norrington. "Commodore, I said no visitors last night!"  
  
"Nobody visited Governor... why?" James Norrington frowned, still unable to believe this was happening.  
  
"Where is your dress Mistress Sparrow - the jewellery?" She shrugged, smiling insolently but not answering.  
  
Theodore smiled ruefully, realising what had happened. "Jack climbs well does he?" He was not surprised when she still did not answer, recognising the stubborn expression on her face from their childhood fights. Catherine was not backing down.  
  
"I will have your obedience Mistress Sparrow!" the Governor fumed. "And you will apologise!"  
  
"No, you will not have my obedience," she smiled assuredly. "The only person who has my obedience is Jack as my husband and Captain - and I will not apologise!"  
  
The Governor turned, storming back up the steps. "She stays here Commodore until she does apologise!" 


	13. Negotiations

Usual disclaimers. darned Disney!  
  
***  
  
Jack was unsurprised to receive a strongly worded request from the Commodore to meet in his office later that morning. Theodore had rowed out to see him earlier that morning to tell him his plan and how he hoped to persuade the Governor to free Catherine. Jack had warned him that she would not apologise and, given his current summons to the Commodore, he guessed that she had not. He rowed himself ashore, listening angrily to the whispered comments that followed his progress up to the fort. The previous night's escapade was all over the town - including the reasons for it. He stomped up the hill, cursing Mary with every breath and wondering how long the Governor would insist Catherine remained in jail. The usual punishment for fighting was a night in the cells, but when the Governor's daughter was involved, he did not know how long that would be extended.  
  
He shuddered as he entered the fort, hating the place for the bad memories it held of his own imprisonment and near-hanging - at least there was no gallows in the yard today. A marine escorted him to the Commodore's Office. "Commodore, Captain Sparrow to see you..."  
  
James Norrington looked up from his papers, relieved to see Jack had finally arrived. Although he had been at the party and had seen the fight he had no desire to keep Catherine locked up. But the Governor had demanded that she stay there until she apologised - and she had refused to. Somehow he had to find a way around this impasse.  
  
"Captain Sparrow," he smiled. "Come in..."  
  
"I want t' see Kitty first," Jack demanded. "Governor said no visitors last night... an' unless he's extended that I'd like t' see her now!"  
  
James Norrington sighed. It seemed he was cursed to be surrounded by such obstinacy today. He nodded, realising that he would get nowhere until Jack had seen her. "Not that you paid any attention to that particular order last night, did you?" He rose. "This way... although I am sure you can remember it yourself!"  
  
"I'm sure I can," Jack smiled at the subtle dig at his past visits as he followed the Commodore down to the cells.  
  
"Can you persuade her to apologise?" the Commodore asked as they walked across the yard. "If she will apologise I can let her go..."  
  
"That's up to Kitty, isn't it," he shrugged, doubting very much that she would apologise unless he ordered her to - and that would negate any meaning to the apology. James Norrington opened the doorway and Jack slipped past him, jumping down the steps three at a time. He was relieved to find Catherine napping quietly with her head resting on a blanket. "Wakey wakey Missy!" he smiled, watching as she opened her eyes sharply.  
  
"Don't call me..." She stopped on seeing the Commodore standing behind him. Slowly rising she walked across to the bars, hanging her arms through them. "Nice to see you haul your lazy butt in here to pay me a visit dear," she smiled.  
  
"Ole Norrington 'ere says he'll release yer if yer apologise to Mary..." Jack paused, knowing already what her response would be.  
  
She snorted. "Like I told the Governor, when hell freezes over and not before!"  
  
"Well, I thought that'd be yer feelings..." He turned to the Commodore. "Sorry mate, no apology!"  
  
"Sparrow! This is not a game!" James Norrington could not believe their attitude over this when a simple apology, even if not meant, would enable Catherine to be released.  
  
"I never said it was mate," Jack drawled. "But Kitty isn't apologising an' I support her decision." Catherine smiled at his backing of her refusal.  
  
"Do you want her to have to stay here?" the Commodore demanded. "Governor Spense has said she must stay here until she does apologise!"  
  
Jack shrugged. "No, but there's not a lot I can do about that, is there now?" He paused, looking thoughtful. "Can Kitty an' I have some time alone?"  
  
James Norrington frowned, wondering for a moment if this was yet another ploy of Jack's. "If you give me your sword and pistol I don't see why not," he eventually decided, taking the cell keys with him as he left. "You may have five minutes..."  
  
As soon as he had gone Jack reached through the bars embracing Catherine. "How'd yer feel?" he asked, kissing her as best he could.  
  
"Bored, but I'm alright." She shrugged. "Murtogg gave me a blanket last night so it hasn't been too bad..."  
  
"How long d' yer want t' stick this out? If th' Governor won't back down yer could be here fer a while..." Jack spoke quickly, knowing that the Commodore had not given them long and could return any time.  
  
"I know, but I am not apologising to Mary." She paused, looking at him seriously. "I suppose the news is all over town?"  
  
He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry luv. I had t' tell th' crew too so they wouldn't get into any fights over it." He smiled. "An' ban them from getting' themselves locked up t' keep yer company!" He kissed her again, pausing as he heard footsteps behind him. "Keep yerself safe luv! I'll get yer out as quickly as I can..."  
  
"Time's up Captain Sparrow." James Norrington stood at the base of the stairs, watching as Jack kissed Catherine once more.  
  
"I'll be back luv, an' I'll keep that lantern lit!" He smiled as she waved to him as he walked up the steps behind the Commodore.  
  
***  
  
Jack walked down the hill towards the town, deciding to stop at the Governor's Mansion. It was clear that the Governor had already made his mind up, but Jack knew from past experience that it was often more profitable to deal with the lady of the house. The servant paled on seeing him, obviously remembering the previous night's events.  
  
"I'd like to see Mistress Spense please," Jack asked, remembering his manners in an attempt to get through the door. His plan was only a faint hope, but it was worth a try.  
  
"I will see if the Mistress will receive you..." Jack shrugged as the door was shut in his face, although he had expected it, but he was relieved when it opened again. "Follow me..." The servant led the way into one of the smaller reception rooms where he saw Rosamund Spense sitting quietly working on some embroidery.  
  
"Thank you Forester, you may leave us..." The servant bowed to her and left, closing the door behind him. "Well, do sit Captain. We both know why you are here, so we can dispense with all the normal pleasantries - yes?"  
  
"That would be nice Mistress Spense." Jack smiled. "So I'll be blunt - I want m' wife out of jail!"  
  
"Thomas has declared that she will not be freed until she apologises..." She waved her hand expressively, indicating that it was out of her hands.  
  
Jack spoke cautiously, aware that he could be on shaky ground when speaking about her eldest daughter. "But Kitty won't apologise, an' I don't blame her. Yer daughter has been out of line fer a long time, an' since we came back it has been worse."  
  
"And this is to do with Mary's pregnancy?" Rosamund asked, curious to discover more about the argument. Although her husband had spoken with those involved, he had told her very little.  
  
"An' Kitty's lack of one." Jack sighed heavily. "I know Mary's yer daughter, but she's been a bitch t' Kitty. She even gave away Kitty's belongings when we were at sea! Mary's done nothing but taunt her since she discovered Kitty was barren - saying she's not a proper woman, unable to fulfil her duties an' all that. Ask Elizabeth or Will - they saw her last outburst. But b'fore Mary found out, only four living people knew - m'self, Edmund, Theo an' th' Admiral's surgeon. An' now it is all over Port Royal..." He looked at her earnestly. "Kitty wants t' give me a child more than anythin' else in th' world - but she cannot. How do you think she feels? Thanks t' yer daughter her most private an' personal business is now household gossip. Hell, I even heard people talkin' about it on m' way to th' Fort!"  
  
"This is news to me Captain, and I think it may be news to my husband." She sighed, remembering Catherine's outburst at the dinner table the night of the hurricane. "I know my daughter is no angel - indeed, I caught her talking about your wife several times last night. But that does not excuse your wife's response - she broke Mary's nose!"  
  
"Yer should be grateful she wasn't armed," Jack warned. "Or m'self either! I've already had t' threaten m' crew to stop them retaliating." He paused, watching her expression as his words registered. "Look, if yer can get her released I'll sail from here an' not return... but don't expect Kitty t' apologise. She'll sit there for months if need be - an' how d' yer think that would look?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rosamund puzzled, unsure if she wanted to follow the Captain's reasoning.  
  
"Kitty threw just one punch... even if it was a spectacularly successful one! How d'yer think it would reflect on th' Governor if he keeps her locked up fer a long time... Kitty is thought well of by a lot of people in town..." Jack smiled to himself as he saw her realise the possible implications of this.  
  
"The decision is up to my husband, Captain Sparrow." Rosamund Spense frowned, realising that Jack was not joking about his wife's determination. Even drunks caught brawling were usually released in the morning - but if this went on for months...  
  
Jack grinned. "I've been on th' receiving end of a woman's persuasion Mistress... we both know where th' real power in the household lies." He paused as he rose to leave. "How far would you go if that were somebody you loved in there?"  
  
***  
  
Rosamund Spense sat quietly in bed, waiting for her husband to return home. He had been seeing to some business at the Fort, but should be home soon. Her conversation with Captain Sparrow had prompted her to speak with Mistress Turner and Theodore. She had even taken the unusual step and visited Mistress Sparrow in jail. Captain Sparrow was right when he said his wife would not apologise. She had found some of the things revealed about her daughter disturbing - Mary had not been brought up to behave in such a manner.  
  
Eventually the door opened to reveal her husband. "In bed already my dear?" he asked.  
  
"I've had a busy day Thomas," she began cautiously. "I've been discovering a few things about our daughter..."  
  
"I take it you mean Mary - how is she today?" he asked, for he had been busy at the Fort with Commodore Norrington for most of the day. The pirates were getting bolder in the region and he wanted to get more ships from London to redress the balance.  
  
"I don't know - Theodore was not permitting her to receive visitors," she said.  
  
"Why ever not?" Thomas Spense turned to his wife in surprise.  
  
"I understand he is very upset with her behaviour and even threatened to throw her out of their house. He sides with his sister in the argument I believe." She paused, picking her words carefully. "I have spoken with Mistress Turner though, and Mistress Sparrow. It appears Mary's behaviour has been disgraceful lately."  
  
"But it does not explain why Mistress Sparrow hit her!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It does if you consider that Mary had just told Cordelia that Mistress Sparrow was barren." She paused, sighing heavily as her words registered. "Thomas, you saw her reaction at the party before the hurricane... for Mary to gossip over such a private matter is unforgivable!"  
  
"Then why did Mistress Sparrow not explain this?" he puzzled. Theodore had tried to explain it to him, but neither his daughter nor Mistress Sparrow offered any reason for the scene.  
  
"In jail... before the Commodore? Without even her husband there for support? Even when I went to visit her she found it hard to speak about the matter." She looked at him closely. "Thomas, I couldn't have done it, especially not without you there for moral support."  
  
"She should not have punched Mary!" Thomas argued obstinately.  
  
"Yes, perhaps her reaction was extreme - but she lives onboard a ship full of men so what can you expect. I also heard today that Mary has been goading her over this for more than a week now. Surely we can be gracious about this Thomas - find a way that releases her without losing face? Release her at night or something? Captain Sparrow has given his word that if she is released he will never come back to Port Royal..." she suggested.  
  
"She must apologise first!" Thomas Spense was adamant that he would not release her until she did.  
  
"She will not - however long you keep her there!" Rosamund sighed. "She will not apologise when she feels she was provoked beyond reason..."  
  
"Well then, I just guess we will see!" A few days in jail and she would be begging to be released he assumed - after all, she was just a woman.  
  
Rosamund sighed heavily. Only he could authorise her release and he was being as obstinate as Mistress Sparrow. She wondered who would break first.  
  
*** 


	14. Repercussions

Usual disclaimers. bleedin' things - worse than housework!  
  
***  
  
Catherine sighed as a group of four men were thrown into the cell next to her, regretfully realising that her solitude was at an end. She shut her eyes, ignoring them for they were drunk and rowdy but soon they spotted her half-concealed by her blanket. "Hey boys! What 'ave we got 'ere? I think it's an angel..." A chorus of ribald whistles accompanied their comments. "Come 'ere darlin' an' give us a kiss..."  
  
Catherine opened one lazy eye, sighed heavily and shut her eye again.  
  
"I said come 'ere darlin'!" the man slurred.  
  
"Ah, sod off you drunken bastard!" She didn't even bother looking at them - they were so drunk they could hardly stand up.  
  
"Ah, th' angel speaks!" The drunk's companions laughed.  
  
She ignored them, her eyes remaining closed despite their best attempts to get her attention.  
  
"Give it a rest guys!" A red-coated marine that she did not recognise stomped down the steps and threw another into their cell - although the man had been drinking, he was not drunk. His face was cut and bloody - he had clearly been fighting. "I'd have guessed we'd have a full house tonight with your ship in port!" He slammed the door, locking the man in, but before he could leave another man was escorted down the steps.  
  
"Put him in the other cell Chantry... can't have them fighting again!" Harvey, the first marine said not realising that Catherine was huddled beneath her blanket in the dim light.  
  
Catherine opened a cautious eye as she realised that the door to her cell was open. The man was pushed roughly into her cell. He too was bloodied - obviously from the fight with the first man. He sat on the straw covered floor, taunting the man in the neighbouring cell as the guards left.  
  
"Come here yer nancy and I'll finish what we started!" the tall man taunted.  
  
"Go t' Hell Estes!" the other man laughed, sticking his fingers up at him. "Tosser!"  
  
"Oooooooo brave are yer now with bars between us Smythe? Yer can't hide forever in there - they'll let us out in the morning!" Estes promised.  
  
"The whore was mine!" Smythe argued.  
  
Estes walked up to the bars, leaning with his hands through them. "Hah! I'd already paid her yer slimey weasel! Yer couldn't even wait your turn! Wait until the Captain hears about this!"  
  
"You're too scared to speak to the Captain... and you wouldn't even know what to do with a whore if you found one!" he taunted.  
  
"I know what to do with a whore yer bleedin' eunuch!" Estes made a grab through the bars, trying to reach Smythe who was wisely just out of reach.  
  
"Hah! So that's why you're sitting on the floor in a cell with a woman..." Smythe pointed to where Catherine was quietly watching the argument.  
  
The tall man stopped, cautiously looking around. He'd been too interested in taunting his opponent to notice who was in the cell with him, but his eyes widened when he saw her. "Well, perhaps things are looking up after all if they're providin' whores with their cells these days..."  
  
"Don't even think about it," Catherine drawled, carefully keeping her voice calm and disinterested even though she was panicking inside.  
  
"And what if I already have..." Estes started walking towards her, swaying slightly.  
  
She shrugged. "I could scream..."  
  
"Wouldn't stop me. There's many a way to shut a pretty mouth!" He leered, walking closer.  
  
"Or I could just smash your face in instead," she warned, her voice quiet with threat.  
  
He paused, blinking. This was not the response he expected. "What you waiting for Estes? She's not exactly too big for you!" Ribald hoots of derision and laughter erupted in the other cell.  
  
Catherine sighed, standing up slowly. "Don't say I didn't warn you mate..."  
  
Estes grabbed for her arm, slamming her against the bars. She brought her knee up, but he blocked it, smiling - unaware that her real attack was her left fist. Catherine smashed him in the face with all her strength, blood and several teeth spraying the wall.  
  
"You bitch!" he gasped in disbelief, staggering back in shock. The other cell fell quiet, unsure what to make of the turn of events. With an enraged roar he rushed her, using his strength to physically lift her feet from the ground, slamming her down into the straw.  
  
***  
  
Joshamee Gibbs led the group of men from the Black Pearl into the tavern, rubbing his hands with glee at the thought of a few pints of ale. Oran, Paul Fearnan and William Hawker brought up the rear, chatting animatedly. Although they did not mind their enforced stay in port, they were anxious to get to sea again and eager for Catherine to return to the ship... and especially the galley. Cotton was a good doctor but his cooking left a great deal to be desired - including flavour. Joshamee headed to the bar, buying the crew with him a drink, grateful that Jack had given him some money for the night. They found themselves a table, drinking heavily and eyeing appreciatively as a few whores began to notice them. Although the town was more respectable than Tortuga, a good whore could still be found if you knew the right taverns.  
  
The tavern filled, there were a large number of ships in the harbour tonight and soon drunken laugher filled the air. Oran left the table to get another drink, listening to the conversations around him whilst waiting quietly to be noticed by the barmaid. His heart sank as he realised the topic of conversation involved Jack and Catherine.  
  
"Yeah, for all his swagger Sparrow ain't yet got a child on her. Now there's this rumour about the woman being barren... right convenient if you ask me. Sounds more like a ploy to cast the blame away from him. He can't be right, dresses strange with all those beads and plaits..." the man next to him slurred.  
  
The man seemed drunk, spouting his nonsense to all who would listen, but his eyes were sharp. The barmaid eventually reached him and he placed his order for another ale, but as he spoke the drunk realised who he was.  
  
"Hey, you're from the Black Pearl... aren't you? My friends and I were wondering about the truth to the rumours... is it the woman or the Captain?" he asked.  
  
Oran sighed. "The only thing it is mate is none of your business..."  
  
"Come now... you're one of the crew - surely you can tell us..." He waved his arms encompassing his companions. "We won't tell anyone now, will we mates!" They laughed. He walked up to Oran, standing eye to eye with him. "If Sparrow can't get a child on her then I'll be glad to try..."  
  
Oran looked at the man in disgust, picking up his ale and heading back to the table. He felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back and making him spill his drink.  
  
"Hey, I was talking to you!" the man shouted. The bar suddenly went quiet, the rest of the Black Pearl crew rising.  
  
"You're not even fit to lick Kitty's boots..." Oran turned again, intent on heading back to their table.  
  
"I'll be glad to lick her elsewhere," he laughed.  
  
Oran dropped the rest of his ale, his fist slamming hard into the stomach of the man. "Oran! No!" Joshamee cried too late, holding back the rest of the crew as he belatedly remembered Jack's orders. "Oran!" But Oran was not listening as he and the suddenly sober man traded blows. Tables were upturned, chairs smashed as they fought. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the watch being called for, but Oran did not stop - realising that the fight was a set up but vowing to make his antagonist pay. The fight tumbled outside and continued on the dockside, a crowd following from the tavern. "Paul - get Jack!" Joshamee ordered, but he could already hear the sound of the watch approaching and knew that Paul would not reach the Black Pearl in time.  
  
Red-coated marines surrounded the combatants, pulling them apart. "Alright you two, let's be having you up in the cells..." Oran and the man were forced up the hill towards the Fort, aimed rifles ensuring their obedience.  
  
"Back to the ship!" Joshamee Gibbs ordered the remaining crew, muttering under his breath. He didn't want to think what Jack would say when he found out...  
  
***  
  
Catherine gradually felt the cell blacken, his hands around her throat slowly tightening. She went limp, sagging suddenly in the hope he would think she had fainted. He released her, ripping her shirt open to cheers of encouragement from the next cell. Catherine took a rasping breath, her knee finally connecting with his groin with the last of her strength... He squeaked in disbelief, collapsing on top of her as he held himself defensively. "Bitch!" he gasped, his voice much higher than usual.  
  
"I told you," she panted. "I told you I was no whore!" She froze, hearing booted footsteps on the stairs, then everyone seemed to talk at once.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" a marine demanded, as he escorted Oran down to the cells.  
  
"Kitty!" Oran shouted, pushing past the guard in an attempt to get to her. "Let me in there mate!"  
  
The guard laughed, opening the door. "Never seen someone so anxious to get in a cell before!" He opened the door and Oran dashed through, hauling the groaning man off Catherine.  
  
"Kitty! Are you alright?" He picked her up gently, holding her ruined shirt around her shaking body, turning angrily to the marine. "Get this man out of here mate, before I kill him!" he warned.  
  
The guard blinked, realising that the dark haired man meant his threat and panicking as he realised who had been in the cell with the tall sailor. "Murtogg! Mullroy! Get down here!"  
  
Murtogg and Mullroy soon appeared, stumbling down the stairs in their haste. "Mistress Kitty?" Murtogg gasped, rushing past the guard into the cell to help Oran. "Harvey!" he shouted up the stairs to the other guard. "Send for the Commodore and Captain Sparrow!" Murtogg ordered, "And Captain Groves!" He turned to the guard. "What the hell were you thinking of Muir? Didn't you know Mistress Kitty was in here?"  
  
"I didn't put anyone in there with her! It must have been Harvey or Chantry- I've only just come on duty! I had no idea she wasn't alone!" Muir protested.  
  
Oran sat her on the stone seat, wrapping the blanket protectively around her shoulders. He brushed her hair away from her face, spotting her already bruised throat. "At least I was in time," he smiled, hugging her.  
  
The cell door was still open, although guarded by Mullroy's raised rifle, when the man Oran had been fighting with was brought in. The new guard looked at the scene in confusion. "Put him in the full one!" Murtogg ordered angrily. "This cell's occupied!" The marine blinked, but unlocked the second cell and forced the man through. The marine dashed from the cells, realising something was going to happen and he did not want to be anywhere near it.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" The angry voice of the Commodore could be heard at the top of the stairs, heavy footsteps descending. He looked in disbelief at the scene before him, jumping as the door above was flung open to reveal Jack and Theodore racing each other to the bottom. The marine Harvey followed slowly behind.  
  
"Kitty!" Jack shouted, nearly pushing the Commodore over as he dashed to her side. He quickly took in the state of her throat. "Is this the best safety you can offer her?" Jack shouted, his eyes black with anger. Theodore pushed past too, crouching next to Jack.  
  
"Murtogg - what is going on?" Theodore asked.  
  
"I don't know Sir," Murtogg admitted. "Mullroy and I came down when Muir shouted. He'd just brought Oran down for fighting... Mistress Kitty was barely conscious under the man in her cell..."  
  
Jack looked at Oran. "I'll speak with you about that later!" he sighed, disappointedly. "I thought I'd told all the crew not to fight!" Oran opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced with a look.  
  
"Cat, are you alright?" Theodore was relieved when his sister nodded. "Commodore, Cat cannot remain here!"  
  
The occupants of the other cage watched warily, unsure what was happening - why were both the Naval Captain and Jack Sparrow arguing on her behalf with the Commodore? Just who was this woman?  
  
"I cannot release her until she apologises - it is the Governor's orders!" James Norrington argued. "Will you apologise?"  
  
Catherine shook her head. "Never!"  
  
"Damn it woman!" James Norrington shouted, losing his patience. "Will you apologise?"  
  
"No," she tried to shout, but her voice only came out as a whisper.  
  
Jack rose, turning to Theodore. "Theo, what does a man have t' do t' get locked up here? Get drunk? Fight? Punch a naval officer?"  
  
"Any of those would work..." Theodore frowned, unsure what Jack meant.  
  
"Fine!" Jack's fist connected with Theodore's face - not as hard as he could punch but hard enough to split his lip, knocking him to the floor. "Then I'm stayin'!"  
  
Theodore rose, wiping the blood from his lip. "That won't work Jack. I won't lock you up for that!"  
  
Jack started to walk out of the cell. "How about hittin' th' Commodore then?" he smiled.  
  
James Norrington took a step back, his hand reaching for his sword. "Captain Sparrow, I suggest you stop now!" he threatened.  
  
"Yer gonna lock me up then, or do I have t' draw m' pistol too?" Jack grinned.  
  
The Commodore looked at him in disbelief, realising that Jack's antics would get more and more outrageous until he got his wish. "I never thought I'd see the day when you begged to be locked up!" He shook his head. "Leave your effects on the side - you can stay until morning." He turned to Theodore. "Captain Groves, I believe we need to visit the Governor in the morning about your sister!"  
  
Smythe gasped, realising who Estes had attacked - the wife of Captain Sparrow who was also the sister of Captain Groves. He paled backing away from the bars into the darkness.  
  
James Norrington rounded angrily on the two marines. "Muir! Harvey! You are suspended from duty tonight and will report to my office in the morning - Chantry too if he was on duty when this happened! Whatever possessed you to put a man in with Mistress Sparrow!"  
  
"Commodore!" Harvey protested. "I didn't see her in there! I thought she was gone!"  
  
"I do not want to know tonight!" the Commodore argued furiously. "You will all report for punishment to my office in the morning!"  
  
"Commodore, what about..." Murtogg indicated the still groaning form of Estes on the ground.  
  
"Put him in the other cell," he ordered, "for his own safety!"  
  
The Commodore turned on his heels, leaving Theodore and the marines to sort out who was in which cell. "You going to be alright Cat?" he asked, crouching down before her.  
  
"I'll be fine Theo... Jack is here now," she smiled.  
  
He messed her hair, glad that she appeared to have shrugged the incident off. From what he understood it was a good thing that Oran had gotten into the fight or who knew what would have happened. "Murtogg, Mullroy, you are on duty here until relieved. If my sister requires anything she is to have it immediately!" They nodded and he turned to Jack as he locked the cell. "I'll see you in the morning..." He nodded before turning and leaving the cells.  
  
Jack's wrapped his arms protectively around Catherine. "Yer safe t'night luv," he whispered, kissing her on the lips as he wrapped the blanket around them. He stared as Estes came to the bars.  
  
"I'm sorry Captain. I didn't realise she was your wife..." Estes spoke quietly, realising only too late his error and terrified of the consequences.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Doesn't matter mate - dead is dead. If I don't get you then one of m' crew will!" He turned his attention back to Catherine, but Oran grinned as he saw the occupants of the cell backing away from Estes as he slowly realised he was a good as dead already. Oran caught Estes' eye, drawing his finger across his throat, imitating a blade. He smiled as he saw the man understand his threat, nearly fainting in fear. Oran shut his eyes, still smiling as he calmly settled down to sleep.  
  
*** 


	15. Reluctant Release

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
Commodore Norrington sighed heavily as the three marines before him blamed each other for the incident of the previous night. Both Harvey and Chantry claimed that they did not realise she was still in the cell and Muir protested had not even been on duty when the man had been placed there.  
  
"Quiet!" he shouted, his normally calm demeanour evaporating. "Muir - you will report to duty as normal. I do not hold you responsible in any way for this. Dismissed!" The three marines turned to leave. "No! Just Muir! You two, shut the door!"  
  
Harvey and Chantrey gulped, turning to face the Commodore again. "You were both responsible for placing a man in with Mistress Sparrow last night. The fact that you thought she had left is not an excuse - she could have been raped or even killed! It is only sheer luck that a crew member of the Black Pearl was arrested and prevented it!" He paused, looking at them angrily. "You will each receive twelve lashes for your incompetence. You will then report to Sergeant Gordon and inform him that you are to be placed on latrine duty until I deem you competent for any other duty... however long that may be! Dismissed!"  
  
As the two marines fled his office he noticed Theodore waiting for him. "You wished to see me this morning Commodore?"  
  
"Yes Captain. I am going to see the Governor and I wish you to come with me. I am determined that your sister will be released, especially after last night. She has already spent twice as long in the cells as any normal brawler - enough is enough!" he fumed. Although the law was the law, this was beginning to descend into tyranny.  
  
"She still won't apologise Commodore - even after last night." Theodore sighed, cursing his sister's stubbornness.  
  
"Well, we will just have to persuade the Governor then..." Norrington replied, determined to get Catherine released.  
  
***  
  
Governor Thomas Spense looked in disbelief at the Commodore. "No Commodore! I will not have Mistress Sparrow released until she apologises to my daughter!"  
  
"Governor - we need the second cell. I cannot have just one person in there when the other cell is full to overflowing!" James Norrington protested.  
  
"The cells are not meant to be comfortable Commodore... if people don't like the conditions then they will just have to be better behaved." He paused, looking up briefly as his wife entered the room. "But she will not be released!"  
  
"Thomas, is everything alright? I heard Mistress Sparrow had been assaulted?" Rosamund Spense asked worriedly.  
  
"It is nothing to concern yourself with my dear. The Commodore and Captain Groves were just leaving..." The tone of dismissal was clear in his voice and the officers rose to leave.  
  
Rosamund put her hand on Theodore's arm, halting his departure. "Theodore, how is Mary?"  
  
"No worse than she deserves Mistress Spense," he sighed, "but complaining loudly."  
  
"May I visit her soon?" she asked, concerned that he still forbade any visitors to his house.  
  
Even though he addressed his words to her, Theodore looked angrily at the Governor. "When my sister is released I see no problem with you visiting," he acknowledged. "But Mary will have no visitors until then. Good day."  
  
He turned and followed the Commodore from the room, fuming at the Governor and his stiff-necked refusal to release Catherine. He stalked up the hill with James Norrington, surprised to hear a woman's voice calling his name. They both stopped in surprise.  
  
"Captain Groves! Captain Groves! Stop, please!" He turned to see the seamstress running after him, a pile of packages balanced precariously in her arms. "Oh, good morning Commodore." She paused. "Thank goodness I caught you Captain. I have your sisters clothes she ordered... but she is in there," she nodded to the Fort, "and now I cannot find Captain Sparrow and your household would not accept any packages for Mistress Sparrow..." She paused for breath. "Can I give them to you?"  
  
"Of course Mistress, although I am not sure how long it will be until Catherine can wear these... the Governor has decreed that she will not be released until she apologises... and Catherine will not apologise..." he replied sadly.  
  
"But even drunks are let out the next morning..." Tabitha gasped, looking at the Theodore and Commodore in disbelief.  
  
"It is out of my hands, and that of the Captain. Even though she was assaulted by a fellow prisoner last night, the Governor will not agree to her release." James Norrington shrugged, before smiling at her.  
  
"But there is more than one way to skin a cat,... and gossip is such a terrible thing, is it not? Once it starts there is no stopping it and soon it is all over town," Theodore winked as he accepted the parcels.  
  
Tabitha blinked in confusion before a small "Oh!" escaped her lips. She understood what the Commodore and Captain were asking her to do and although not normally a gossip herself, she was more than happy to do it. "Yes Captain, it is a terrible thing. You must excuse me, I have a number of people to see today..."  
  
He smiled as she walked back down the hill. Yes, there was definitely more than one way to skin a cat - or in this case free a Cat.  
  
***  
  
Entering the fort, Theodore quickly walked across the yard and into the cells where Murtogg and Mullroy still stood guard. "Okay, let the brawlers out... full cell first!"  
  
Murtogg unlocked the first cell, nearly bowled over as Estes fled. His companions did not comment, pleased to be free of the cell and as far away from him as they could.  
  
"Now you two!" Theodore turned to the second cell. "I'm sorry Cat, not you today!"  
  
She shrugged, sitting back down as Oran walked quickly through the open cell door. Jack did not move. "Come on Jack!" Theodore looked at him realising that he was going to be stubborn.  
  
"I'm not movin' Theo! If yer cannot keep m' wife safe then' I'm not leavin'!" Jack crossed his arms, sitting next to Catherine. "Or do I have t' hit somebody again?"  
  
"Jack, you cannot stay! Cat will be safe now - nobody will dare put anyone in with her," Theodore protested.  
  
"Do I have t' deck yer again mate? I said I'm not leavin'!" Jack argued.  
  
Theodore sighed in exasperation as he locked the doors. "Then stay there Jack!" He smiled ruefully. "You don't have to thump me just to prove your point! Oh, the seamstress gave me your order today... seems she was having difficulty delivering it."  
  
"Give 'em to Oran t' take back to th' Pearl mate, but leave a fresh shirt as Kitty's was ruined last night..." He turned to Oran. "Tell the old woman not t' worry but I want everybody onboard. No socialising until we return. They'll be out in force t' get th' crew locked up now..." Oran nodded, leaning close as Jack whispered. "Leave Estes for now... let him sweat."  
  
***  
  
It was dark when Governor Spense sat down to dinner, looking in dismay at the lack of food on the table - the servants had obviously not been shopping for fresh produce. "Rosamund, what is this?" He pointed to his plate is disgust.  
  
"It seems that the town is refusing to supply us my dear... something to do with Mistress Sparrow remaining locked up I believe. Even when I went personally and offered twice the normal price I was refused..." Rosamund shrugged, secretly delighted at the stance taken by the townsfolk.  
  
"That is outrageous!" he fumed. "They cannot do that!"  
  
"Yes they can dear. I was told by everyone that they would continue to refuse us until she was freed. There is a lot of bad feeling in the town over her continued detention, especially since news of the attack appears to have spread..." She watched his face mottle angrily as he realised the gossip had spread so quickly.  
  
"Damn Sparrow!" he cursed. "Damn him to hell!"  
  
"It cannot be Captain Sparrow, Thomas, for he is in jail too." Rosamund explained.  
  
"What? How?" he gasped.  
  
Rosamund smiled quietly to herself. "I heard that he refused to leave the cell this morning, insisting that he would stay to protect his wife since the troops could not... and the Governor would not..." She paused, letting the implications of the Captain's actions register. "Release her Thomas... please."  
  
"She must apologise!" he protested.  
  
"Then we will starve! And I will not be allowed to see our daughter!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please Thomas... release her..."  
  
"No!" he shouted, stalking from the table.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast at the Spense household was little better, even the children pushing the food around their plates in disgust, but he would not back down. He was sure this little storm about the Sparrows would blow over and surely the townsfolk would soon forget it. But one breakfast turned to two, and then three and still the townsfolk refused to sell to them.  
  
He looked angrily at Rosamund once the children had left the evening dinner table. "What will it take to get these people to sell us food!" he demanded.  
  
"Fair justice, Thomas. Just fair justice. I even offered ten times the price for some eggs today but was refused... they will not serve what they see as tyranny. You must release her! Do you want the children to starve?" Rosamund shouted in exasperation.  
  
He threw his napkin onto the table in defeat. "I can see I am going to get no peace and no food until I do!" he complained bitterly as he rose. "I will be back shortly!"  
  
***  
  
Commodore James Norrington smiled to himself as the Governor left the office, quickly walking across the yard and into the cells.  
  
"Okay - the two of you can go!" James Norrington smiled as he unlocked the cell door.  
  
Jack blinked. "In th' middle of th' night?" He helped Catherine up from the floor where they'd been sleeping.  
  
"Governor Spense has declared that you are to be released and escorted to your ship..." He paused. "You are to be gone from Port Royal before dawn."  
  
Jack nodded, realising the petty spite of the Governor. "Come on Kitty... let's go."  
  
They followed the Commodore from the cell and were escorted by six stony faced marines down the hill.  
  
Catherine stopped outside of her brother's house and turned to the senior marine escorting them. "Can I say goodbye to Theodore and Papa?"  
  
He shook his head sadly. "Commodore said that the Governor ordered you escorted straight to the ship... no visiting..."  
  
Jack shook his head. "They will be asleep Kitty - an' I don't think they'll allow you to stop anywhere near Mary..."  
  
"But..." He could see tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"Let us go - don't give th' Governor the satisfaction of provoking another scene..." He hugged her, knowing how upset she was but proud of her that she refused to cry before the marines. He turned to the marine. "Will yer let Theo know we wanted to say goodbye?"  
  
"I will Captain Sparrow... as soon as I am off duty." The senior marine nodded. "But I cannot do anything whilst under orders of the Governor..."  
  
Catherine sadly realised the truth of his words but relieved that Theodore and her father would know that they at least tried to say goodbye. Jack helped her down into the boat and rowed her back to the Black Pearl. Paul Fearnan and William Hawker were on watch and both hugged her delightedly. Jack quickly woke the crew and ordered the Black Pearl to leave, but Catherine slipped sadly into the cabin, watching Port Royal disappear from view through the stern windows. She was surprised though when Jack turned into the small, secret bay that he used to use as a pirate, listening in disbelief as she heard the anchor being lowered. Walking out on deck she saw a small boat being lowered - Oran and Little Feather climbing over the side rail.  
  
"We must be away by dawn," he warned. "Give Estes my regards. Much as I'd like to do this myself too many know what I look like..." he sighed sadly. "Don't get caught!" He looked up, seeing her at the cabin doors. "Kitty m' dear..."  
  
"What's happening?" she frowned.  
  
"Oh nothing, just some business needin' t' be sorted before we leave." He twined his arm in hers. "Come t' bed luv..."  
  
"But..." she protested, realising he was not telling the truth.  
  
"You have command Mister Gibbs!" Jack shut and locked the doors behind him, ensuring that he and his wife would have some privacy. "Now... where was that bunk..." he grinned.  
  
*** A couple of hours later Catherine jumped as she heard the sound of the anchor being raised, shaking her from her thoughts. She noticed Jack smiling happily to himself. "What was all that about?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Nothin' t' worry yerself about luv. Like I said, just a bit of unfinished business needin' t' be taken care of..." Jack grinned.  
  
"Jack Sparrow..." she frowned, looking at him closely.  
  
"I said it was nothin' luv... don't worry yerself about it!" He kissed her on the forehead - the last thing she needed to know about was the untimely demise of a sailor called Estes.  
  
"But..." she struggled to sit up, only to find herself pulled back down on the bunk. "But what of my unfinished business Jack. Why did the Governor have to be so petty?" Her eyes filled with tears. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Papa!"  
  
Jack sighed, relieved that she at last allowed herself to cry. He held her to him tightly as she sobbed. "Because he is a stuck up bastard, okay luv... that sort don't know nothin' about common decency..." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Who knows, we may see Theo at sea an' perhaps even find a way t' see yer father..."  
  
"Who will look after Papa though? He still needs care until his arm is fully healed and Mary won't do it!" she worried.  
  
"Ssshhh... I'm sure Theo will arrange something..." he comforted, pulling her to him as he snuggled back under the sheet. He kissed her, his hand stroking the hair from her face before slipping his hand down her back. "Yer father will be fine..."  
  
*** 


	16. The Lact Brothers

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
***  
  
Mid September  
  
Jean Claude Lact looked at his younger brother with pride. Although Louis had only been on the Catalyntie for little over a month he had already found his sea legs and become friends with the crew. They had taken on a number of new crew members recently as well, and it had helped him not to be the only new person onboard. He worried sometimes at the anger that seemed to burn in his brother's eyes, but it was only natural considering all he had lost. Jean Claude hoped that it would pass soon though, it was not good to hold onto such hatred especially when there was nothing that could ease it. He saw that his brother talking quietly but intently with one of the crew, Henri Nevers - at least he seemed alright for now.  
  
A shout from the top of the main mast shattered his thoughts. "Captain! Sail ho off the starboard bow!"  
  
He drew his spy glass, squinting as he peered through trying to make out the ship's identity. He smiled, a feral grin - a British merchant ship. "Loose the topgallants, ready the cannon!" he ordered, swinging the wheel to alter their course, bringing the Catalyntie onto a bearing that would cut across the bow of their prey. He grinned - life was good and the pirate ship soon caught the slower merchant.  
  
Cannons roared and pistol shot whizzed through the air as battle was joined, but the British ship was outclassed and outgunned by the French ship. Soon the pirates boarded and the merchant Captain ordered his men to surrender - swords clattered to the deck. "Take what we want men!" he ordered, pleased to find the smaller ship had a good supply of fresh water which was exactly what they needed.  
  
Yes, he thought... life was definitely good.  
  
***  
  
Mary Groves sighed heavily as the servants once again turned away her friend Cordelia. Theodore had kept his threat and had forbidden any of her friends from visiting in the hope it would curb her gossiping tongue. Her mother had visited yesterday, but that seemed more part of her punishment than a relief for Rosamund Spense was very much on Theodore's side of the argument.  
  
At least the awful Turners had finally left with their nearly deaf father and boisterous son and the garden was finally free of the hideous old donkey. It was nice to have the place quiet and almost to herself - well, apart from Edmund Groves but he had not spoken to her since the night that Catherine left so he hardly counted. Theodore had said that he was going to hire a maid especially to look after his father and for that she was grateful. The less she had to do with that obnoxious old man the better. The most delightful absence though was that of the Sparrows - it had almost been worth a broken nose to be rid of them.  
  
She looked up as Collins entered the lounge. "Mistress Groves, there is a man here to see about the garden..."  
  
Mary smiled. "Show him in Collins, I will receive him here..." Theodore had said that she could replant the garden how she wished and she fully intended to fill the ruined borders with lush planting. The little arbour needed attention too having served as a stable for over a month and she hoped that the builder would call later in the day. She looked up as the man entered - grateful that Theodore had not cut her off from his money entirely.  
  
***  
  
Mid October  
  
Jean Claude had not changed his view of the world when he stumbled back to his ship four weeks later, pleasantly drunk and having spent a very entertaining evening with one of the many whores of Tortuga. He managed to row back to the Catalyntie, clambering onboard at only his second attempt - which was pretty good considering how much alcohol he had drunk that night. He rolled into his cabin, surprised to find Louis looking at his charts, studying them intently.  
  
"Louis?" he slurred. "What are you doing?" He rested his hands on the table to help the cabin stop spinning.  
  
"Learning as you told me to Jean Claude... how can I advance if I do not know such things?" Louis replied quietly.  
  
Jean Claude shrugged. "True," he sighed, managing to sit on one of the chairs. "But you should be ashore, sampling the delights of one of the lovely ladies that roam the streets..."  
  
"I've no time for Tortuga whores when there's British ships out there begging to be taken!" Louis argued.  
  
"Well, this is the last day of shore leave for we sail in the morning. Go, enjoy yourself, for we'll not return until January to pay the levy..." Jean Claude tried to stand, fumbling with his purse, but fell back down in the chair with an oath.  
  
Louis spun round in shock, staring at his brother. "Levy? What levy?"  
  
"The levy to Sparrow," Jean Claude explained. "Twenty five per cent as per the accord." He held his head in his hands, wishing the ship did not sway so with the tide.  
  
Louis was glad his brother was drunk, or he'd never have discovered the information. "You mean that we have been taking ships to pay Sparrow?"  
  
"We have an accord Louis," Jean Claude attempted to explain. "You would not understand... we owe him our lives and we will pay as we agreed... it is a matter of honour!"  
  
"A quick knife would solve the problem easier!" Louis said venomously.  
  
Jean Claude frowned, his mind unable to either keep up or to argue with is brother. He eventually managed to stand, reaching in his purse for some coins. He thrust several gold pieces into his brother's hand. "Louis, Louis, go and get drunk, get yourself a whore and forget about it..."  
  
Left with no recourse but to take the money, Louis left the cabin and rowed himself across to Tortuga. After that discovery perhaps it was not such a bad idea to get drunk.  
  
***  
  
Stupid whore! He had picked her for her red hair, reminding him of the Sparrow woman and all he'd like to do to her. He sighed drunkenly at her smashed body... why were women so fragile he mused as he staggered back to the dock. He'd never hit a woman like that before. It had been fun, but he'd have to be more careful next time and not so rough - well, at least until he had the pirate's woman in his hands. He chuckled drunkenly to himself - then he'd teach her a thing or two, oh yes he would.  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude was relieved to see his brother not so angry the following morning. They had sailed with the morning tide, heading south to the Atlantic east of Barbados so Jean Claude never heard of the red haired whore found battered to death in a dark alley - perhaps he would not have been so carefree if he had. He was hoping to catch some outgoing slavers, laden with money to buy slaves in Africa. The more he took the greater their seventy five per cent would be... and he wanted it to be as large as possible.  
  
***  
  
Late December  
  
The Catalyntie sailed northwards, back towards Tortuga for the meeting with the Black Pearl. They had been very successful in the south and their hold was full to overflowing. Jean Claude was eager to return to New Orleans for Christmas. He was pleased with his brother's progress over the months, raising him to be second only to his Quartermaster Luc Narbonne.  
  
"Captain?" Luc came to stand next to him at the wheel.  
  
"Oui?" Jean Claude replied distractedly.  
  
"I don't like the atmosphere amongst the crew," Luc warned. "There's been a lot of muttering about the levy these last few days..."  
  
"It is to be expected, but we will keep the accord. This is the first year and it will be the hardest to bear, but they must not forget that they owe Sparrow their lives... he could have left us to die with not even enough shot for a decent death!" Jean Claude shuddered at the memory - it had been as close to death as he'd like to come.  
  
"Aye, I know that but the crew are restless..." Luc said uneasily.  
  
"Captain!" the lookout shouted. "Sails ho! Dead ahead!"  
  
"Perhaps a bit of action on the return trip will take their mind off things..." He brought his spy glass to bear on the two ships, surprised to find one was a smaller pirate ship. He smiled. "And they've already taken a ship for us - how kind!" Perhaps Louis should take command of the boarding party he mused, thinking it was time that he learned how to command the men.  
  
***  
  
"Hallam!" Paul Candell shouted in alarm. "Sail off the stern! Another pirate vessel!" he warned as he stared through the spy glass. "Jesus, it's the Catalyntie!" he exclaimed.  
  
Neithan Hallam dashed to the stern and snatched the spy glass from him, staring through it at the rapidly approaching ship. "Cut the lines! Get us away from here!" he ordered as the bigger ship loomed towards them, realising that Lact would take them if he could. He shouted down to the Captain. "Captain! We have to run!"  
  
Anamaria looked at her second in command in shock. "Get us out of here now!" she ordered urgently. "Take us amongst the shoals!" She made her way as fast as she could to his side. Neithan put his arm around her worriedly - heavily pregnant with his child she was in no condition to fight but she shrugged off his arm and took the wheel herself. Even pregnant she was still the best helmsman onboard. Frantically she sailed amongst the shoals, often scraping the keel in an attempt to get away but even though the Catalyntie was forced to go a longer route she was still faster and rapidly gained.  
  
"Load the cannon!" Neithan ordered the crew. "And prepare for boarders!"  
  
A single cannon shot raked across their bow as Anamaria swung the wheel frantically to avoid them but the next shot smashed into them, lurching the ship sideways with the force of impact. "Defend the Captain!" he shouted as the larger ship boarded them, drawing his sword and placing himself in front of her as the French crew swarmed across their decks. But there was little they could do - vastly outnumbered the crew fell rapidly until only Paul, Neithan and Anamaria stood by the wheel.  
  
Pirates rarely left other pirates alive when they took a ship, and the two men were well aware of this as they placed themselves in front of Anamaria. They watched in horror as the pirates swarmed up the stairs towards the wheel, Paul falling first to their many swords. A young blonde man stepped forward, obviously in command of the other pirates. "And what are you hiding here Monsieur?" He waved one of his pistols. "Step aside!"  
  
"No!" Neithan argued. "Let her go safely!"  
  
"I said step aside!" Louis raised his pistol but Neithan did not move. A shot rang out and he slowly slumped against the wheel, sliding downwards as he looked in disbelief at the hole in his chest. Louis Lact smiled when he saw the pregnant woman that had been shielded by the man he assumed was the Captain.  
  
Jean Claude watched in disbelief as Louis shot the man defending a woman at the wheel. "No!" he shouted as his brother raised his second pistol at the woman. "Louis, no!" Realising that his brother could not hear him he frantically raised his own pistol, taking careful aim.  
  
"Wha..." Louis jumped, his pistol flew from his hands as he fired, the shot flying high and taking the woman in the shoulder. She fell to the deck bleeding, trying frantically to protect her stomach. He stared in disbelief as his brother swung across from the Catalyntie  
  
"Damn it Louis! She is with child! Even you should be able to see that!" Jean Claude shouted, incredulous that his brother would have shot her.  
  
"This is a pirate ship, Jean Claude - or had you forgotten!" Louis snarled. "No survivors!"  
  
"We may be pirates but we have some standards!" Jean Claude knelt down by Anamaria, trying to stem the flow of blood.  
  
"And what would they be - pray tell dear brother? For this smacks of the same ineptitude that cost you the Swallow! The same ineptitude that sends us to Tortuga to pay a levy to bloody Sparrow!" He nodded to a number of the nearby crew, who quietly nodded back. "Well, brother - let me tell you something! The crew aren't going to pay Sparrow and they aren't going to follow you!"  
  
Jean Claude looked up in alarm, never believing that his own brother would lead a mutiny against him. "Louis, don't be stupid..."  
  
"The crew are with me Jean Claude!" A ragged cheer went up amongst the men.  
  
Jean Claude looked at Louis in disbelief, shocked to realise the extent of the mutiny and his brother's part in it. "Louis, you are mad!" he exclaimed.  
  
Louis smiled darkly. "This ship is mine now Jean Claude!" He turned to the nearest men. "Lock 'em up!" he ordered.  
  
Jean Claude found himself forcibly removed from the smaller ship and bundled into his own brig. His eyes met with Luc Narbonne who shook his head quietly. Luc may not have been with the mutineers, indeed he had tried to warn him, but he would bide his tongue to save his own hide having no desire to share the fate of Jean Claude. He hit the floor with a thud, finding Anamaria practically thrown on top of him.  
  
Jean Claude looked in hope as his brother paused, turning to look at him at the base of the stairs. "Why?" Louis shrugged, not speaking, and left. "For pity's sake Louis," he cried after him, "at least give me some bandages for the woman! Louis!" But his cries went unanswered.  
  
Jean Claude eased the woman gently off him. Her face had smashed against the deck as she protectively cradled her stomach... she was clearly in shock. She pressed herself against the hull, trying to get as far from him as possible. "Madame, I must see to your wound," he apologised. "I promise I will not hurt you... Madame, do you understand me? I have to stop the bleeding!"  
  
She looked at him, her eyes slowly taking in the bars surrounding them. She nodded as he pulled her shirt away from her shoulder. "Jesus!" he cursed for the shot had gone clean through, leaving a ragged exit wound.  
  
"How bad is it?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"The shot went straight through, but I will have to bandage it..." He looked around urgently for anything he could reach to stem the bleeding, but there was nothing. Jean Claude sighed, removing his shirt and ripping it into strips. He was relieved that the wound did not need cauterising else she would have rapidly bled to death. "Here..." he bandaged her shoulder as best he could. "That should at least ease the bleeding." He frowned worriedly, wondering what fate his brother had in store for the both of them.  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude looked in relief at the small island over the starboard rail. He recognised it and knew exactly where he was - but also knew that he was miles from any other island.  
  
"Row 'em ashore!" Louis ordered, waving his pistol at his brother to ensure his compliance. "Nothing heroic Jean Claude, or I'll finish what you interrupted earlier..." He aimed and cocked his pistol at Anamaria - the threat clear.  
  
He nodded, helping Anamaria down into the bobbing boat where four men waited. Two men held the oars, but the other two held loaded pistols at them - obviously Louis was not taking any chances. Once they were ashore one of the men threw him a sack... it fell at his feet in the sand.  
  
"Henri, you do not have to do this!" Jean Claude spoke quietly hoping to persuade him. "There is no need for this mutiny..."  
  
"We'll not give a single gold piece to Sparrow!" the pirate called Henri spat. "An' this time there'll be no Black Pearl on the horizon to rescue you!"  
  
The boat rowed back to the Catalyntie. "Au revoir Jean Claude!" Louis shouted from the deck, waving cheerily as if nothing had happened, throwing a mock salute at them as they stood on the beach.  
  
Jean Claude sighed deeply, watching until the ship was nearly out of sight. "Come Madame, let us find some shade!" He picked up the sack, surprised to see that his brother had left him a pistol, a bag of powder and shot as well as a stout knife. He shrugged. "Oh well, it could be worse!"  
  
Anamaria looked at him in disbelief. "Worse! Worse!" she screeched. "How can this be worse! Marooned and if I ever survive this my child will be without it's father!"  
  
"Your man was aboard?" he gasped in surprise.  
  
"Aye, he was the last man standing... but my crew are gone, my ship is gone..." she sighed heavily.  
  
Jean Claude stopped dead, turning to look at her. "Your ship Madame?" he frowned. "Who are you?"  
  
"Anamaria Milon!" she shouted at him. "Captain Anamaria Milon!"  
  
"Well Madame Captain, I am Captain Jean Claude Lact and although we do not have means to leave this island at least there is fresh water and game to hunt. Louis should have studied my charts better and not just dumped us on the first island he came to." He grinned. "Perhaps we may both have revenge on my brother yet Madame, but first we must find you some shelter!"  
  
***  
  
Well... if you want to know more then I want those reviews!!! 


	17. Interweaving Threads

Usual disclaimers. and it's raining! Life can't get more soggy than this, can it?  
  
Firstly wow! Thanks for all the reviews... especially to Redmond who kinda went a little mad! I'm kinda surprised though she didn't review every single chapter of the previous two stories... but maybe she ran out of time! (wink) In answer to one of the reviews: Oran is NOT in love with Kitty but is still very close to her - like a big brother kind of love (if that makes sense).  
  
BlueTrinity - you do not know the problems to the plot you've caused with your love of the donkey! Nevermind, I'll figure a way around them eventually. Mulberry said I couldn't have him run off and live in the lush Jamaican hills surrounded by a harem of beautiful lady donkeys... so I guess I'll just have to think again. (big sigh)  
  
And a final special thanks to the new reviewers too... it is so appreciated when people actually say they are reading this (even if anonymously) - so if you haven't yet WHY NOT!  
  
This is a quick single chapter update I'm afraid - and especially for Starlight it ends on another cliff hanger - mwhahaha!  
  
***  
  
Late January  
  
The Catalyntie was late - very late and the night skies were as black as Jack's temper. He had trusted Jean Claude to be a man of his word yet there was no sign of the ship or any possible explanation for the delay. He smiled briefly as Catherine came to stand beside him, sliding her hand companionably in his as he stared at the lights of Tortuga.  
  
"Do we sail tomorrow then?" she asked, knowing that he wanted to seek out the Frenchman.  
  
"Aye luv, an' it'll be a red if we find 'em," he warned.  
  
She sighed sadly. "It just doesn't seem like Jean Claude..."  
  
"Kitty, when will you understand that he is nothin' but a lying Frog? What will it take t' convince yer?" Jack sighed, still unable to believe her faith in Jean Claude.  
  
She smiled. "Probably when I see it with my own eyes. I just can't help thinking that something is wrong - I cannot believe he would break the accord, especially not in the very first year! It isn't like him Jack - perhaps something has happened to the Catalyntie..."  
  
"Kitty," he tousled her hair affectionately. "How many years have yer been a pirate? Yer still too soft hearted fer yer own good!" He leaned across, kissing her on the nose as he wrapped his arms around her. However dark his thoughts, they could never remain dark with her around. "Comin' t' bed luv?" Whatever reason for the Catalyntie not being there, it could wait until morning.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," she teased, smiling up at him.  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude looked in horror as Anamaria hugged her stomach, her waters puddling at her feet. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him, eyes wide. "It's time!"  
  
"Is it coming Ana?" he asked, panicking. Although he had known it would eventually happen, he was still not prepared for it.  
  
She swallowed fearfully, nodding as she frantically tried to remember all she could about childbirth. She'd never even seen one and only knew roughly what to do from when she was a child when her own mother assisted the local midwife. Pirates did not often attend birthing women and she had been a pirate for a very long time.  
  
"What do you need?" he asked worriedly, looking around the small shelter that they had managed to build..  
  
"Err... hot water and towels would be nice..." She smiled between contractions. "But I guess we'll just have to make do with sea water and goat skins!" She paused, eyes wide with surprised pain. "And a stout branch if you can find one - Y-shaped that will take my weight..." She mimed leaning. "Mama always said gravity helped!"  
  
Jean Claude gulped, dashing off through the trees, returning a short while later with a suitable branch. His face was bloodied and scratched - they did not have an axe and obviously the tree had put up a fight before he had gained his prize. He paled, finding her lying on the skins, back arched as another contraction racked her body. "Ana... Ana..." He helped her rise and lean across the branch but then paused, uncertain how to phrase his words. "Err... I know you are not going to like this, but your trousers will have to come off..."  
  
"But..." Anamaria protested, uncomfortable at the intimacy even though she realised it was necessary.  
  
"I'm sorry! I know you would rather I wasn't here, but I'm all there is. Forget modesty woman at least until the baby is born!" Jean Claude cried, praying that all would be well for he knew even less than Anamaria about childbirth.  
  
She nodded, realising the truth of his words as he helped remove her trousers. She had been wearing them slung low beneath her expanding stomach for so long now and her shaking hands fumbled with the buckle.  
  
"Let me help..." Jean Claude was grateful that her large shirt gave her a degree of modesty reaching as it did to a few inches past her bottom. He had the feeling however that this was going to be a very long night.  
  
***  
  
Hours later Jean Claude stared in amazement at the small child cradled in Anamaria's arms, his look of disbelief mirrored in her eyes. The small boy, for indeed that is what he clearly was, slept contentedly. "What are you going to name him," he whispered, afraid to wake the child.  
  
Anamaria smiled tiredly for she had been in labour for a long time. "Neithan had already picked a name and I will honour his wish..." She gazed at the baby for such a time that Jean Claude thought she had forgotten him. "His name is Edan... Edan Hallam."  
  
"Hallam?" Jean Claude went white. "As in Jeremiah Hallam?"  
  
She nodded. "Jeremiah is...was... Neithan's father..." she sighed. "And Edan's grandfather."  
  
"Is the old man still alive?" he gulped  
  
Anamaria looked at him in confusion. "Yes, he has a home on the hill above Tortuga... why?"  
  
Jean Claude laughed at himself. "Oh, nothing. I was raised on horror stories of the dread pirate Jeremiah Hallam - and here I sit next to his grandson..." He looked at her worriedly. "He's going to kill me when he finds out about his son..."  
  
Anamaria looked at him shrewdly. "I do not think he will hold Neithan's death against you. He is a pirate, he knows how the sea runs... but I am sure that your protection of Edan will stand you in good stead - if we ever get off this bloody island!  
  
"You should not give up hope... we will get our vengeance!" he stressed - eyes widening as he saw Edan wake and start to cry. "Sorry!"  
  
"I think he's hungry..." Anamaria paused, waiting for him to leave but he did not. "Err - excuse me... I need to..." She reached to unbutton her shirt.  
  
"Oh!" Jean Claude coloured. "Sorry!" He backed out of the shelter rapidly. "Call me when you're done!" Jean Claude fled to the safety of the beach having never felt so utterly embarrassed in his entire life.  
  
***  
  
Bren Deasún, Captain of the trading ship Nessa Rose, stared in horror as the pirate ship bore down on them as he desperately ordered his men to load their few cannons. The sloop was faster and it was only a matter of time before they were caught.  
  
"Captain!" Connor Regan, his helmsman cried from his position at the wheel. "Captain! We cannot outrun them!"  
  
He nodded in understanding. "I'll be there in a moment!" Frantically he dashed into the cabin where his two daughters sat on the bunk, hugging each other in fear. He had not wanted to have them with him, but with no other family and his wife dead there was no choice but to keep them onboard. "Quickly - you must hide..." He bundled them into a small cupboard underneath the bunk, throwing some dirty blankets in to shield them. "Whatever happens, you must make no sound... promise me and I'll buy you those kittens you wanted..."  
  
"We promise Daddy..." they dutifully replied.  
  
"Now - not a sound!" He shut the cupboard door, placing a chair in front of it in the hope that the pirates would not spot their hiding place before returning to the deck. "Furl the sails an' lower your pistols. Hopefully they just want our cargo..."  
  
But the pirates were not satisfied with their cargo of foodstuffs - flour, sugar and molasses although useful did not give fast and easy profits. In a rage they smashed the barrels, attacking the crew until they were all killed.  
  
"Captain?" Henri Nevers looked towards Louis Lact who stood wiping his sword on a dead man's shirt.  
  
Louis looked around the small ship in disgust. "Take what we can sell - leave the rest!"  
  
"Should we fire the ship Captain?" Henri asked eagerly.  
  
"No - leave it as a warning to others... perhaps the next ship will have something worth taking!"  
  
He swung back aboard the Catalyntie, not even bothering to join in the looting of the dead bodies. His eyes drifted northwards towards Port Royal. Taking ships was just a diversion to keep the crew happy but soon they would be in the palm of his hand and then his plan of vengeance could begin. Soon... very soon!  
  
***  
  
"Richael... Richael... I'm scared," Eilis whispered, tears streaking down her face in the dark.  
  
"Ssshhh!" her older sister warned. "Daddy said to wait. We must be quiet!" she hissed. It had been silent for a while now but still he had not come for them.  
  
"But I need a wee!" Eilis pushed past her, opening the cupboard door a crack.  
  
"Eilis!" Richael made a grab for her but the door swung open, pushing the chair over with a loud crash that echoed in the silence. The two children froze, scared that the noise would be heard and the bad men would come again - but nobody did even though the cabin doors were open. "Okay then... quietly!" They crept out of hiding, using the small private lavatory, or head, at the rear of the cabin before standing uncertainly next to the central table.  
  
"Richael... I want Daddy!" Eilis started to cry, the oppressive silence frightening her.  
  
"Okay," Richael gave in reluctantly. "Just a peek..." They crept to the doors... and screamed.  
  
***  
  
Jack frowned, looked again through his spy glass and frowned some more for he did not like what he saw. He turned, slowly scanning the horizon for any other sails, fearing a trap, but there were none. Catherine stood quietly at his side, eyes alert and cautious.  
  
"Captain?" Oran stood uneasily at the helm awaiting his command.  
  
"Something about that ship feels wrong... I don't know what or why, but I don't like it. Plague or sickness an' they wouldn't have furled th' sails. Take us in slow an' careful like... be ready fer a trap!" Jack turned to the nearest crew member. "Fearnan! Get aloft an' see what yer can see!" he ordered.  
  
The Black Pearl crept slowly closer, gun ports open and cannons ready. He hadn't reached the ripe old age of... well, he wasn't admitting, but he hadn't reached it by being careless.  
  
"Captain!" Paul Fearnan shouted down from the rigging. "They're dead! Looks like pirates got them - loads of blood!"  
  
"Nice an' easy Booth... still could be a trap..." The Black Pearl slipped alongside. "Kitty, get in th' cabin... just fer now..." He was relieved she did not argue.  
  
Oran read the ship's name as they drew level but did not recognise it. "Hmm... Nessa Rose - looks like a trader Captain..." His eye caught a flash of movement through the glass of the stern windows but he was unable to make out proper detail. "'Ware Captain! Somebody is alive! Stern cabin!"  
  
Several crew who had already swung across raised their pistols, nudging each body they passed. Jack grabbed a rope and swung across carefully, landing cat-soft with pistol ready as he approached the single cabin. He pushed the door open cautiously and stopped. "Kitty!" he hollered. "Kitty! Can yer get here now!" One of the crew went to walk past him, but he held his arm across the door. "Kitty first Hawker!"  
  
Even in the cabin she could hear his cry and ran out on deck, grabbing a rope and swinging across. She stood beside Jack, pushing William Hawker out of the way, grimacing as she noticed the dead bodies and blackened pools of blood everywhere.  
  
"Jack?" The cabin was still and empty. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked frowning.  
  
"There's a child hiding under the bunk..." he whispered, pointing to a small cupboard half-hidden by a fallen chair. "I saw a foot disappear a few moments ago..." Quietly they crept forward, Jack using the tip of his sword to prise the door open, quickly sheathing it when he saw Catherine smile.  
  
"Hello you two... what are you doing in there?" Two small girls, aged roughly four and seven stared at her, brown eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Daddy told us to hide..." a young voice whispered. "Are you the bad men?"  
  
"No - the bad men have gone..." Catherine said gently, crouching on the floor so not to seem so threatening.  
  
"They killed everyone..." Richael's bottom lip started to tremble, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I know sweetheart. I know, but you can't stay here. Will you come across to my ship and I'll find you something nice to eat..." She knew the children could not stay in the cabin, but dreaded taking them out on deck.  
  
"I want my kitten!" Eilis wailed. "Daddy promised us kittens if we stayed hidden..."  
  
Catherine's lips twitched with a smile as she glanced at Jack, his expression priceless. "Well, I don't have any kittens onboard, but there is a big blue macaw that likes to play with children..." he suggested.  
  
"What's a mac... maca..." Eilis tried to say, her curiosity getting the better of her as she tried to see who had spoken.  
  
"It's a parrot... a big blue parrot - and it talks..." Catherine smiled, trying to tempt the children from their hiding hole.  
  
"Really?" Eilis gasped.  
  
"Don't be silly Eilis! Birds don't talk!" Richael stated knowledgably.  
  
"This one does... would you like to come and see..." Catherine held her hands out to them, hoping that they would move.  
  
Both children crawled slowly from the cupboard but stopped when they saw Jack sitting a short distance away. Richael's eyes went wide with fear, but Eilis started to giggle. "Funny man!" she pointed. "Funny man!" Catherine started to quietly laugh as Eilis ran across to Jack, closely inspecting his plaits and beads before finding one she liked. "Pretty!" she declared, plonking herself in his lap and looking up at him. "Funny man!"  
  
Jack carefully stood up, holding Eilis in his arms as Richael timidly reached for Catherine's hand. "Will you shut your eyes Alice, it is not nice out there..."  
  
"My name is Eilis, not Alice!" she argued. "And we already saw..."  
  
"Well luv, there's no need t' see again, is there?" She shut her eyes obediently, snuggling against his neck. He turned to Richael. "You too luv... Kitty here will guide yer!"  
  
Slowly he opened the door, cautiously shielding the children as best he could. The crew just stared, shocked at the sight of the small child snuggled in his arms. "Mister Gibbs, run a plank fer us if yer'd be so kind..."  
  
"Aye Captain..." Gibbs stuttered, nearly missing the rope in shock as he swung across and found the plank for it was rarely used. In fact, the last person to use it had been Jack when Barbossa had marooned him for the second time. Jack nimbly walked across, followed by Catherine leading Richael carefully.  
  
Oran looked up sharply from the helm as they reached the safety of the deck, his heart lurching. For a moment the four of them looked like a family, the hair colour of the girls a close match to that of Catherine but he knew that would never be. Whoever the children were, they were no Sparrows.  
  
Jack turned quietly to Joshamee. "Gibbs - I want this ship searched fer anything useful... an' especially look fer things that might belong to th' girls." He paused, his eyes scanning the horizon. "I want us away as soon as possible - fire th' ship when we're clear!"  
  
"That's my Daddy's ship!" Richael protested. "You can't burn my Daddy's ship!"  
  
Jack crouched down, still holding Eilis. "Luv, it's th' sea fer yer Daddy or th' fire... an' fire will be a nicer way t' heaven - trust me..."  
  
"I..." she faltered, unsure what to say, her bottom lip trembling again as she tried not to cry.  
  
"I'll buy you a kitten..." he tempted.  
  
"An' me!" Eilis squeaked excitedly in his ear.  
  
"Both of yer... now, let's see about getting you something to drink..." He led the three of them into the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him in the assurance that Gibbs would see his orders carried out without question. The Commodore would need to know about this, he frowned, realising that he also had to get the children to somewhere far safer than a pirate ship. Unfortunately he also knew that it meant a visit to the one place he had promised not to go to - Port Royal!  
  
***  
  
Okay - before anyone moans about my spelling: the girls names are Irish and therefore are correct. It also explains their Celtic hair colouring. Ta!  
  
Special final thanks to Mulberry for keeping me going even when she falls asleep at the keyboard - ta mate! 


	18. The Trouble With Redheads

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
No donkey for a little while... sorry BlueTrinity!  
  
***  
  
Jack was glad that their bunk was wide when he eventually managed to get to bed, only to find three flame-haired women waiting for him... even if two of them were a bit young. Catherine was asleep, still dressed, her arms wrapped protectively around Eilis, whilst Richael snuggled against her on the other side. He kept on his trousers but stripped off his shirt refusing to leave his own bunk. He slid in beside them, leaning across to kiss Catherine on the lips. She opened her eyes sleepily. "Goodnight Jack," she sighed, a contented smile on her face as she fell asleep again before he could answer her. He frowned, looking at her face closely, fearing problems when they would have to hand the children over for he knew in his heart that she would want to keep them.  
  
***  
  
Jack awoke to find a weight on his chest and his nose being tickled with the end of one of his plaits. Eilis was sitting on him, playing with is hair and trying to wake him up. She grinned at him in delight. "Funny man!"  
  
"I told yer luv, it's Captain or Jack..." He sat up groaning, carefully ensuring she did not fall from her precarious perch. He smiled blearily as he saw Catherine and Richael were awake, the child watching him warily. "Are th' two of yer hungry?" Eilis nodded. "Perhaps Kitty will fix us all some breakfast, eh? What d' yer say luv?" He looked at her beseechingly.  
  
"If you move and I can get out of the bunk..." she replied good humouredly, totally trapped by Jack and the children.  
  
Jack swung Eilis gently down from the bunk before clambering out himself, pulling on his shirt. "There yer go luv..." he smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" She slid across and padded barefoot to the cabin doors. "Are you coming girls... Jack?"  
  
Richael followed her from the cabin, but Eilis clung to Jack's hand like a limpet, refusing to let go.  
  
Oran looked up as they entered the galley. "Hey Captain! Did Kitty shrink in the night?" Oran laughed at Jack's companion as he sat down in the galley. The Irishman was already scraping the last of his breakfast from his bowl but looked hopefully towards Catherine. "You cooking Kitty?" She nodded. "Guess I'll hang around for seconds then!" he grinned, looking conspiratorially at Jack. "Cotton cooked this morning..."  
  
Jack winced. "Yer a brave man Oran t' face that first thing in th' morning..."  
  
"No, just hungry... He watched eagerly as Catherine prepared the hasty oatmeal pudding, pouring the last of their milk on it. "Thanks Kitty!" he grinned as she handed him a bowl.  
  
"I'm going to have a kitty!" Eilis smiled. "Funn... Jack said so!"  
  
"And where pray tell are we going to get one Captain?" Oran smiled. "Tortuga?"  
  
"We're heading t' Port Royal," Jack said quietly, unsurprised when Catherine dropped her spoon in shock. "We need t' take Richael an' Eilis to where they'll be safe - they cannot stay on th' Pearl..."  
  
"But Daddy let us stay on his ship," Richael protested.  
  
"But yer Daddy was a trader, th' Pearl is a fightin' ship..." He caught Catherine sadly looking at the girls. "They cannot stay luv,"  
  
"Please Jack..." Catherine's eyes filled with despair at his words.  
  
He turned to his helmsman. "Oran, could yer take th' girls out on deck an' give them a tour like..."  
  
Oran nodded, quickly ushering the girls with their breakfasts up onto deck. "Come on," he smiled. "Let's see if we can find Cotton and his macaw!" He realised the pained discussion that would probably follow his departure.  
  
Jack waited until they were alone. "We can't Kitty... I know what yer want t' say but it is too dangerous fer children aboard a pirate ship!"  
  
"But they have no other family - Richael said so," she protested. "That is why their father had them aboard..."  
  
"Kitty... I'll not have them on th' Pearl, so th' only way yer can keep the girls is if yer stay ashore with them... are yer sayin' yer would do that?" He knew how much she was hurting and wished he could spare her the decision he knew had to be reached.  
  
"I..." She looked at him, pleading.  
  
"Luv, it's me an' the' Pearl or th' girls... I will not take them into danger..." Jack said softly.  
  
"Please..." she begged.  
  
"No Kitty," he replied sadly, hating himself even though he knew that he was right. A pirate ship was no place to raise children - especially girls. He wouldn't risk their lives like that.  
  
"You fight dirty Jack!" she accused sadly, her body crumpling in defeat. "You know I wouldn't leave you..." She looked across at him, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"We'll find them a good home in Port Royal - they'll be safe there!" He stood up, walking around the table to hug her. "I promise I won't just leave them with any old family... okay?"  
  
"I hate you when you're right Jack Sparrow," she sniffed.  
  
Jack kissed her nose. "Look, it will take us a few days t' reach Port Royal... enjoy those days, eh?" Catherine nodded sadly. "Come on, let's go find them..."  
  
***  
  
"Commodore!" Thomas Spense barged into the Commodore's office without knocking. "What is that ship doing outside the harbour Commodore?" he raged. "They gave their word not to return!"  
  
"I do not know Governor, but they obviously have no intention of coming ashore or they would have anchored in the harbour. Perhaps they wish to speak with us as they are flying a truce flag - I will row out and see." He looked up to see Theodore standing by the door, his unspoken question clear in his eyes. "Ah, Captain Groves - perhaps you would like to accompany me?"  
  
"I'll arrange a boat Commodore," he smiled as he turned smartly on his heels and left before the Governor could say anything. At least with Mary being eight months pregnant now she probably would not see the ship for she spent most of her time laying on her bed complaining about the heat. He eagerly found four marines and an additional two volunteers, Murtogg and Mullroy, to row him and the Commodore out to the Black Pearl and stood fidgeting as he waited for their departure. Finally James Norrington arrived.  
  
"We will be there soon enough Captain," James Norrington smiled, knowing how anxious his Captain was to see his sister.  
  
Theodore smiled ruefully. "My apologies Commodore, but the previous departure of the Black Pearl was rather abrupt."  
  
The Commodore nodded at the oblique reference to the spite of the Governor as the boat bumped against the hull of the ship. The end of a rope fell from above. "Perhaps you would like to ascend first then Captain?" He smiled as Theodore climbed quickly aboard, disappearing quickly over the ship's rail, closely followed by two of the marines.  
  
"The rest of you wait there," James Norrington ordered as he climbed aboard to find Catherine being embraced by the two marines. He cleared his throat and Murtogg and Mullroy colouring on seeing him, stepped smartly back from her.  
  
"Commodore," she smiled cautiously.  
  
"May I take your anchoring here as an indication that you do not intend to come ashore?" he asked. "The Governor was apoplectic at the sight of this ship..."  
  
"Oh dear," she smiled mischievously. "Did we ruin his day?"  
  
"Kitty! Stop teasing th' Commodore!" Jack chided and nodded towards his cabin. "This way..." Jack led them into the cabin where the Richael and Eilis were looking out of the windows at the town. "Yer'll get a better view from th' quarter deck girls," he suggested, smiling as they dashed past the two naval officers.  
  
"How... what..." Theodore frowned, his eyes following their rapid departure.  
  
"We came across a merchant ship down by Martinique... th' Nessa Rose. Think she was an Irish ship, fer th' girls are, but everyone else was dead. Obviously whoever did it missed them as they were hiding in a cupboard beneath th' bunk..." He looked at the Commodore. "Do you know if there is a good family in Port Royal that would take them in like? I know one or two that I would like to ask first, but they have no other family..."  
  
James Norrington looked at Jack in amazement whilst Theodore quietly studied his sister's face. He could see that she was not happy with this and was surprised that she was not arguing with Jack.  
  
"I would have thought that the two of you..." Theodore began.  
  
"Theo!" Jack interrupted. "A fightin' ship is no place fer children, surely yer of all people know that..."  
  
"And a pirate ship least of all..." the Commodore sighed.  
  
"Privateer mate, privateer," Jack corrected.  
  
"Whatever." James Norrington shrugged dismissively. "Where did you say this happened - Martinique? Do you have your charts to hand?" Jack reached for his charts, unrolling them and weighting them with bottles of rum. "When was this?"  
  
"About four or five days ago... th' girls were pretty distressed..." His fingers traced their route on the map, eventually stopping where they found the children. "Here!"  
  
"Mmmmnnn, Martinique, Guadeloupe and initially Tobago." He tapped his finger on the table, thinking deeply.  
  
"I take it then this isn't th' first ship t' receive such treatment..." Jack looked at Catherine worriedly.  
  
The Commodore shook his head sadly. "There's already been five ships found with all hands dead, and another seven have been logged as missing... weather has been good..." He looked at Jack. "Can I talk to the girls?"  
  
"Eilis will be no good but Richael might be able to help," Catherine offered. "I'll go find her..."  
  
As soon as she had left the cabin Theodore turned to Jack. "Hell Jack - why aren't you keeping them? They even look like Cat! Wouldn't this make her happy?"  
  
"B'cause I won't have children on th' Pearl!" Jack argued. "However much Kitty wants t' keep them! An' I think any more of this is best kept t' just th' two of us!" He glanced across at the Commodore who was quietly studying the charts still, but must have clearly heard their discussion. "Don't yer think I'd give her this if there was any way..." He stopped on hearing the cabin door open.  
  
Richael stepped cautiously into the cabin, staring at the men in uniform. "Richael, this is my big brother Theodore and this is the Commodore." Catherine introduced, kneeling down to speak with her. "The Commodore wants to send a big ship with guns to punish the bad men but he needs to know anything you can remember. Did you see the ship? Did you hear them speak? Anything you can remember love would help him to get them..."  
  
Richael swallowed, looking very frightened as she stared at the Commodore. "I didn't see anything close... but they flew the pirate flag - I heard Daddy said so before he made us hide." She paused, thinking deeply. "They spoke funny... I couldn't understand them..."  
  
"You mean a different language?" Catherine was excited at this, but kept her voice calm.  
  
"Not English or Irish then," Theodore surmised.  
  
"Spanish? Portuguese?" Catherine wondered.  
  
"French?" Jack suggested. "We know th' Catalyntie has been down there..."  
  
"No Jack!" Catherine protested. "Jean Claude would not do this!"  
  
"Say somethin' in French then..." Jack challenged.  
  
She crouched down in front of Richael. "Sweetheart, did they say words like Oui or Non?" The child's eyes went wide and she nodded.  
  
"It's the Catalyntie - it has to be!" Jack swore.  
  
Catherine turned to face him. "I refuse to believe Jean Claude did this!"  
  
"When will you stop defending him?" Jack shouted. "He broke the accord and now this!"  
  
"What accord?" the Commodore asked.  
  
"None of your damn business!" Jack snapped - realising belatedly that he should not have said that with the naval men there.  
  
Catherine turned her back on him angrily, crouching down again in front of Richael who looked scared at all the shouting. "Why don't you go and find Eilis love," she smiled, "while the grown-ups argue..." She eyed Jack sarcastically when she said grown-ups. "Wasn't Eilis helping Cotton in the galley? Why don't you go and see if you can help?" She watched as Richael quickly closed the door behind her. "Any help will improve Cotton's cooking," she sighed.  
  
"Am I to assume that the Catalyntie you mention is captained by Lact?" the Commodore frowned as he pondered this news. "I thought you were going to kill him Mistress Sparrow."  
  
"Hey - we destroyed his ship. I don't kill to order Commodore - not even your orders!" she snapped back angrily. "And this isn't Jean Claude!"  
  
"When will you stop defendin' that bloody Frog!" Jack shouted.  
  
"Jean Claude would not stoop to this! He may be a pirate but he is a gentleman too! I will not believe it until I see proof - savvy!" Catherine shouted back at him as Theodore and the Commodore looked on bemused.  
  
"You are wrong Kitty!" Jack argued vehemently.  
  
"Prove it!" she demanded.  
  
"When we leave I will!" Jack turned to the Commodore. "Commodore, if you would be so kind as to enquire about people who would take th' girls. I'll ask around m'self an' we could do with a few supplies then we'll be gone."  
  
"Will Mistress Sparrow be going ashore?" he asked cautiously, not wanting another scene.  
  
"No." Catherine turned to argue with him but he held his hand, forestalling her. "But p'raps Theo and yer father would like t' come to dinner on th' Pearl tonight? Will an' Elizabeth too?" He looked at the Commodore. "We should be gone by morning..."  
  
James Norrington nodded. "As long as Mistress Sparrow does not go ashore and your crew promise not to get into any more fights then there should be no problems. Captain Groves... we should return. The Governor will want to know what is happening."  
  
*** 


	19. Wheels And Deals

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
***  
  
Jack rowed quickly across the harbour and tied his small boat up at the dock. He had permitted only the senior crew ashore to purchase necessary supplies and left Oran in charge onboard. Catherine had been warned that any thoughts of leaving the ship would see her in the brig - and she was well aware that Oran would not hesitate to do so. He'd left her playing with the girls in the cabin for he had places to go, people to see, wheels to turn within wheels. His first mission had been successful and now he was heading towards the smithy to see Will. He pushed open the door carefully, mindful of the gap and his friend's tendency to attack him with his latest sword in lieu of a more usual greeting. He was in luck - Will was working on a large hinge today.  
  
"Jack!" Will grinned. "When did the Pearl get in - I didn't see her in the harbour?"  
  
"We're not - I've anchored just offshore t' keep th' peace like." Jack grinned.  
  
"No Kitty then?" Will looked behind Jack, surprised not to see her for they were usually together.  
  
"No Kitty..." Jack looked uncertainly at Will, frowning to himself but his friend noticed.  
  
"Alright Jack - what are you after?" Will grinned.  
  
"Can't a man visit his friend..." Jack began innocently, his gold teeth glinting in the dim light as he smiled.  
  
"Jack! I know you too well - you are after something... what is it?" He frowned, eyeing the sack that Jack held behind his back, surprised when it moved. "And what are you hiding?"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I was hopin' Elizabeth an' yer would come t' dinner on th' Pearl tonight. We will be leavin' at dawn an' I don't know when we'll be back..." Jack paused, hoping Will would believe him without further explanation - he was not in luck.  
  
"And..." Will prompted, still eyeing the sack suspiciously.  
  
"You are as bad as Kitty!" Jack protested, his free arm waving as Will headed towards one of the many sword racks in the forge. "No!" he shouted. "No! Okay... I'll tell! Just no sharp things today... deal?"  
  
Will smiled, knowing that he had Jack where he wanted him. He sat on the anvil, staring suspiciously at the pirate. "Okay then - tell!"  
  
"Well, you see, it's like this..." Jack hesitated.  
  
"Get on with it Jack!" Will warned, enjoying teasing Jack.  
  
"Alright! We found two little girls on a ship full of corpses an' they need a home. Kitty wants them but we can't keep them an' I want yer to have them so I know they're safe..." His voice trailed off quietly towards the end in embarrassment. "Happy now?" he sulked.  
  
Will looked at his friend in disbelief. "Jack! You know the size of our house... we cannot take two more children!"  
  
"I'll buy yer a new house! Pay fer their keep! Anything!" Jack waved his free arm wildly.  
  
"Anything?" Will queried in disbelief.  
  
Jack slumped on the cart in defeat. "Anythin' Will. It would mean th' world t' Kitty if she knew who was takin' them in..."  
  
Will sighed heavily. "You will have to ask Elizabeth," he warned. "I'll not agree to anything without her knowledge... come on, I'll lock up here! The sack moved again. "Jack! What is in that sack?"  
  
"Kittens," he admitted quietly.  
  
"Kittens?" Will laughed loudly as he locked the door of the smithy. "Now I've heard everything! Come on, let's go see Elizabeth."  
  
Still chuckling Will led the way up to the new home they had moved to following the hurricane. Jack was amazed at how small it was - Will had not been joking that they did not have room. He felt bad that he had not known, even though there was no way he could of, else he would have helped them sooner. Will led the way through to the kitchen where Elizabeth was preparing lunch for Billy.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth put down her knife and hugged him, spotting the sack. "What's that?"  
  
"Kittens!" Will grinned.  
  
"Nothin'!" Jack declared defensively at exactly the same moment. Elizabeth grinned. "Damn it Will, do you have t' be so bleedin' honest!"  
  
"Surely even you've learned never to lie to your wife Jack... it's a dangerous business!" Will warned, a glimmer of a smile on his lips.  
  
"Yes, well, um, maybe..." He looked at Will. "Well, are you going t' ask her or what?" he demanded.  
  
"It's your plea Jack - you ask!" Will pulled up a chair and sat at the kitchen table, smiling with delight at Jack's discomfort. "Go on!" he prompted, reaching for and munching on a carrot.  
  
Jack's eyes narrowed at Will, promising dire vengeance later. Elizabeth coughed. "Yes Jack?"  
  
He turned to face her. "How would you an' Will like a bigger house..." he began.  
  
"Tell it straight Jack - or she'll never believe you!" Will laughed.  
  
"Alright!" He sighed, shooting Will a venomous look at his snort of laughter. "Elizabeth, we found a ship with everyone dead but for two little girls... Kitty wants t' keep th' girls but th' Pearl isn't th' place for them..."  
  
"Am I assuming that you want us to take them?" Elizabeth asked. "Look around you Jack! The house is too small, and financially..." She sighed deeply. "We've ploughed every shilling we had back into repairing the smithy..."  
  
"I'd buy yer a new house... and pay fer their keep... anything...I would have helped yer sooner if I'd known, but you know we kinda left in a bit of a hurry thanks to th' Governor." He looked at her miserably. "Please?" He brightened when he saw she was actually considering his proposal. "Yer could meet them t'night when yer come t' dinner on th' Pearl..."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Come t' dinner tonight - we leave in th' morning an' don't know when we'll be back... meet them Elizabeth..." he pleaded. He saw her wavering. "Please? Else I'll have t' hand them t' strangers..."  
  
She sighed. "Alright Jack! We'll agree to meet them but no more! If, and I mean if, we take them then it will cost you a house Jack Sparrow as well as their keep!" she warned. "We have no room here!"  
  
"Thank you Elizabeth," he smiled, kissing her hand with a flourish. "I'll send Gibbs with a boat this evening!" He grinned. "I'll see m'self out!"  
  
***  
  
Jack rowed himself back to the Black Pearl - he loved it when a plan came together. He climbed quickly up, the sack over his shoulder. He felt quite proud of himself for he'd even remembered to pick up a bag of soil that could be used for their tray, and some milk for them to drink.  
  
"Afternoon Captain!" Oran smiled correctly identifying the wriggling sack tied to Jack's belt "They're in the galley...  
  
Jack grinned, creeping quietly towards the galley and eavesdropping on the conversation within.  
  
"A little more flour Richael." He could hear Catherine talking but could not quite catch the children's voices. "It's beginning to stick... yes, that's enough. Now rub it together... Eilis, add the raisins.. rub a bit more... now pat them into shape. No Eilis, not so hard sweetheart. I'll do that Richael! No, the stoves too hot..." She laughed. "Yes Eilis, I'm sure Jack will like the ones you baked..."  
  
He couldn't bear to listen any longer, his curiosity getting the better of him as he crept away before walking normally back towards the galley - boot heels clumping on the deck. "Are yer there Kitty?" He poked his head through the doorway. "Ah, here yer are! I've been lookin' all over fer yer."  
  
"Ssshhh!" Richael hissed to Eilis and they started to giggle.  
  
"What are yer cookin'?" he asked, trying to see beyond them.  
  
"Secrets," Eilis whispered. "I can't tell you!" She hid her sticky, flour covered hands behind her back, but the front of her dress and her face told their own tale.  
  
"Well I won't tell you my secret then," he teased, hiding the sack behind his back.  
  
"What you got?" Eilis asked as she tried to peer behind him..  
  
"What yer cookin'?" he pressed.  
  
"Biscuits..." Eilis said almost immediately, trying to get to the sack to see what it contained.  
  
"Eilis!" Richael shouted. "It was a secret!"  
  
"But I want to know what Jack's got!" she protested.  
  
"Okay Jack..." Catherine smiled. "Show us!"  
  
Jack brought the sack before him, laying it on the deck and untying it. The wriggling intensified, revealing two small kittens, one black and one tabby.  
  
"Kittens!" the girls squealed in unison, each reaching for a kitten and cuddling it.  
  
Catherine looked happily at Jack, knowing that their guardianship of the girls was nearly over but treasuring every moment. Her eyes softened as she looked at Richael and Eilis, the yearning clear in her eyes even though she knew it never could be.  
  
"The biscuits!" Catherine gasped, turning back to the stove and rescuing the biscuits just in time. Some were decidedly misshapen, but they all looked edible. Jack reached for one but she batted his hand away. "They are too hot Jack!" she scolded, "and since you've distracted my helpers I'll have to find somebody else to help me with tonight's meal!" She chased the three of them from the galley. "And it'll serve you right if I ask Cotton!" she shouted after them.  
  
***  
  
Edmund Groves looked up at the looming hull of the Black Pearl wondering how he would manage to climb onboard. Theodore had told him not to worry, but he eyed the climb warily. He had feared that he would never see Catherine again when the Black Pearl had left in the night but was delighted when the ship returned, even more so at Mary's furious reaction to it. He looked up, surprised to see a bosun's chair being swung over the side rail.  
  
"In you get Father..." Theodore helped him climb through the ropes and sit on the small wooden seat. Theodore tugged on the rope and a number of the crew onboard hauled him up onto the deck without the need for him to climb.  
  
"Papa!" Catherine cried in delight.  
  
He struggled from the bosun's chair, embracing his daughter warmly. "It is good to see you Catherine," he smiled, surprised to see William and Elizabeth Turner onboard too, their son Billy running riot with two small red-haired girls.  
  
"Come into the cabin Papa, dinner is nearly ready," she smiled, ushering him through the doors.  
  
"I didn't know the Turners were coming too?" he frowned, staring over his shoulder at the children. "Whose are the girls..."  
  
"Foundlings Papa. We are hoping that Will and Elizabeth will take them in." She smiled as Jack winked at her when they entered the cabin. Obviously the girls had made a good impression.  
  
"You're not..." he began.  
  
"To keep them would mean leaving Jack and living ashore, and we both know now I will never do that..." She sighed regretfully. "But I must see to dinner - excuse me Papa."  
  
Catherine quickly returned to the galley, relived to see Cotton smiling. Although he could actually cook, having no tongue made tasting it very hard on him and everyone teased him good naturedly about his often over exuberant seasoning. If somebody was there to see to that he actually managed quite well. Everything was nearly done and she remained with him until it was all ready. Several crew helped her carry the food through to the cabin whilst Oran found himself volunteered to find the children. She had cooked a large pot of fish stew for the crew so they would be eating too. She sighed, fish stew always made her think of Zeke.  
  
When she returned with the final bowl everyone was sitting around the table, eagerly waiting for dinner. Bowls and platters of steaming food were carefully placed on the table and everyone started. Although the kittens had been placed in an empty barrel that they could not escape from, Eilis kept creeping away from the table to look at them.  
  
"What are you going to do when you leave?" Edmund asked.  
  
"Going after Lact!" Jack said firmly.  
  
"We don't know this is Jean Claude..." she argued. "I still don't believe it is!"  
  
"You two aren't going to argue over that again?" Theodore sighed. "We've had this already today!"  
  
"I'm sorry Theo - I know you hate to hear me defending a pirate, and a French pirate at that!" Catherine laughed.  
  
Theodore shook his head in disbelief. "I'll pretend I didn't hear it - alright?"  
  
As Theodore and Catherine bantered good naturedly, Jack leaned across to Elizabeth, speaking quietly. "Well..." he prompted. "What do you think?"  
  
"You're not going to give up, are you Jack?" she sighed.  
  
"Nope..." he grinned.  
  
"Okay, we'll take them," she smiled resignedly. "If the girls are willing to come with us that is. They seem very nice children, I like them, and considering what they've been through..."  
  
"I'll ask them later," he promised, tucking greedily into a platter of meat.  
  
"You'd better!" Elizabeth warned.  
  
***  
  
The children were all sleepy by the time that they had finished eating, although Eilis retrieved her kitten from the barrel and held it too her chest. Jack took the girls to one side and quietly crouched down to talk with them.  
  
"Do you remember what we were saying about yer not being able t' stay aboard th' Pearl?" They nodded miserably, having hoped he had forgotten. "Well, William an' Elizabeth are very good friends of mine an' they have offered t' take yer into their home an' care fer yer. The kittens can go as well - Elizabeth likes kittens too..."  
  
Richael looked at him suspiciously. "Will you visit?"  
  
"When we can luv, I promise." He tousled her hair. "But I have t' go and catch those bad men..."  
  
"Okay," Richael nodded slowly.  
  
"As long as I can take my kitten!" Eilis declared, still holding the small animal tightly as it mewed in protest.  
  
He looked up, smiling as he saw Elizabeth watching them. "Well then, we'd better get you home and into a bed," she smiled. "The Black Pearl will be gone by the morning, so you'd best say goodbye to Catherine and Jack now..."  
  
They ran across to her, hugging her tightly. Jack could see that she was trying desperately not to cry, still reluctant to let them go.  
  
"I'll get Gibbs t' row yer back," Jack offered, leaving the cabin quietly in search of his Quartermaster. He returned quickly, silently and discretely handing Will a heavy purse.  
  
Will nodded. "We'll take care of them Jack, don't worry," he assured him, handing Billy down into the boat to Gibbs. "It will be good for Billy to have some other children in the house... someone to play with." Elizabeth followed, and then the girls and their kittens. "Come back when you can..."  
  
"We will mate, we will..." Jack replied as Will too climbed over the ships rail and down into the boat. He heard the splash of oars as Gibbs started to row, the boat disappearing into the darkness. Jack turned and saw Catherine staring sadly after them, close to tears. He put his arms around her. "It's fer th' best luv, yer know that..."  
  
Catherine smiled sadly. "Aye." She sighed deeply. "But that doesn't make it any easier..."  
  
Theodore coughed, realising that the two of them would probably want to be alone. "We'd best be heading back too Jack. Could you give Father a hand with the bosun's chair?"  
  
"Sure thing mate," Jack smiled, shouting to some nearby crew to come and help.  
  
Edmund Groves hugged his daughter. "Keep safe Catherine," he smiled. "And visit when you can..." He had seen a different side to his son-in-law tonight, not what he had expected from a pirate. "Both of you..."  
  
"We will Papa. I promise," she vowed.  
  
She watched as he was hauled over the rail and lowered gently down into the small boat. Theodore climbed down quickly and picked up the oars. "Look after her Jack!" he shouted from below.  
  
"I always do mate!" He put his arms around Catherine again. "I always do..."  
  
*** 


	20. Ships In The Night

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Last chapter for tonight... I really must go to bed!  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact looked with pride at his crew as they finished the final preparations for their journey north. It had been easy to persuade them to go after the Sparrows especially with the bad feeling amongst the men over the levy. He gazed upon the ship smiling. She looked nothing like a pirate ship - most of the cannons had been stored below and her rigging altered to make her appear to be a merchant ship. A false name had been painted on her stern - The Angel and a false flag fluttered from her stern. Luckily they had taken a Swiss flag during their raids, for it was a nationality that would be welcomed without question in Port Royal,,, unlike French or Dutch.  
  
"Are you sure this is wise Captain?" Henri Nevers, new Quartermaster of the Catalyntie queried. Although he wanted revenge on the Black Pearl he was unsure that sailing into Port Royal was the safest way of going about it.  
  
"I want Sparrow and his wife, but we are not big enough to go against the Black Pearl. Therefore we must find another way. Nobody knows much about Sparrow, but his wife has family in Port Royal - and that family is vulnerable." He paused. "Is our cargo complete? Do the crew know what to say?"  
  
"Aye Captain, lots of fancy goods to tempt the good folk of Port Royal," Henri smiled. "And everybody knows their stories." The crew had been briefed with a plausible tale that they were traders working around Barbados but had changed their destination on hearing of the terrible attacks on shipping there.  
  
"Any sign of Narbonne?" The previous Quartermaster had slipped away when they were in the last port and they had not been able to find him. Louis had always doubted his sincerity in joining the mutiny and his absence now proved those doubts.  
  
"Nah, that weasel will be making his way back to Jean Claude I don't doubt." Henri spat over the side rail. "But we'll find him eventually - there's nothing worse than a traitorous mutineer!"  
  
Louis nodded in agreement. "I suggest we head to Port Royal then... carefully in case the Black Pearl is there..."  
  
***  
  
Mid February  
  
When the Catalyntie quietly slipped into the harbour neither the Black Pearl nor the HMS Gauntlet were there. Unbeknown to them, both ships had headed south separately in search of the Catalyntie, passing them unseen in the night. Louis ordered a small boat readied and Henri rowed him ashore where an officious looking clerk waited for them.  
  
"Good morning sirs!" he declared cheerily. "May I enquire as to your names? And your cargo too if you are intending to trade here..."  
  
"My name is Louis Valais and this is my Quartermaster Henri. I've a cargo of fabric and foodstuffs I was hoping to trade..." Louis declared smoothly, his lies well practiced.  
  
"Your accent is unusual Sir - may I enquire as to your nationality?" He frowned for they sounded foreign to him.  
  
"My ship is Swiss, as am I," Louis assured him. "I have just arrived from the Mediterranean - is there a problem?"  
  
"No, as long as you are not French I am sure there will be no problem. But whatever you will have to go to the Customs House Sir and declare your cargo for tax purposes. Do you know where that is?" the man asked courteously.  
  
"No, I am afraid this is my first time in Port Royal." Louis smiled innocently. "Perhaps you could direct me?" He listened carefully whilst the man gave him directions. "Thank you, I will go there immediately," he smiled.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Henri walked closer to his Captain. "Are we going to pay their taxes?" he gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes, Henri... here we are good honest traders and it will remain like that until I give orders otherwise." He smiled. "We don't want them to have reason to search our ship, do we now?" They turned a sharp left corner to find the Customs House before them. "Remember, keep your ears open. Any information we may come across might be useful."  
  
***  
  
That evening Louis Lact sat quietly nursing a brandy in his cabin, mulling over the information they had gathered during the day. It would seem that the Sparrows did not get on with the Governor, whose eldest daughter was married to a naval officer - Madame Sparrow's brother. The woman was also heavily pregnant and due any day, unlike Madame Sparrow who was rumoured to be barren. He laughed delightedly to himself at the thought of Jack Sparrow never having children... life was so amusing at times. He frowned, thinking deeply for if the rumours were true, the two women hated each other. Perhaps with her husband at sea it would be an ideal opening... he would make more detailed enquiries tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
Rosamund Spense sat quietly in the small drawing room, the windows open to the garden bringing relief from the heat with a gentle breeze. She was concentrating on her embroidery, determined to finish the christening robe that she was working on before the child was born. Heavily pregnant, Mary sat beside her, eyes shut and wilting in the heat. Both women looked up on hearing a discrete tap on the door which opened to reveal the butler.  
  
"Mistress Spense, I have a gentleman at the door asking if you would see him," the butler announced.  
  
"Who is it Forester?" Rosamund asked, for she was expecting no visitors today.  
  
"I understand the gentleman is Swiss, a Captain Louis Valais of the trading ship The Angel, Mistress. It is currently at anchor in the harbour. He says that he has a cargo of fine food and fabric onboard and wished to enquire if you wanted to see them before he traded them in town..." he informed them politely.  
  
Rosamund Spense frowned. It was unusual for any trader to be so bold as to knock on the Governor's door hawking his wares - but if the goods were truly fine then perhaps she would look. "And are his goods fine?" she asked.  
  
"I would not presume to judge Mistress, but they did appear to be of high quality..." Forester had been impressed with the fabrics and the cargo list, well aware that they were way beyond his own purse.  
  
"Perhaps we could look Mother?" Mary asked for Theodore had recently increased her allowance and she was eager to spend it. "Especially as I find it too much to walk around the town now..."  
  
"Show the gentleman in," Rosamund decided. "But request that he leaves any weapons in the lobby..." He turned to leave. "Attend us whilst he is here!" she added, for it would be improper to be alone with an unknown merchant. He bowed and shortly returned with the man who was carrying a stout lidded box.  
  
Louis Lact stared at the two women before him, eyes widening at the sight of Madame Groves. She was very obviously pregnant and clearly due any day. He bowed low. "Mistress Spense," he purred. "And Mistress..." He eyed the younger woman appreciatively as he bowed, his expression hidden by his fringe. Despite her pregnancy she was beautiful and obviously well-bred.  
  
"This is my daughter Mistress Groves, Captain Valais." Rosamund smiled graciously. "I understand you have some wares you wish to show us..."  
  
For a moment he was aware of Mistress Grove's gaze as she studied him. He caught her eye, smiling, surprised when she smiled back. He turned his gaze back to the Governor's wife. "Of course Mistress Spense," he removed the lid from the box and starting to pull out samples of the various fabrics he had stored onboard. Louis handed several large squares of fabric to the women. "Feel the quality Mistresses," he smiled. "So rich and yet soft, the blue is such a good match for your eyes."  
  
He flattered them outrageously, watching in delight as they handled the fabric, obviously impressed with the quality. "I also have some foodstuffs onboard Mistress. I took the liberty of preparing a list..." He handed them a sheet of paper listing the foodstuffs he had onboard - fine brandy, quality wines, all top of the range goods that would command a high price from those with the purse to appreciate them.  
  
Rosamund's eyes rose in surprise at the list instantly seeing a number of items she would buy without questioning the price. "Your cargo is most interesting Captain. Perhaps you could leave this with me until the morning when I have had a chance to speak to my husband... I am sure I will have an order for you tomorrow."  
  
"Of course Mistress Spense, Mistress Groves." He bowed low to them, for a moment considering kissing the younger woman's hand, but decided it would not be proper. He headed towards the door. "Until tomorrow then..." He returned to the Catalyntie whistling quietly to himself - perhaps his revenge could be more attractive than he had thought for Mistress Groves was a good looking woman and clearly no prude. He would have to tread carefully.  
  
***  
  
The next day when he called the house was in uproar. It appeared that Mistress Groves had gone into labour and that her mother and most of the Governors maids had dashed to be with her, especially since her husband was at sea with his ship. The butler handed him the list of foodstuffs, quantities required marked in a neat female hand. "If you could return tomorrow there should be a decision on the fabrics Captain, but I am sure you can understand that Mistress Spense will not be available to see you today..."  
  
"I understand. Oh of course." He smiled. "I will send some of my men with your order shortly..." Louis returned to his ship, cursing the delay in his plans. He ordered Henri to see to the order, retiring to his cabin. Maybe this was not such an unfortunate occurrence after all. More openings would arise from this he mused, and decided to send a complimentary bottle of his finest wine to the Governor's daughter. He wrote a brief note addressed to Mistress Groves, congratulating her on the birth of her child and attached it to the bottle. Perhaps his plans would yet bear fruit  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact remained in Port Royal for a week, enjoying all the festivities following the birth of the Governor's first granddaughter. Although she would not be officially named until her father returned from his duty, the name of Charlotte had been picked in honour of the Queen. When all of his cargo had been sold, Louis sent fresh fruit to Mistress Groves, and to Mistress Spense so that his attention would not appear unseemly. He ordered the Catalyntie to leave Port Royal, pleased that the crew had behaved well and they had not been discovered. But they would need a good cargo for when their return, quality goods. He smiled as Henri Nevers took the wheel, turning northwards towards the Bahamas - the last thing he wanted to do was raid the same area too often for fear of the British Navy laying a trap for him. 


	21. Charlotte

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Hope everyone had a good weekend!  
  
And congratulations to Johnny Depp for being one of the nominees for Best Actor in the BAFTAs!  
  
***  
  
Mid March  
  
The HMS Gauntlet sailed quietly back into Port Royal harbour. Theodore sighed heavily, disappointed that no sign had been found of the French ship the Catalyntie. If it had been Jean Claude Lact carrying out these atrocities then there was no sign of him. At least the attacks appeared to have stopped - perhaps the HMS Gauntlet and the Black Pearl being in the region had deterred further raids.  
  
As soon as his boat landed he headed for the fort to hand his report to the Commodore. He crossed the yard quickly, still thinking about the weeks searching for the Catalyntie - if it even was Lact. He had begun to think they had been chasing a phantom.  
  
"I am surprised to see you here so soon Captain," the Commodore smiled. "I would have thought you would have visited your wife and child first?"  
  
"Child?" His eyes widened as he suddenly realised what the Commodore was referring to. "The baby has been born?" Theodore gasped in shock. He had completely forgotten the passage of time whilst on duty.  
  
"Four weeks ago Captain. I suggest you go and visit your family and return with your report later..." James Norrington smiled wistfully as Theodore turned in a daze and headed home - wishing that for once he could manage to find a woman to marry.  
  
***  
  
Theodore entered to find the house full of flowers and the maid placing a large bowl of fresh fruit on the table in the lobby. "Oh, Captain Groves!" she smiled. "Mistress Groves is in the lounge..."  
  
He nodded, placing his hat beside the fruit as he walked slowly into the lounge. Mary was quietly sleeping on one of the large settees - there was no sign of their baby. He shook his head ruefully, realising he did not even know if his child was a boy or a girl. He leaned against the doorpost, watching her as she slept. He wished his marriage could be as solid as that of his sister and Jack. Having spent the last six weeks in their company had shown him only too clearly what he was missing - the teasing, the raucous laugher and open affection. Theodore had resolved on his journey back to Port Royal that he would try again with his marriage and now that he had a child he felt it was even more important to try.  
  
He smiled as he saw her waking, eyes widening as she saw him at the doorway. "I understand congratulations are in order Mary. I would have brought a gift, but I lost track of the time in the search for the Catalyntie..."  
  
She rose, walking across to him. He noticed that she had already lost most of the visible signs of her pregnancy. He opened his arms to her. "Can we call a truce to the hostilities Mary? Now we are a family..."  
  
"You wish to see your daughter then?" Mary asked coldly. There would be no truce on her part.  
  
"A daughter..." he smiled in shocked delight.  
  
"Your daughter Theodore. Her name is Charlotte," Mary quietly smiled, seeing the power she could exert over him with this baby.  
  
"A daughter..." he repeated, smiling delightedly. "May I see her?"  
  
Mary proudly led the way up the stairs to the front bedroom that had been altered to be a nursery. A new maid sat quietly inside the room, watching the baby whilst she slept but she rose and left when they entered. Theodore crept quietly over to the cot where they baby... no, where his daughter slept. Awe filled his eyes as he looked at her, the tiny perfection of her small hands as they clenched in sleep. For the first time he fully understood his sister's longing for a child  
  
"She is beautiful," he smiled as he turned to face her. "Just like her mother..." He kissed her gently on the cheek, unsure of his reception but relieved when she smiled in return. He paused, looking awkward. "I am sorry I will have to leave you for a while... the Commodore is awaiting my report. I will be back as soon as I can..." He turned, walking from the nursery.  
  
"But you have only just returned!" Mary retorted, angrily following him.  
  
"I must report to the Commodore, Mary - it is my duty!" he turned to face her.  
  
"And what of your duty to your family? You've been gone for weeks and cannot even spend an hour at home before going to the fort?" Mary's voice rose.  
  
He sighed, thinking it best not to let her know that he had already been there. "I will not be long Mary, but I must give my report. I am sorry..."  
  
He turned and walked slowly back to the fort, sad that he had already argued with Mary but still dazed at realisation that he was a father. For a moment he wished that the Black Pearl was in port, that he could row out and get a beautiful necklace or something for Mary to show his pride. But jewellery of the kind he wanted was only made to order and you had to have the stones for it in the first place. He sighed, realising he would have to resort to fruit and flowers... though perhaps with a modest piece of jewellery too.  
  
Theodore stood for the second time that day before the Commodore and reported all that had happened in the weeks that he had been away.  
  
"And you say there was no sign of either Lact or the Catalyntie?" James Norrington asked, frowning.  
  
"No Commodore, and no ships were attacked whilst we were there. The Black Pearl will stay down there for a few more weeks, just in case, but if it was Lact then he has gone elsewhere or been sunk..." Theodore shrugged.  
  
"Unfortunately Captain Groves, I believe it is the former. I received a disturbing report from Nassau only yesterday cataloguing another two possible such attacks. As soon as the HMS Gauntlet can be resupplied I will be sending you north - this ship must be caught before people are too afraid to take to the seas." The Commodore noticed the disappointment on Theodore's face. "Oh, don't worry Captain - I am sure it will take a week at least to resupply so spend the time with your wife and new daughter..."  
  
"Thank you Sir," Theodore sighed. His plans to rekindle his marriage were obviously going to be put on hold for a while... even he could not work that kind of miracle in a week. He hoped Mary would understand that his duty was to his ship, but after their recent argument he somehow doubted it..  
  
***  
  
With heavy heart Theodore watched Port Royal slip from view. Things had improved between him and Mary to the extent that he had returned to their marriage bed, but now he was to be away for another five or six weeks playing hunt the Catalyntie... if it even was Jean Claude Lact. Mary had even brought Charlotte to wave him off from the dockside, so perhaps there was hope after all. He believed that they could make their marriage work better - perhaps things would improve now that the baby had been born. If only he could get his father to actually talk to Mary then the atmosphere in the house would improve greatly. Edmund Groves would not easily forgive the forced absence of his daughter and Theodore could see no easy way around the problem. 


	22. Mary

Usual disclaimers. oh well!  
  
Sorry there are only two chapters, but I had a very busy weekend with family commitments!  
  
***  
  
Early April  
  
The Catalyntie slid quietly into Port Royal harbour as dusk fell, her return causing hardly a comment in the taverns. Louis stood on deck watching the town hungrily, eager to get ashore. The Bahamas had been a profitable hunting ground and he had easily found enough goods to maintain his façade. He sent two of his men with a list of his wares to Mistress Groves and Mistress Spense for he was eager to see Mary again. He smiled to himself, wondering if she was a diversion or an ally. Time would tell - perhaps a diversion for now and an ally later for it would be useful to have an insider in the Groves' household.  
  
***  
  
The next day he called personally on Mistress Groves, pleasantly surprised to be readily admitted into the house. He carried his box of fabric samples under his arm, pacing in the lounge until she arrived. He eyed her appreciatively - she had certainly lost any sign of her pregnancy in the last eight weeks. Louis noticed that she was wearing a dress made from the fabric that she had purchased from him on his previous visit. She sent her maid for tea, leaving the two of them unattended in the lounge.  
  
"Mistress Groves, what a pleasure to see you again..." He smiled, allowing just a hint of his attraction to enter his words, delighting when she blushed.  
  
"Captain Valais, please sit." She took a seat and indicated the chair opposite. "I understand that you have more fabric samples... yes?"  
  
"Of course Mistress." He opened the box, spreading his samples before her. "I chose these especially with you in mind, these colours suit your complexion so..." He reached across with a particular fine swatch. "If I may?" He draped it across her shoulder, his hand briefly touching the base of her neck.  
  
Mary rose, standing and staring at the fabric in the mirror. For all his flattery, Captain Valais truly had an eye for colour.  
  
"You look delightful Mistress," he smiled, rising and standing behind her - another swatch of fabric in his hands. "Or perhaps this one?" He stood behind her, reaching around to drape the fabric across her shoulder. He allowed his hand to linger briefly before letting it fall when he heard the maid returning.  
  
"They are both delightful," she smiled, acknowledging the maid with a nod. "Pour and then leave us," she ordered as she sat down on the sofa again running her hand across the fabrics. Eventually she picked the first two samples before turning her attention to the list of foodstuff. "The brandy... is it French?" she asked.  
  
"But of course Mistress Groves..." he replied smoothly.  
  
"I will take a bottle then," she smiled, proceeding to add further items to her order as they made polite small talk.  
  
Eventually Louis rose. "I will deliver the items to you later today Mistress Groves." He noticed that they were still unattended so took her hand, kissing it gently. "Until later..." he smiled, turning to leave.  
  
"I will look forward to it Captain," she purred as she personally showed him out. Let Theodore think she had forgotten his outburst the night he left their marriage bed... she had not. She watched appreciatively as Captain Valais walked down the hill. Perhaps the attention of a smooth, Swiss Captain was just the tonic she needed to brighten her days... and maybe nights..  
  
***  
  
Louis Lact walked back to the Catalyntie with a spring in his step, sure that his charm was working. Perhaps he should include an additional gift with Mistress Groves' orders, make his attraction clearer... perhaps some of the jewellery that they had taken in one of their first raids. He smiled as he remembered a particularly fine pair of earrings... yes, definitely some jewellery.  
  
***  
  
"Captain Valais!" Mary gasped as he presented her with the earrings. She was glad that she had sent her maid to make tea and that she was not witness to the gift. One thing she had learned at an early age in the Spense household was never to trust the silence of servants. "They are beautiful... but it would be inappropriate of me to accept such a gift. I cannot accept them."  
  
"Perhaps I like to see a beautiful woman adorned with fine jewels..." His hand touched her face and he leaned forward brushing her lips with his. She did not pull away so he kissed again, his hands encircling her waist. "And you are very beautiful Mistress," he smiled, his hand reaching for her breast.  
  
They broke apart on hearing the maid returning, a guilty flush colouring her cheeks. The maid placed the tray of tea on the table.  
  
"Will you be requiring anything else Mistress?" she asked politely.  
  
"No, that will be all!" Mary dismissed her, watching as she bobbed a curtsey before leaving.  
  
Louis watched her carefully, wondering what her reaction would be to his advances. He was, however, not prepared for the boldness of her gaze as she turned to him. "I think we can dispense with the couched talk," she smiled sipping her tea, eyeing him coyly over the rim of her cup. Yes, the Captain Valais would be a fine tonic indeed.  
  
"If you wish," he smiled. "I find you very beautiful Mistress and I believe we both want the same thing..." He downed his tea with a gulp as he rose to leave.  
  
"I think so too," she purred. "Come back this afternoon - an hour after noon. The old fool takes a nap after lunch..."  
  
"The servants?" he queried, aware that such a tryst would have to be discrete.  
  
"I will send the servants away... I am sure I can come up with a number of errands to keep them from the house." She smiled, running her hands across his chest in an open promise for later.  
  
He grinned wolfishly. "An hour after noon then..."  
  
***  
  
Mary opened the door herself before Louis even knocked, aware of Edmund Groves sleeping in his room. She put her finger to her lips, ushering him indoors and up the stairs. As soon as the bedroom door shut her hands were on his chest, fumbling with his shirt.  
  
"I want you too Mistress..." he smiled hungrily. "But we have a while..." His hands reached for her laces as he untied her dress, sliding it from her shoulders.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. "My name is Mary..." she gasped between kisses. "I think we've gone too far for such formality!"  
  
He groaned, feeling his body respond to her closeness. "Mary," he murmured, pushing her back onto the bed. "Mary..."  
  
***  
  
He awoke with a start, realising that they had both fallen asleep. "Mary!" He hissed, nudging her awake as he heard movement downstairs. She blinked awake, realising the time with shock.  
  
"The balcony!" she gasped, realising it would not do to be caught with another man in her marriage bed. "You can jump into the lane and nobody will see..."  
  
Frantically he pulled his clothes on, aware that she watched him hungrily. He carefully opened the shutters, checking that nobody was in the garden before slipping out. "May I return tonight Mary?"  
  
He smiled at the panic in her eyes as they heard one of the maids downstairs, talking with Edmund Groves in the lobby. Her daughter was home and would need feeding. She jumped, hearing the maid calling for her. "Yes!" she hissed. "Now go!"  
  
"Leave your window open," he suggested as he turned and fled along the balcony.  
  
It was an easy climb and soon he was calmly walking along the street towards the dock. This plan for vengeance had suddenly gotten a whole lot more pleasurable. 


	23. Tryst

Usual disclaimers. but you should be used to that by now!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews... as you've been so good here is the next chapter!  
  
***  
  
That night Louis crept stealthily through the shadows, quickly and quietly climbing upon the garden wall and onto the balcony. True to her word Mary had left her window ajar. He listened carefully, ensuring she was alone before slipping through the heavy drapes. Mary was already asleep, her breathing deep and peaceful. "Mary," he whispered, placing his hand over her mouth - the last thing he wanted was for her to scream. "Mary..."  
  
She woke suddenly, eyes wide and frightened until she saw who it was. "Louis," she smiled. "I'd nearly given up on you..." She reached up, grabbing him and kissing him hungrily.  
  
"How long have we got..." he mumbled between kisses. "The baby..." He nodded towards the door, anxious that they would not be discovered but still kissing her.  
  
"Charlotte should not wake for at least two hours, but if you hear her crying then you must hide. The maid will knock and wait before entering..." She smiled, watching him as he unbuckled his sword belt and eagerly shed his clothing. He slid in next to her, his arms encircling her as he nuzzled her neck, stifling a groan as she turned to kiss him. Revenge was definitely pleasurable.  
  
***  
  
Louis returned the same way for the next three nights, slipping quietly away before dawn to return to his ship. He sighed heavily whilst laying in bed beside Mary, unsure what to do about her. Part of him wanted to take her with them, but to do so would mean revealing who and what they were. He knew she hated the Sparrows, especially Catherine, but there was a big leap between hating somebody and actively trying to kill them.  
  
Mary sensed his mood. "Louis?"  
  
"We will be leaving with the tide tomorrow evening," he said regretfully. "I will miss our nights together Mary..."  
  
"You will be returning though, surely?" she gasped. She would be sad to see him go having finally realised what pleasure mutual attraction could bring. She had married Theodore for his money, there had been no love to begin with and none had followed - he was pleasant enough in his stilted ways, but there was not the electric spark that she felt with Louis.  
  
"I will visit if your husband is not in town," he grinned, leaning across and kissing her.  
  
"Will I see you tomorrow... before you leave?" she asked.  
  
"I am sure I can find some excuse to visit..." He thought carefully. "Perhaps you ordered something for your husband and we missed it from the delivery? Send a maid down to the docks tomorrow morning and I will come." He kissed her again, sighing as he slipped quietly from the bed. "I must be gone before the maid wakes..." he apologised as he reached for his clothes. "But I will return..."  
  
She rose, kissing him one more time. "Promise..." she smiled.  
  
"I promise..." he vowed, kissing her again before dashing out through the windows. She watched sadly as he left, realising that she would not see him secretly for many weeks.  
  
***  
  
Louis smiled when he saw one of Mary's maids waiting for him on the dockside in the morning. "Captain Valais!" she cried. "Captain Valais! Mistress Groves asks that you attend her with all urgency."  
  
"Is there a problem?" he queried, secretly delighted to be seeing Mary again.  
  
"There were a number of items missing from the goods that your men delivered and she wishes to speak with you about it," the maid confided. "Some wine I believe..."  
  
"Ah, the wine! Of course! Please tell your Mistress I will attend her as soon as I am able but my ship leaves on the tide tonight and I must see to a number of things before then." He dismissed her smoothly, turning his attention back to the water barrels that needed to be loaded.  
  
"Yes Captain," the maid bobbed, hurrying back up the hill towards the Groves household.  
  
***  
  
"Mistress Groves, Captain Valais is here to see you," Collins announced.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, careful not to allow her delight to show on her face. "Show him in to the lounge - I will be there shortly." She glanced in the mirror on her dressing table, straightening her dress and tidying her hair before walking slowly down the stairs. A maid waited at the bottom for her.  
  
"Will you be requiring any tea Mistress?" she asked politely.  
  
"No. Captain Valais will not be staying long." Mary walked into the lounge to find him studying one of the paintings on the wall - a typical naval scene that Theodore loved. He turned, smiling as he saw she was unattended.  
  
"Mistress Groves," he spoke so that his voice would carry to the lobby in case anyone was listening. "I must apologise for I understand some bottles of wine were missing from our delivery..." He gestured to the table where a large basket of fruit had been placed. "Please accept this as my apology... if you let me know exactly what was missing I will to obtain some more bottles for you on my next trip..." He stood close to her, his hand cupping her breast as he kissed her.  
  
"I have no paper here Captain. Please, come into the study and I will find some..." She kissed him quickly before leaving the room, indicating that she wished him to go with her.  
  
Louis followed her across the lobby, watching curiously as she opened the door to what was clearly her husband's study. He walked into the room, his gaze catching upon a framed but tattered map that hung above the fireplace. "What is that?" he asked, his heart jumping with excitement for it was clearly a treasure map.  
  
"Oh, some old map that belongs to Theodore," she said dismissively. "I don't know why he keeps it, the tatty old thing." She reached for a sheet of paper, quickly noting down some alleged missing wine bottles. "I trust that you will return with these items at your earliest convenience..." She smiled, ensuring he fully understood the other meaning behind her words.  
  
"Of course Mistress Groves. Again, I must apologise for the mistake." He leaned close to her as he took the paper, nibbling her neck. "I will return as soon as I can." He pulled away, sensing the maid nearby. "Until then Mistress..." He bowed low, turning and quietly left.  
  
She watched him from the window until he was out of sight. As far as she was concerned, he could not return to Port Royal soon enough.  
  
***  
  
Louis walked excitedly back to the Catalyntie, the image of the map burned into his mind. He knew he had to return in secret - he had to have that map at whatever cost. Thanks to Mary he already knew the easy way into the house and all he would have to do would be to enter two windows along through the bathroom.  
  
He could barely contain his excitement - night could not come quickly enough.  
  
***  
  
Louis waited quietly in the shadows, watching the Groves household until all were asleep. For a moment he wished he was seeing Mary again, but they had said their goodbyes the night before. It was late and silently he climbed the garden wall, easing the catch on the bathroom windows with his dagger. It opened with barely a sound, but he waited, cautiously ensuring nobody had heard the noise before slipping inside. Soft booted feet padded lightly down the stairs and he quietly opened the door to the study - well aware that Edmund Groves slept above. A few quick clicks and his tallow candle was lit, burning fitfully in the gloom.  
  
For a few moments he stood in the centre of the room, looking around if there was anything else worth taking... but the map drew him like a lodestone. He carefully took it down from the wall, turning the frame over and easing it gently out. He folded it along the old crease lines, quickly placing it within his jacket as he turned towards the door... to find Mary staring at him in disbelief from the doorway.  
  
Eyes wide Mary entered the room. "There had better be a good explanation for this Captain Valais," she whispered, noticing the opened frame beside the fireplace. "If that is your name..." He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him as he kissed her roughly. "Who are you?" she gasped, still whispering for fear of waking Edmund above, her body betraying her as his he pulled her nightdress higher up her thighs, pressing her against the wall.  
  
"My name..." he gasped between kisses, "is Louis Lact." He laughed quietly, realising that his name meant nothing to her. "I am a pirate Madame and the sworn enemy of Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Pirate!" she gasped, pulling away from him in shock, but he wrapped his arms tightly about her.  
  
"But you hate the Sparrows too Mary... what a team we could be!" He smiled, kissing her neck. "Does this change our attraction?"  
  
"Is that why you came here?" she groaned, her body shuddering with pleasure at his touch.  
  
"Initially... but not for long once we met." He smiled. "Come with me Mary... now!"  
  
"I cannot Louis! Theodore would hunt us down! My father too!" she protested but she did not try to pull away..  
  
"So..." he shrugged, as a pirate he was unafraid of the thought of being hunted by the Navy. "Come with me tonight!" He kissed her again, more urgently than before.  
  
"But..." she mumbled between kisses. "But..."  
  
"But nothing! Come with me now! I don't want to leave without you" Louis could sense her resolve weakening.  
  
"I... I..." She gasped, looking over his shoulder in shock.  
  
***  
  
Edmund Groves was not a light sleeper, but something woke him and he could not say why. Frowning he pulled on his dressing gown, walking quietly out onto the landing. There was a light in Theodore's study and he could hear Mary speaking with someone. He descended the stairs, pushing the door open silently, wondering if Theodore had returned early.  
  
"Mary!" he gasped in shock, not believing the scene before him. His son's wife was wrapped around a man that clearly was not Theodore. The man drew his sword as he turned. "Captain Valais!" His eyes widened in horror as he realised the man's intent, but he could not move fast enough - his weak leg giving way.  
  
He did not stand a chance as the sword lashed towards him, piercing him cleanly through the heart. He dead before he hit the ground. Louis calmly wiped his sword on his dressing gown before sheathing his sword. He turned to Mary who was frozen with shock. "Now Mary you have no choice but to come with me... you will come with me or I will have to kill you..."  
  
"I... I..." she stuttered in disbelief, unable for a moment to comprehend what was happening.  
  
Louis grabbed her arm, dragging her past the body of Edmund Groves. He extinguished his candle, quickly crossing the lobby to the front door. Carefully he opened it, pushing Mary out into the street. "Not a sound!" he warned as he shut the door carefully behind him, forcing the still dazed Mary to the docks and into his boat. She was so shocked by what she had witnessed that she did not consider struggling.  
  
He was half way to the Catalyntie when she stood up, the boat rocking wildly. "My baby!" she protested, eventually seeming to understand what had happened. "I can't leave my baby!"  
  
"Be still woman or you'll have us over!" he hissed angrily as they bumped against the hull of the Catalyntie. "Climb!" He pushed her upwards, relieved when she staggered over the ships rail and onto the deck. The men on watch looked at him in disbelief as he pulled her into his cabin. "Stay here!" he ordered, turning and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Captain?" Henri Nevers looked at Louis in disbelief. The woman had not been part of the plan that he had told the crew earlier in the day.  
  
"Things did not go entirely as intended Henri... there is a body in the study of the Groves household that must not be discovered for some time," he warned. "Take some men and clear the mess up!"  
  
Henri nodded, picking several men and rowing back into town. Louis urged the remaining crew from their hammocks for the tide was already beginning to turn and he intended to be well away from Port Royal when dawn broke.  
  
***  
  
Henri Nevers and the crew crept quietly through the town, heading quickly towards the Groves house. The front door was unlocked and they slipped inside, finding the study and the problem.  
  
"Henri? What should we do?" Bertram asked - he was good as brawn but had little in the way of brains.  
  
Henri looked around as best he could in the dark, relieved to find a discarded candle. Quickly he lit it, raising it up as he looked more closely around the room. He smiled, seeing a wire-fronted bookcase. He held the candle close, watching as the books started to blacken and smoulder before turning his attention to the drapes and the clothing of the corpse. "Cleaned!" he declared, slipping quickly from the room. He touched the furnishings in the lounge with the candle, as well as the large rug in the lobby, smiling in delight as they burst into flame. They quietly left the house, setting fires at various properties along the way, determined to cause chaos and to distract attention from the Groves household.  
  
They rowed back to the Catalyntie, relieved to see the sails already unfurled and the ship ready to sail. An orange glow spread over a number of points in the town. "Problem sorted Captain!" he smiled.  
  
Louis looked towards the town, counting at least fifteen separate fires burning. "Then let us be away before they realise we were involved," he ordered. What Mary did not know would not concern her - it was not as if she could ever return after that night.  
  
"What course Captain?" Henri asked, his hand resting lightly on the wheel.  
  
"Tortuga. We will need some more supplies before heading west..." His hand briefly touched the map inside his jacket as he smiled. "For some reason the English are reluctant to sell cannon balls and powder to strangers..."  
  
Henri laughed loudly at this. "Aye Captain, Tortuga it is!" He turned the wheel a few points towards port, heading northwards for the Windward Passage.  
  
The Catalyntie was miles from Port Royal before Louis had a chance to properly think about the woman in his cabin. He knew the crew were rough, very rough - and violent too. Mary was... well, well-bred was the best description, gentile perhaps and he feared how she would adapt to life on a pirate ship. Regardless of their attraction to each other, he knew he should not have brought her aboard, but such was the price of their discovery by Edmund Groves. She would just have to learn.  
  
*** 


	24. Fire

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Sunny day today - so it is washing again!  
  
Thanks for all the nice reviews... here is something fuzzy to keep Blue Trinity happy!  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth was woken early in the morning by Richael who she could hear yet again sobbing in the girls' room. She still suffered occasionally from nightmares about the time on the Nessa Rose but at least they seemed to be lessening. Elizabeth rose quietly and wrapped her dressing gown around her, trying not to disturb Will who was still asleep.  
  
She carefully lit a candle and crept across the landing, pushing open the door. Richael was sitting up in bed her eyes red. "I heard flames..."  
  
"Ssshhh!" Elizabeth comforted. "It was just a bad dream again." She placed the candle carefully by the bedside.  
  
"No... it was real! I know it was real!" Richael insisted, her voice rising indignantly that she was not believed.  
  
"Shhh!" Elizabeth glanced across at Eilis. She was glad that Eilis had not woken as well tonight with the sound of her sister crying. Eilis was much harder to calm for she would scream for Jack - or Funny Man as she liked to call him. Elizabeth was not sure what Jack would say if he was aware that she knew his nickname. Perhaps she should tease him next time they visited. "Dreams can be like that some times, but they are just dreams." She hugged Richael tightly. "How about a glass of milk and a cuddle," she suggested, trying to distract her as she offered her hand to Richael.  
  
She was relieved when Richael nodded, and they walked quietly from the room, heading down the narrow stairs. Elizabeth frowned as she walked - she had thought it still early, but the kitchen was full of light. Puzzled she pulled the thin cotton curtains.  
  
"Oh my God!" Elizabeth gasped in shock as Richael screamed, grabbing her hand tightly in fear, remembering the Nessa Rose burning.  
  
"It was real!" Richael screamed. "It was real! I told you it was real!"  
  
Will!" she ran to the base of the stairs, shouting up at him. "Will! Come quick! Port Royal's on fire!" Elizabeth turned, comforting Richael as best she could.  
  
Will stumbled out of bed, managing to pull on his trousers as he hopped and stumbled down the stairs. "What?" he gasped.  
  
"The town is on fire!" She pointed out the window in fear at the flames which were clearly visible.  
  
Will followed her panicked gaze, instantly taking in the danger to the town. "Get all the children and your father and head out of town. Keep to the road and go as fast as you can!" he ordered, dashing back upstairs to get his boots. He returned with the remainder of the money that Jack had given them. "Lock the door behind you," he reminded her as he dashed out the door. "And keep that safe!"  
  
"Will! Where are you going?" she screamed.  
  
He skidded to a halt. "I have to help! Get everyone to safety now Elizabeth - no arguments please!" He paused. "Don't forget the kittens!" Will turned and continued to race down the hill, terrified of what he would find. A large part of the poorer houses were made of wood and would quickly burn.  
  
He turned the corner into the street that Theodore's house was in, surprised to find a crowd gathered and were trying to put out the fire with a bucket chain. The house was well ablaze which surprised him for it was constructed of stone and yet the fire seemed to be inside the house only.  
  
Frantically Will shouldered his way past the crowd, trying to get into the building but the lobby and lower rooms were well ablaze. Even as used to heat as he was, it was searing and forced him back - he could not enter. A scream pierced the night, somebody was alive. Frantically he looked up seeing a face at the window. His eyes widened as he saw it was one of the maids, baby Charlotte in her arms. She had forced open the window but was too scared to jump.  
  
"Someone's in there! Help me!" Will shouted at two of the men nearby, climbing over the railings and up to the window with their help. For a moment he clung to the ledge before hauling himself inside. The room was rapidly filling with smoke, stinging his eyes. He coughed. "Quickly," he urged. "Give me Charlotte!" He pulled a blanket from her bed.  
  
"I..." she stuttered, but handed him the baby.  
  
Will took Charlotte from her, wrapping the baby tightly in the blanket. He dangled the blanket out of the window, trusting and praying that she would not wriggle as those below reached up for her. He sighed in relief as she reached safety. He glanced backwards realising that the flames were licking the outside of the door and beginning to creep underneath. "You next!" he ordered, grabbing the maid.  
  
"No!" she panicked, struggling wildly but he picked her up, forcing her towards the window.  
  
"Hold my hand and I'll lower you down!" he shouted, aware that the wooden door behind him was now well afire, the heat causing rivulets of sweat to drip down his bare back. The maid continued to struggle. "Do as I say or you'll die!" Will shouted. "Now!"  
  
She blinked as he shouted at her, grabbing hold of his wrists. He helped her through the window, leaning further out and lowering her down until those below could grab her. He looked behind him in panic as the furnishings of the room began to burn before quickly clambering down to safety himself. The maid had reclaimed Charlotte from the townsfolk and the baby was crying loudly.  
  
"Miss! Take Charlotte up to the Governor's house, she will be safe there..." He was relieved when she nodded and ran up the hill with the baby.  
  
"Was anyone else inside?" a voice in the crowd asked worriedly.  
  
Will looked around at the crowd, frantically scanning faces. "Edmund and Mary... has anyone seen them?" Nobody replied. "Has anyone seen them?" he repeated urgently, glancing back at the house. He knew there was no way he would get through the nursery for the landing was well alight. A crash from within suggested it had collapsed. Thinking quickly he ran around the side of the building, climbing the wall and dashing along the balcony. He reached Theodore and Mary's room, shocked to see it was already well ablaze. "Mary!" he shouted. "Mary!" But there was no response.  
  
He reached for the window to push it open, but the heat had become so intense that the glass shattered. Will threw his arm up, trying to shield his face, but the force of the heat and the glass pushed him backwards. The ornate railing behind him buckled and he fell backwards, landing heavily on the path below. He lay there, dazed and winded, looking up at the blazing house. He jumped, scrambling back as the roof timbers gave way and the inside of the house collapsed. He realised that if anyone else had been in there they were now dead. He sighed heavily, gingerly rising and checked himself over, surprised to find that apart from being cut by the glass and a little singed he was relatively unhurt. The same could not be said for the bushes that Mary had planted - not only had they broken his fall but already they were withering in the heat. Will staggered from the garden with the realisation that there was nothing more he could do. He turned, stumbling down the hill towards his smithy which was right in the middle of the fires, fearing what he would find for the smithy was largely made of wood.  
  
Everywhere he ran he saw people forming bucket chains, their faces blackened with the smoke and terror in their eyes. Many livelihoods, and probably lives, would be lost that night. He ran on. "No!" Will realised one of the buildings well alight was indeed his own smithy, the beams crashing down inside with the heat. A small crowd of people were trying to extinguish the flames with water from the docks but he could see it was hopeless. A large part of Port Royal would be burned to the ground tonight.  
  
"William!" He turned to see Nate Burns one of the local innkeeps holding the donkey. "We managed to rescue your animal, but the place was well alight... we couldn't save anything..." He looked at the blacksmith's cut and singed appearance. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Theodore's house is destroyed too... I managed to rescue Charlotte and one of the maids but..." he gulped, his throat rough with smoke and tears, "but I couldn't find anyone else..." He sat down on the ground, his head in his hands as he dejectedly watching the smithy burn and his livelihood go up in flames.. "I guess I'm not the only one ruined tonight..." he sighed.  
  
***  
  
He was still sitting there hours later when Elizabeth and the children came to find them, the Commodore escorting her through the debris. Weatherby Swann walked in a daze behind them, shocked by the devastation of the fire.  
  
"Will!" she cried in delight, relieved to find him alive, throwing her arms around him as she kissed him.. She had been frantic when he had not come to find them and when it looked as if the fires were safely contained she had come to find him.  
  
"James!" Eilis squealed, throwing her arms around the donkey. She smiled at Will. "You saved James!"  
  
Will winced, looking up at the Commodore. "The girls named him... they didn't know your name..."  
  
James Norrington stood there speechless. Elizabeth began to giggle, trying to restrain her laughter and failing miserably. Will caught her eye and started to laugh too. Eventually James Norrington started to chuckle. "James the donkey, eh?" They all laughed, ignoring the strange looks from the nearby townsfolk.  
  
Gradually he sobered, looking at the ruined smithy. "I will send some men to help with the rebuilding - we will need you in the coming days..."  
  
"Best send me some carpenters then - I've no handles on my tools and all of the wheel mechanism is ruined!" He smiled affectionately at Elizabeth who hugged him tightly, shocked at the loss of the smithy but glad he was alive.  
  
"Well, repairing the smithy is a priority, and any other vital business," the Commodore assured him.  
  
"Is there any news on Mary or Edmund?" Will asked.  
  
Elizabeth gasped in horror, not realising that Theodore's house had been affected.  
  
The Commodore sighed deeply. "We have not been able to enter the building, it is totally collapsed inside. But there is no sign of Mary or Edmund Groves and I fear for them. I understand you rescued Charlotte and the maid... did you see or hear anything, anything at all?"  
  
Will shook his head. "Nothing... the door was already on fire when I got out..." Elizabeth looked at him in alarm, not realising before how close he'd come to danger. She gasped when she saw the myriad of cuts partially concealed by the soot. He smiled at her. "Come, we'd better get your father and the children home... and the animals." He turned to James Norrington. "I will call by the Fort later Commodore to discuss the help I will need."  
  
Will took Elizabeth, the children and the animals back to their house, relieved to find it unaffected by the fire. He was grateful that Jack's money had stretched to a stone house with a cellar. He tethered the donkey in the small courtyard garden before following them inside. He had been surprised at the offer of help from the Commodore, but considering how many repairs he would have to do and replacement items for things destroyed in the fire, Will knew he would be busy for many months.  
  
*** 


	25. On The Island

Usual disclaimers. pah!  
  
***  
  
Early April still  
  
Jean Claude looked around the sandstone cave happily, his alterations making it quite habitable. He had realised that they would need somewhere more secure to shelter when the hurricane season had started and for the last two months he had been secretly enlarging the cave, using coconut shells and seashells to dig into the soft rock. He had built a fireplace and had made a door from woven palm leaves and branches to keep out the weather.  
  
He couldn't wait to see Anamaria's face when he showed it to her. He had been keeping out of her way following the birth of Edan, still feeling responsible for the death of her man and the loss of her ship and crew. Even though she had assured him that she did not blame him for what had happened it did not lessen his guilt. He hoped she would approve of their new home. He admired how she had coped with their months together, never really complaining and getting on with what had to be done despite their limited tools.  
  
Jean Claude headed back to their current camp, whistling happily, surprised not to see her. "Ana?" he shouted.  
  
"Keep out!" Anamaria called from within the shelter.  
  
"You know Ana, we are going to have to get over this sometime..." he chuckled. Teasing Anamaria had become his favourite pastime.  
  
"I've been a pirate for over fifteen years and I've never shown my body to anyone but my lovers!" she snapped.  
  
"You shock me Ana!" he teased. "And there was I thinking you had just escaped the nunnery!" He sighed deeply, sitting patiently in the sand. "Perhaps I should become your lover then..." He winced, waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.  
  
"In your dreams Jean Claude!" she spat.  
  
"And what dreams they would be..." he teased.  
  
"Believe me, you're not my type!" she responded huffily, but he could hear an edge of laughter creeping into her tone.  
  
"Are you sure?" He poked his head into the shelter, laughing when she squealed indignantly.  
  
"Get out!" she shouted, throwing one of the coconut shell cups at him.  
  
Chuckling he retreated, dodging a second cup, and stretched out on the sandy beach, staring at the clouds above. "Well when you are done my dear I have a surprise for you..."  
  
"I'm not your dear!"  
  
"Whatever you say Ana," he smiled. It was such fun to tease her.  
  
Eventually she had finished and swept out of the shelter angrily, standing before him holding Edan with her free hand on her hip. "I am not your dear!"  
  
"Of course..." He grinned. "If you've finished screeching do you want to see the surprise?"  
  
"Screeching!" Her voice rose sharply.  
  
Jean Claude laughed loudly. "Peace woman! Peace!" He scrambled to his feet, dodging her slap and still laughing. "Come on - let me show you!" He smiled, looking at Edan in her arms. "The two of you, I mean."  
  
Anamaria followed him, carrying Edan carefully along the narrow trail which rapidly became quite steep. She stopped, looking out through the trees to the bay where there camp was before continuing to follow Jean Claude. Suddenly he stopped and disappeared from her view.  
  
"Jean Claude?" She walked forward a few paces, finally seeing the cave.  
  
"Come in Ana," he smiled. "This should see us safe in the hurricane season..."  
  
She walked slowly into the cave, her hand touching the walls as she noticed the scooped sides. "So this is where you've been hiding," she smiled, pleasantly surprised by his perseverance at enlarging the cave.  
  
"Well," he sighed, "we've been here what, nearly four months now? Who knows when we will be rescued... and I don't think our current shelter will survive much of a storm..."  
  
"We should move up here today," Anamaria suggested. "Better to move now when it is dry than to try struggling up in a storm... and the hurricane season will be here in a few months too!"  
  
Jean Claude nodded. "I'll start now then." He ducked out of the cave, leaving Anamaria to have a proper look around whilst he dismantled their beach camp. He made several trips up to the cave, carrying up everything from the goat skins to the basic utensils they had made from coconut shells. He left the fishing baskets that Anamaria had woven safely hidden under some bushes - her childhood in a fishing village had come in handy.. Although their food was limited, they had not starved, nor would they, but he swore if he ever got off this island he was never eating fish or goat again.  
  
***  
  
Mid April  
  
Luc Narbonne sailed cautiously into the bay. It had taken him a while to find a small boat that was not only large enough to handle the distance to the island but also to be small enough to be easily sailed by one man. He had been sailing for nearly ten days just to get here but eagerly pulled the boat up onto the beach. "Captain?" he called. "Captain Lact!" But there was silence.  
  
Luc explored the beach, finding the abandoned camp a short distance into the trees. He looked around - the fire had been out for a long time and the camp was clearly abandoned. He shrugged - perhaps Jean Claude and the woman had already made their way off the island? He quickly harvested a few coconuts before heading back to his boat, sailing from the bay towards Tortuga. If he had not reached there already then he would wait... for however long.  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude led the way triumphantly back along the beach leading the indignant bleating goat. It had been a fluke catching the nanny but it had refused to leave its dead kid. If he could build a pen then they would have fresh milk - a welcome addition to their diet. He would have to go back to get the kid later for he had been unable to carry the carcass home as well as struggle with its mother.  
  
He stopped dead.  
  
"Jean Claude?" Anamaria cursed, stopping suddenly behind him to avoid crashing into the goat. "What the..."  
  
Jean Claude turned, looking around the beach cautiously. "Somebody has been here today... a boat was pulled up on the beach..."  
  
"What?" she shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Look!" He pointed to the tracks. "Looks like just one man..."  
  
"Could have been a fisherman..." Anamaria suggested.  
  
Jean Claude shook his head. "No... we are too far from any inhabited island." He kicked the sand in frustration. "It was either somebody lost... or somebody looking for us..."  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Anamaria queried. Even though she was heart-sick at missing the chance of escaping the island, she was cautious about strangers - especially since she now had Edan to care for and protect.  
  
Jean Claude looked at her miserably. "I believe it was somebody looking for us..." he sighed deeply. "And the only person who knew and would come back is my Quartermaster - Luc Narbonne."  
  
Anamaria nodded. "Well, there is still hope... we have to believe it."  
  
"But if that was Luc, then the next boat may be pirates..." His words hung ominously in the air, neither of them wanting to meet other pirates when they had nothing to barter with, and there were very few pirates that would take them on a mere promise of payment. Even Jack Sparrow had insisted on an accord. Jean Claude smiled, knowing what the Black Pearl would have done when they did not turn up to pay the levy and glad that at least he was not on the Catalyntie. Louis had better watch his back.  
  
*** 


	26. The Gauntlet Returns

Usual disclaimers. nevermind!  
  
***  
  
A week after the fire HMS Gauntlet slipped quietly back into the harbour. Theodore gasped in disbelief and cries of shock went up around the ship as they saw the devastation of the town. As soon as they were anchored securely Theodore rowed ashore. Two marines were waiting for him.  
  
"Captain Groves, the Commodore would like to see you in his office immediately," the taller marine informed him.  
  
He nodded, following them through the town. "What happened?"  
  
"Nobody knows Sir," the taller marine responded. "I am sure the Commodore will be able to answer your questions."  
  
They turned into the Fort, only turning aside when he was immediately outside of the Commodore's office.  
  
He knocked.  
  
"Come in..." James Norrington's voice echoed from within.  
  
He entered, anxious to discover why the Commodore had been so insistent that he report immediately.  
  
"Ah, Captain Groves! Please come in and take a seat..." James Norrington indicated the chair opposite, waiting for Theodore to sit before he spoke.  
  
"I understand you are anxious for my report Comm..." Theodore began, but was cut short by the Commodore.  
  
"No. Your report can wait." James Norrington sighed regretfully. "I am afraid I have some bad news for you. Your father was killed in the fire and Mary is missing..."  
  
He looked at the Commodore in shock. "Missing!" he gasped. "What of Charlotte? Not her too?"  
  
The Commodore smiled reassuringly, pleased that at least he had some good news to tell. "No, your daughter is safe. She and the maid were rescued by Will Turner. They are staying at the Governor's Mansion for now..."  
  
"What? Why?" Theodore could only stutter, still in shock.  
  
"The fire was mainly in the lower town, but for some reason your house was set alight too. The choices appeared random... but..." James Norrington looked at Theodore sadly. "I believe your house was targeted deliberately by whoever set the fires... the walls are still standing but the insides completely collapsed. We only found your father yesterday... he was badly burned..."  
  
"And Mary?" he pleaded.  
  
"We have sifted through all the rubble. Mary was not in the building but we can find no trace of her." He put his hand on Theodore's shoulder. "I am sorry, but we have no clue as to what has happened to her..."  
  
"Cat will need to know..." Theodore knew that she would be devastated at the loss of their father.  
  
"Where is your sister now?" the Commodore asked. "I can always send the Gauntlet out as soon as it is resupplied..."  
  
Theodore frowned, thinking deeply. "They should probably be at Tortuga. We passed them in the Windward Passage..."  
  
James Norrington winced. The idea of sending his sole ship into a pirate haven filled him with dread. "I will see what can be done. In the meantime, go to the Governor's Mansion and spend time with your daughter. I will send the Gauntlet as soon as I can - she will sail without you!"  
  
"But..." Theodore had started to rise, ready to return to his ship immediately.  
  
"Your daughter needs you..." James Norrington stressed.  
  
"But Commodore - if I do not go then they will sink the Gauntlet!" he protested. "At least if I am onboard there is a chance we will not be fired on..." He sagged in the chair. "And the news will be better coming from me than a stranger..."  
  
Although he did not like the idea of sending Theodore out so soon, he realised it was probably the safest for the ship. He nodded.  
  
"We can anchor quietly a short distance from the town and row in," Theodore suggested. "If the Black Pearl is there we won't even have to land..."  
  
"Make sure those rowing don't wear their uniforms..." James Norrington advised. "But enough of work! Go and see your daughter! I will send for you when the Gauntlet is ready..."  
  
Theodore turned to leave. "Commodore - if it is possible, could you arrange for my father's body to be placed onboard. He wanted to be buried at sea..."  
  
"Of course." James Norrington sighed. It was a small courtesy to a former sailor and one he was happy to oblige.  
  
***  
  
Theodore was still in a daze as he sat on one of the plush settees at the Governor's Mansion. Rosamund Spense sat before him, holding his daughter. Her eyes were red and she had clearly been crying. Thomas Spense paced behind her. "You say you will be leaving again today!" he fumed. "But you have only just arrived! What is Norrington thinking of?"  
  
"It was my request Sir," Theodore admitted, sighing at the expression on his father-in-laws face. "Cat will need to know about Father..."  
  
"And what about Charlotte?" Rosamund gasped.  
  
"Charlotte is barely eight weeks old. She will not miss me for a week or so... plus Jack and Cat may be able to help search for Mary..."  
  
Thomas Spense cut across him angrily. "I don't want that woman anywhere near my daughter!"  
  
Theodore looked at him in disbelief. "Sir, if Mary is not on the island then they are probably the only hope in finding her. They have contacts that I cannot use..."  
  
"Pirates you mean!" the Governor snorted.  
  
"Pirates, smugglers, rum-runners... they know a lot of people. If somebody has taken Mary then those are the people that will know..." Theodore replied, angry but trying to hide it. He could not understand why the Governor had become so against Jack and Catherine... perhaps it was to do with their defiance of him.  
  
"How can you associate with them?" Thomas Spense demanded. "They are little better than pirates themselves, for all of their privateer status!"  
  
"Cat is my sister!" he argued. "And Jack has never broken his accord!" He stood angrily. "Now if you will excuse me I must see about finding a home for myself and Charlotte..."  
  
"You cannot take Charlotte!" Rosamund protested. "She is happy here!"  
  
"I am her father - it is my duty to care for her..." Theodore insisted, realising where the conversation was heading and determined not to leave them to raise his daughter.  
  
"Leave her with us," Rosamund suggested. "We will care for her and raise her..."  
  
"No!" Theodore argued.  
  
"How can you care for her?" the Governor demanded. "You are always at sea!"  
  
"She is my daughter Sir, and I will see to her care!" He stood in front of the Governor, eyes blaring with fury. "And if that means giving up my command then so be it!" He paused, looking carefully at his father-in-law. "I am going to find my sister for she will need to know about Father even if they are not prepared to help search for Mary... and you should be grateful if they do agree considering how they have been treated lately. When I return I will be taking my daughter to live with me - she will not remain in this house!" He turned, striding angrily from the room.  
  
"No!" Thomas Spense shouted after him. "I won't allow it! You cannot raise her - she must stay here!"  
  
Theodore stopped, turning to face him from the doorway. "Need I remind you of the last time you crossed my family? What do you think the town would make of such a refusal?" He smiled as his threat hit home and that the Governor realised he truly meant it. "Good day Sir!" He left the house and walked quickly back to the Fort. The sooner he left Port Royal the better.  
  
***  
  
Theodore stood on the quarter deck watching as Port Royal slipped from view. If there had been any grumblings at setting sail so soon they were silenced when the body of Edmund Groves was brought aboard. Although placed within a wooden coffin, he had been wrapped in a weighted sail to spare those aboard having to look at his fire ravaged body. If the Black Pearl was at Tortuga then they should be then they should only be away for a week at the most.  
  
He sighed, heavy hearted over the loss of his father and worried about Mary. He had no idea what could have happened to her, but the Commodore had assured him she was not found among those killed by the fire - so where was she? The Commodore had also said that he thought the fires had been deliberately, if randomly set, but his house was the only one fired in the upper town. He worried that there was some reason for this, some reason that escaped him.. Where was Mary?  
  
***  
  
It took them two days to reach Tortuga, anchoring in a quiet bay a short distance from the town. It was night but Theodore ordered all lanterns shuttered - the last thing he wanted was one of the locals spotting them. He climbed down into the small ships boat where four marines sat quietly at the oars. "Remember," he warned, "we are just there to find the Black Pearl. If we have to go ashore you are to call each other by first name, not rank - myself included. Any slips and it could mean our deaths!"  
  
"Aye Sir!" three of the men replied but the fourth smiled. "Aye Theodore!"  
  
"It is nice to see that one of you is alert," he sighed as they rowed into the darkness. "No, no talking!"  
  
*** 


	27. Tortuga

Usual disclaimers. I hate disclaimers! I want him... can't I keep him?  
  
Final chapter for today... sorry guys!  
  
***  
  
Theodore was relieved to see the outline of the Black Pearl sitting at anchor in the bay. He pointed her out to the marines and they rowed across to her. "Ahoy the Pearl!" Theodore called, cautious of arriving unannounced.  
  
A scruffy head looked over the rail at them. "Captain Groves?"  
  
Theodore recognised the scarred face. "Hawker! Are Jack and Cat aboard?" Hawker nodded so Theodore turned to his men. "Wait here, don't follow me... I may be some time." He quickly climbed up onto the deck, knocking on the cabin door before barging in. "Jack! Cat!"  
  
"Theo?" Jack blearily, stumbling out of their side cabin as he pulled on his trousers. "What the..." He looked at his brother-in-law. "I can assume that it is not a social visit mate, considering th' hour?"  
  
Theodore nodded, watching as his sister emerged from the side cabin, doing up the last of her buttons as she walked. "Theo? What is wrong?"  
  
He walked across to her, steering her to one of the chairs by the large table. "I think you had better sit down Cat... I've some bad news..."  
  
She sat, looking up at him worriedly. "Bad news..."  
  
"There has been a terrible fire in Port Royal..." He wished he could soften the words for her, but knew no other way of saying them. "Father has been killed..."  
  
Catherine went white, her eyes filling with tears. "Papa is..." Jack crouched down beside her, wrapping his arms around her as she sobbed in shocked disbelief.  
  
"The house was completely destroyed. Charlotte and the nursemaid were rescued by Will, although Mary has disappeared..." He looked across at Jack. "I know you have problems with Mary, but she is my wife... will you help me find her? You have contacts... I don't even know if she is on the island..." he pleaded.  
  
Catherine looked up at Theodore, tears still streaming down her face. "How is Charlotte? The girls? Will? Elizabeth? Billy..."  
  
"Charlotte is fine, thanks to Will's quick actions and the Turner household are all safe," he assured her, "although the smithy was burned to the ground..."  
  
"What?" Jack gasped.  
  
"A lot of the lower docks were completely lost. The Commodore has ordered any carpenters to help rebuild the smithy so that Will can work again... there is so much to repair it will take years..." Theodore explained, feeling helpless in the face of such destruction.  
  
"D'yer think th' Governor will allow Kitty ashore? If Mary is not there..." Jack looked up at him, Catherine following his gaze hopefully. "We will need t' see Will an' Elizabeth..."  
  
"I would not return for a while if I were you..." Theodore sighed deeply. "The Governor and I argued before I left - he did not want me to ask you to help search for Mary, calling you little better than pirates..."  
  
Jack's eyes flashed angrily. "After all we've done fer Port Royal!"  
  
"But what about Papa?" Catherine interrupted, sniffing. "Has he been buried? Can I visit his grave at least?"  
  
"I have Father on my ship... he wanted to be buried at sea and the Commodore kindly granted this. I was hoping to find you before the ceremony..."  
  
Catherine's eyes filled with fresh tears. "Thank you Theo..."  
  
"Half m' crew are ashore," Jack informed him. "We can be with yer in th' by noon - it'll take that long just t' round them up!"  
  
"I want to be clear of here as soon as I can," Theodore confessed. "I don't like having the Gauntlet so close to so many pirate ships... Perhaps we should meet to the north of the Windward Passage - at dusk?"  
  
Jack nodded, realising Theodore's fear for his ship and his suggestion both made sense. "Aye, we'll be there."  
  
Catherine rose shakily, hugging her brother tightly. "Keep safe Theo."  
  
"I will..." he started to say.  
  
"Talking of Will..." Jack interrupted, rummaging in a drawer. "'Ere, give him this..." He handed Theodore a bag of money, quite a bit by the weight of it. "He'll probably be needin' it with th' smithy out of action... an' now he has th' girls to feed an' all.."  
  
Theodore smiled. "You don't have to explain to me Jack... I am family after all."  
  
"Yeah, well, um... yer know..." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Don't worry Jack," Theodore teased. "I won't let on you have a heart..." He oomphed as Catherine punched him lightly in the ribs.  
  
"That's my husband you're talking about Theo!" she threatened, smiling through her tears.  
  
"Alright! I surrender!" He kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll see the two of you tomorrow at dusk..." Theodore turned, quietly letting himself out of the cabin and climbing down to his waiting boat. He smiled to himself as he could hear Jack shouting at the crew, demanding that those ashore be found and rounded up as quickly as possible... drunk or not.  
  
***  
  
The grumblings about loss of shore time soon ended once the crew realised the reason for their departure. Catherine found herself hugged by the crew whenever they thought she looked overly upset, but as most of them seemed to be doing it Jack did not feel he should interfere. He did cough loudly though when he thought Oran had hugged her for too long. He had been the hardest crew member to find until somebody had the bright idea to check in Sanchia's private rooms! Hawker had laughed, swearing that her scream could be heard all the way to Nassau. They would all have to walk carefully the next time they drank at the Faithful Bride for he knew that Sanchia would not let such an intrusion go unpunished.  
  
An hour before dusk he spotted the HMS Gauntlet on the horizon, turning the wheel two points to intercept her. He trusted that Theodore would not start without them, but he did not want to be late. He smiled at Catherine as she stood beside him. "We'll be there in plenty of time luv," he assured her, taking one hand from the wheel and drawing her into a hug. "We'll be there..."  
  
True to his word, the Black Pearl drew level with the HMS Gauntlet, standing off a short distance to allow for the service to be conducted. Both crews lined the decks, standing silent in respect. When Theodore saw that everybody was ready he nodded to the crewman that was Minister aboard. Franklin Jeffrey's deep voice carried easily over to those on the Black Pearl as he spoke the traditional words of internment.  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around Catherine, the two of them standing alone on the quarterdeck as they watched Edmund's body slip beneath the waves. She shuddered, grateful of the support offered by Jack, fearing that her legs would give way.  
  
"He's at peace luv," Jack sighed, nodding to Joshamee to ready the ship to leave. "Come on, let's get yer into th' cabin..." He led her down the stairs, watching for a moment as both crews readied their sails. He wanted to be away, heading south again in his search for the Catalyntie. The ship could not just disappear... he would find it eventually.  
  
***  
  
Special thanks to the newly tattooed Mulberry for all her help with this... ta mate! 


	28. The Frigate

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
Okay... I've been waiting for some of the usual suspects to review before uploading this... and you haven't! Redmond, Blacklabel, Catiebug, Druidan54, Untypical, Delly and Maria... see me after class! You can thank my two new reviewers Jenni and Cap'n of the Deep that I am uploading tonight!  
  
Nah! Nah! De Nah! Nah!  
  
Now if you don't review these three chapters I will delay uploading a further two that are already complete! Hah!  
  
I'll also go sit in the corner, pout and sulk... I will... believe me!  
  
Seriously - thanks for all the kind reviews, and if you haven't reviewed or haven't lately reviewed please do. I love to know that people are still with me!  
  
***  
  
Late April  
  
After the service the Black Pearl headed south through the Windward Passage before turning eastwards towards Martinique. It was risky, for the area was heavily patrolled by the French, but Jack had faith in his ship and his crew and it was one of the few remaining areas he had not searched. Recently the strange attacks on merchant ships had ceased and he wondered if the attacks had been the Catalyntie and if she had been sunk or had gone elsewhere. He hoped in his heart that wherever she was she had not been sunk, as he wanted that pleasure for himself.  
  
Jack had spent most of the day in their cabin, studying his charts for areas for possible places to look. It was not until late when Jack finally climbed up the stairs to the quarterdeck, surprised to find Catherine at the helm with Oran standing watch beside her. He had continued to teach her all he knew about charts and navigation, and was pleased with her progress. He smiled as he noticed the lightness of her touch on the wheel, her feet slightly spread to feel the roll of the deck. She smiled, at him but did not talk, continuing to concentrate on the wind and the sails.  
  
"How long yer been there?" he asked, noticing that she looked exhausted. The day before had been emotionally draining for her and he knew it would be a long time before she got over her father's death. He was grateful that they had been able to share a final meal on the Black Pearl with Theodore and Edmund, and not parted without goodbyes.  
  
"A couple of hours..." she shrugged.  
  
"Well take a break luv... let Booth take over," Jack suggested, leading her back down into the cabin as Oran took the wheel. "It's about time yer were headin' fer yer bunk..." He shut the doors behind them, hugging her. "Yer alright?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just tired..." she yawned.  
  
"Bunk it is then luv," he smiled, nibbling her neck. "An' I think I might join yer!  
  
***  
  
The Black Pearl sailed peacefully towards Martinique for another six days, not hurrying and always alert for naval ships. A Dutch trader provided a welcome break from the boredom for the crew, but Jack looked ever eastwards... always searching for the Catalyntie. He still could not understand Catherine's insistence that it was not Jean Claude, her belief in him a bone of contention between them that could only be settled by finding the ship. And find her he intended to do!  
  
They had sheltered from a sudden storm in one of the many quiet bays of the region. Jack hoped it would not worsen for although it was not the hurricane season, the storms could still be vicious at this time of the year. He ordered sails furled and they sat quietly waiting for the weather to break.  
  
***  
  
Jack had only just woken, Catherine still cradled in his arms, when the shout went up from the look out.  
  
"French frigate!" John Mallory cried in panic. "She's seen us!"  
  
Jack flew out of the bunk, shaking Catherine awake. "Dress now!" he urged. "Frigate!" Giving no further explanation he ran onto deck, only just managing to struggle into his trousers before dashing through the cabin doors, spyglass in his hand.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he cursed, seeing the French frigate closing, her gun ports open. "Hands aloft!" he shouted. "Ready th' cannons! Oran, get us out of here now!"  
  
The deck erupted in a flurry of activity, the crew climbing the rigging as fast as they could to unfurl the sails. If they were lucky they could reach open water before the other ship closed, else they risked being trapped in the bay with no room for manoeuvre.  
  
Jack watched as the ship came closer and for a panicked moment he did not think they would make it. "Run out the sweeps!" he ordered, knowing they would need every foot of clear water they could gain. The frigate was more heavily armed than they were and they had no option but to try to reach clear water and flee.  
  
Catherine dashed up the stairs to stand beside him on the quarterdeck. "What do you want me to do?" He was pleased to see that she was fully armed and ready for a fight - although he hoped it would not come to that.  
  
"When we get to clear water I want yer t' take the wheel. Head fer any point on th' horizon as fast as yer can!" Her eyes widened. "I'll be at th' sweeps with th' rest of th' crew luv!"  
  
A cannon ball landed a short distance off starboard, splashing them with sea water... a ranging shot. Oran swung the wheel wildly, causing Catherine to stagger into Jack. "Steady luv," he smiled, righting her before she fell.  
  
The Black Pearl sailed from the bay, keeping as much distance as possible from the French ship, but still they were within range of their cannons. A high shot smashed into the rigging, taking the top from the mizzen mast. Then a second shot smashed into the quarterdeck, throwing the three of them to the deck.  
  
The Black Pearl shuddered as several more cannon balls hit her, crashing through her hull. Their own cannons fired in response, raking the frigate's bow as they passed. Jack stood up shakily, looking around frantically for Catherine, relieved to see her on her feet. He stared in shock at her bloody face - a splinter had sliced her cheek, but she clung to the rail as she stood. Oran staggered back to the wheel, righting their course and aiming for the closing gap to open water... they were through!  
  
"Kitty! Take th' wheel!" Jack ordered. "Oran, man th' sweeps!"  
  
Jack and Oran raced down the stairs and below deck to the sweeps, taking their places alongside every other crew member. For a moment she did not believe they would make it, hearing another volley of cannon fire, fearing to be hit again - but they fell short of the stern. She gasped as the cold water splashed over her, but clung to the wheel determinedly. The Black Pearl shot forward into open water, but the frigate turned to give chase. Desperately she glanced up at the sails, realising that the broken mast was fouling the lower sail.  
  
"Jack!" she shouted. "I need someone aloft! Mast is fouling the sail!" She smiled as William Hawker emerged, quickly climbing up and hacking the damaged piece free.  
  
"Below!" he warned as it fell but it landed well clear of her. He slid down the ropes, dashing back to the sweeps. They truly needed every hand to escape the chasing frigate. They had been down in these waters quite a bit recently with their search for the Catalyntie and obviously the French had decided to do something about them.  
  
***  
  
Jack kept them at the sweeps for an hour, until the frigate was a speck on the horizon before he eventually emerged from the hold. He climbed up to the quarterdeck, relieved to see that she was okay. He smiled reassuringly at her. "It's alright luv, Booth can take over now..." He hugged her. "Yer did good!" His hand touched her cheek and she winced. "But I think yer need t' get that sorted." He saw Joshamee emerging from the lower deck. "Gibbs!"  
  
"Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs looked up at him.  
  
"See that th' sweeps are stowed but keep th' cannons ready. I've a feelin' she ain't gonna give up!" He glanced backwards with his spyglass - sure enough, the frigate was still on their tail, even if a fair distance away. "Make what repairs yer can an' once we lose 'er we'll find somewhere quiet t' repair th' rest." But the speck remained on the horizon - for all of her speed, the Black Pearl was held back by her damaged mizzen mast. All day she fled westwards but without using the sweeps the frigate held the distance.  
  
At dusk Jack looked again at the speck on the horizon through his spyglass. "Bloody French!" he cursed, stomping down to the cabin. When would the damned frigate give up? He stared at his charts, wondering if they were going to be chased all the way to Mexico. He knew they had to make repairs and make them quickly. His eyes caught on the small archipelago of Los Roques just off the coast of Venezuela... perfect. He knew a nice little island there with plenty of timber, food and water. If they shuttered their lamps and turned hard to port once darkness fell, they could break clear of the frigate. Once they were out of reach of the spyglass then they would be safe. Of course, it would mean keeping at the sweeps for most of the night and for Catherine to have to take the wheel again... but he had full confidence in her doing so.  
  
***  
  
Catherine stared at the compass in the dimly lit binnacle, Keep south-west Jack had told her - and she did but it was very lonely at the helm at night. She sighed, listening to the splash of the sweeps as all of the men rowed. It was going to be a long night. She hoped that they had lost the frigate in the darkness, fearing if the ship caught up for they had been heavily out gunned.  
  
***  
  
As dawn broke she was glad to see Oran coming to relieve her. He had managed a few hours sleep with some of the crew who would now man the ship whilst the others slept. He smiled as he took the wheel. "Get some rest Kitty... Jack said he'll join you in a moment..."  
  
"Thanks." She staggered down the stairs to the cabin, falling onto the bunk fully clothed. She was soon asleep.  
  
Jack emerged from below decks into the early morning light, eyes scanning the horizon. He sighed as he saw Catherine disappear into the cabin, glad that he had insisted she learn when he had. It had been very useful for her to be able to take the helm, even if she could not see over the wheel. He climbed up to the quarterdeck, checking more closely with his spyglass, relieved to see no sign of the French ship.  
  
"I think we're clear Booth, but keep an eye - just in case!"  
  
Oran nodded as Jack followed Catherine to their cabin, exhausted from rowing for most of the night. He slipped off his shirt and crept in beside her, smiling as she automatically turned and snuggled against him. If they kept a good speed today and through the night then they should be in sight of the archipelago by dawn. He just hoped the French captain did not realise where he was headed before he had been able to repair the Black Pearl... he didn't want to have to fight his way past that ship again.  
  
The day passed quietly with a good wind behind them, but the wind started to rise and Jack started to worry. It was late evening when the storm hit them... not as bad as a hurricane, but still nasty. Catherine quickly extinguished the galley stove - the last thing they wanted was a fire on top of the damage they already had.  
  
"Kitty! Get below luv," Jack ordered. "It's going t' be too rough fer yer tonight!" For a moment he thought she would argue, but a wave broke over their bow and knocked her from her feet and sweeping against the rail . "Kitty!" he shouted, fearful that she had been washed overboard. He sighed in relief when he saw her get up, staggering to safety of the cabin. Jack looked at the heavy skies, wondering if anything else could go wrong. 


	29. The Island

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
You reviewed yet? Yes... YOU!  
  
***  
  
As Jack and the Black Pearl fought their way through the storm, Jean Claude, Anamaria and baby Edan sheltered in their cave. Anamaria held Edan close to her. He did not like the thunder and was hungry too. "Jean Claude..." she sighed, nodding to her son. "I need to feed Edan..."  
  
Jean Claude looked at the storm outside. "Ana!" he protested. "You cannot be serious! I'm not going out in this!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"For God's sake woman!" he cursed. "I am enough of a gentleman to turn away if you insist - but you are sadly mistaken if you think I am going out in that weather!" A flash of lightning illuminated the bay below, the palm trees swaying wildly in the storm. He lay down near to their small fire, his back to her.  
  
"Jean Claude..." she protested.  
  
"You have my word I will not turn around Ana... just feed Edan and then we can all get to sleep." He sighed. "Please!"  
  
"Your word?"  
  
"Yes, my word! Or do you want me to sign an accord too!" he grumbled. God, she could be infuriating at times!  
  
For once, thankfully, she did not answer, but Jean Claude heard sounds of Edan suckling as he fell asleep, lulled by the warmth of the fire.  
  
***  
  
"Jean Claude!" He opened a bleary eye at the noise, finding himself shaken awake by a highly excited Anamaria. "Jean Claude! We are rescued!"  
  
"Eh?" He blinked, confused for a moment at being awoken with such a screech.  
  
"Jack's here... the Black Pearl!" Anamaria grinned. "She is in the bay!"  
  
"How do you know Jack Sparrow?" he frowned.  
  
"I was helm on the Pearl for two years - before I gained my own ship!" Her grin widened. "Come on!"  
  
"Are you sure it is him?" Jean Claude asked cautiously, reaching for his pistol. He knew how quickly and easily a ship could change hands and whilst he was hoping that had not happened he remained cautious.  
  
"Is there anyone else you know of with a red bandana and such braids!" she demanded, picking up Edan from where he slept, quickly walking down towards the beach. Jean Claude followed, eyes alert for any sign of a trap.  
  
***  
  
Jack looked up in disbelief as two figures walked towards him along the beach. "Ana?" He recognised Jean Claude, instantly reaching for his pistol. "I've been lookin' fer yer mate!" he snarled.  
  
"Jean Claude!" Catherine beside him broke into a broad grin at seeing the Frenchman. He looked as if he had been on the island some time, his face dirty and unshaven, a beard evidence of the amount of this. Definitely not his normally immaculate appearance.  
  
Jack suddenly noticed that Anamaria was carrying a small baby. "Ana?"  
  
"My son Edan..." Anamaria explained, eyeing cautiously the woman standing beside her old Captain, more crew that she did not recognise ringing them.  
  
"You an' Jean Claude?" he gasped, totally misunderstanding..  
  
"No, Edan's father is... was.. Neithan Hallam." She sighed sadly. "Can we barter passage Jack..."  
  
"Yer most welcome Ana, an' yer babe... but this frog is another matter..." He kept his pistol trained on Jean Claude. "Where's m' twenty five per cent?"  
  
"Sailing on the Catalyntie under the command of my brother!" Jean Claude snapped. "Do you honestly think I would break our accord!"  
  
Jack and Catherine looked at each other in disbelief. "Louis escaped?" she gasped. "How?"  
  
Jean Claude sighed heavily. "Can we discuss this somewhere a bit more civilized - onboard with a large brandy perhaps in the company of your delightful wife..."  
  
"Jack Sparrow! Married?" Anamaria snorted in disbelief. "I heard rumours but didn't think anyone would be so stupid!"  
  
Jack saw Catherine tense and placed a hand on her arm. "Now Ana, that's not a wise thing t' be saying in front of m' wife..." He smiled broadly. "I don't believe yer've met Kitty..."  
  
"You married Jack?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I guess it takes all sorts..." Anamaria shrugged and turned back to Jack. "So can I barter passage - to Tortuga?" Catherine's eyes narrowed at the comments but she held her tongue for Jack obviously knew this woman.  
  
"I would barter passage too but I cannot claim old friendship and have nothing to offer..." Jean Claude paused. "Except perhaps news..."  
  
Catherine turned to Jack. "We can't exactly leave him here, can we?"  
  
"I could - and I should!" he reasoned.  
  
"Jack!" Catherine said warningly. "You were wrong before and you are wrong now!".  
  
"Stop defending him!" Jack argued.  
  
"Stop accusing him then!" she countered, muttering under her breath. "Especially since it looks like I was right!"  
  
Jack looked at her sharply but before he could respond Jean Claude interrupted. "You have my word that I will not try anything... please?" he begged, desperate not to be left on the island.  
  
Jack turned to Jean Claude, slowly uncocking his pistol as he eyed Jean Claude warily. "I'll give yer passage t' Tortuga," he sighed. "Same terms as before, or yer sit in th' brig."  
  
Jean Claude smiled, holding his hand out to Jack. "Agreed! Merci!" He sighed in relief as Jack shook before turning back to his crew.  
  
"Spread out an' find us some fresh food an' meat!" he ordered.  
  
"There is a goat tethered in a small pen just up the trail," Anamaria suggested. "We won't be needing it now so it might as well be slaughtered..."  
  
Jack nodded and the crew departed, splitting into small groups to find game. He shouted after the departing men. "An' don't forget about th' mizzen!"  
  
Jean Claude looked at the Black Pearl, for the first time. "You've taken some damage!" he exclaimed in shock. "How?"  
  
"Bloody French frigate!" Jack cursed, before laughing when he remembered to whom he was talking. "Come on, let's get yer back to th' Pearl an' cleaned up!"  
  
"And Madame Catherine?" Jean Claude suddenly spotted the healing cut on her cheek, about an inch long and obviously deep.  
  
"Bloody French frigate," she smiled, mimicking Jack and laughing as well. "It's just a scratch."  
  
Jack led the way back to one of the ship's boats, but Jean Claude caught Anamaria's arm gently. "Do not dismiss Madame Catherine so lightly," he warned. "She may be small but she is the bravest and most resourceful woman I know..."  
  
Anamaria blinked but did not say anything. Instead she quietly studied the small flame-haired woman at Jack's side. She wore her sword with practised ease - and surprisingly appeared to be left handed. Her sword was clearly good quality and looked to have been made for her. She wore clothes that were simple, but practical for a ship - trousers, a shirt, she was barefoot too. She also wore a palm protector. When she turned on reaching the boat Anamaria also noticed a very good pistol tucked into her waistband, a single strand of pearls and a pair of dainty pearl earrings. Her wedding ring was a simple gold band - obviously not a woman for vulgar displays of wealth. She frowned, realising that perhaps Jean Claude was right.  
  
The two men took the oars, rowing out to the Black Pearl. Anamaria was pleasantly surprised to find two of the old crew still aboard.  
  
"Ana!" Joshamee Gibbs cried in delight, dashing forward to hug her before he realised she held a small baby. "What? How?" he stuttered. "Damn, it's good to see you!" He took her by the arm, leading her towards the bow. "Cotton! Look who we've found!"  
  
Anamaria allowed herself to be led away into a whirlwind of introductions to the new crew.  
  
"I didn't know she used to be crew?" Catherine said quietly to Jack. "You never said..."  
  
"Before yer joined us luv," Jack explained, leading the way back to the cabin. "She used t' be helmsman."  
  
Catherine stopped outside of the cabin, looking at Jack shrewdly. "What aren't you telling me Jack Sparrow?" she frowned.  
  
"Nothing luv, nothing," he evaded smoothly as he turned to Jean Claude. "There's a mirror in th' side cabin if yer want t' shave Jean Claude..." Catherine turned, walking the other way. "Kitty?"  
  
"Somebody will have to cook dear - and it sounds like I'll have little help from Cotton." She pointed to a small cluster of crew who were gathered around Anamaria near the bow. "I'll be in the galley if you want me..."  
  
"Perhaps I could help Madame Catherine?" Jean Claude suggested. "I have some skill in the galley..."  
  
"That would be most kind of you Jean Claude," she smiled. "Come find me when you've cleaned up..." She walked across to the crew, pulling Joshamee Gibbs from the crowd. "If you want to eat tonight I'd find me something to cook," she threatened. "Some fish would be nice..."  
  
"Aye Kitty," he acknowledged, clouting those near him to go and find the fishing nets as she disappeared down to the galley. If Catherine wanted fish then it meant she was cooking fish stew - his favourite!  
  
*** 


	30. Dinner Revelations

Usual disclaimers. sigh!  
  
Last chapter tonight... and I want those reviews or I'll cry!  
  
***  
  
Jack did not see Catherine again until much later in the day, although he had heard her talking in French to Jean Claude in the galley. He frowned, wondering what they were talking about, but continued down into the hold on a mission to find some more wine for Catherine for the meal. He knew that he had some special bottles somewhere - if only he could remember where he had put them. By the time he had found what he was looking for, plus another two bottles of rum and some brandy, the galley was empty and the crew were sitting down to eat. He hurried to the cabin, pleased to see that they had not yet started - typically Catherine had served the crew first.  
  
"Nice of you to join us dear," she smiled, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "I was just about to send out a search party..."  
  
He looked in amazement on the table - for they most definitely did not have the fish stew that the crew were eating. With Jean Claude's help she had created a meal which would not have looked out of place on the Governor's table. "Well I'm glad I took th' trouble t' search out somethin' special luv," he smiled presenting Catherine with the wine. She raised an eyebrow appreciatively as he tossed a bottle of brandy to Jean Claude before sliding a bottle of rum to Anamaria. "An' now perhaps yer can tell me how I came t' find yer on that island..." He sat down, reaching hungrily for the food.  
  
"It was August when it all started," Jean Claude explained. "I'd just taken the Catalyntie and had gone to New Orleans for some special repairs." He smiled at Jack. "You know what I mean. Anyway, I was sitting there with Paul in Le Coq..."  
  
"How is he?" Catherine interrupted, remembering her time working for him fondly.  
  
Jean Claude laughed. "You should have seen his face when I told him who you really were. He couldn't believe how you'd duped us all. He wants you back you know - the new bargirl is useless! Well, we were talking when suddenly Louis walked in. He said he'd been rescued from the savages but had to sell the mine to cover the debts. He was very bitter towards the two of you. I took him on as crew - he had nothing else..." Anamaria gaped at this, finding it hard to imagine Jack's wife as a barmaid and wondering exactly how she and Jack were involved with Louis.  
  
"The Chickasaw?" Catherine asked. "Red Cloud, Silent Wolf..."  
  
Jean Claude frowned, not realising who she was referring to. "Th' savages mate," Jack explained. "Th' Indian tribe?"  
  
"Commander Laurent took a large number of captives when they rescued my brother. I do not know how many for Louis did not say..." Jean Claude shrugged.  
  
Catherine looked at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Little Feather! We must tell him!"  
  
She started to rise from the table, but Jack put his hand on her arm. "Later Kitty! A few more minutes will make little difference, an' I would hear th' rest of this tale..." Reluctantly she sat and Jean Claude continued.  
  
Anamaria sat quietly, remembering the tall silent native from her introductions by Joshamee as Jean Claude spoke quietly.  
  
"Everything went fine, I thought he was settling, until he found out about the levy. We were on our way to pay when he led a mutiny against me..." He sighed heavily. "My own brother!"  
  
"Where do yer come into this Ana?" Jack frowned.  
  
"They hit my ship four days out of Tortuga," she sighed. "Louis killed all of the crew and then shot Neithan as he tried to defend me..." She looked across at Jean Claude. "Despite him being the cause of my loss, I owe him my life for standing against his crew when they mutinied. Hell, he even shot the pistol out of his brother's hand else I'd be dead too!"  
  
Catherine glanced across at Jack knowing her belief in Jean Claude had been right, but he avoided her gaze. "So let me see if I've got this right... your man was Neithan Hallam, one of the Hallam boys?" Jack summarised.  
  
Anamaria nodded. "That is why I need to get to Tortuga. I've no ship and no protection for Edan - and Jeremiah will want to see his grandson."  
  
Jack nodded. It made sense for her to seek the protection of Old Man Hallam whilst Edan was young. "An' what d' yer want out of this Jean Claude?" he asked.  
  
"Revenge... and my ship!" Jean Claude looked at Jack. "I know you want Louis and I know I cannot get him on my own. Take me on as crew and I'll serve loyally for a chance at him..."  
  
Jack frowned, looking at Catherine. With Mary missing he had hoped to be able to visit the Turners, but that could be difficult with Jean Claude onboard especially if Theodore or the Commodore discovered his identity. "Well, yer see that might be a bit difficult. Kitty's brother is Captain Groves... an' Captain Groves' wife is the eldest daughter of the Governor..."  
  
"The bitch!" Catherine hissed under her breath.  
  
Jack ignored her comment. "Captain Groves often visits this ship... an' yer are still a wanted pirate to th' English..."  
  
"So," Jean Claude smiled. "Apart from a few minor problems to be sorted you agree?"  
  
"Theo doesn't know what he looks like," Catherine suggested. "Has the Commodore ever seen you?" She looked at Jack, glancing around the table. "Well, I know at least two here who've spent months pretending to be somebody else..."  
  
"This is different!" Jack argued.  
  
"How? Oran and I going to New Orleans was a risk..." she countered. "One slip and we'd have been hanged!"  
  
Anamaria looked on in amazement as Catherine argued with Jack, but Jean Claude just smiled - he had seen this before when he had been aboard.  
  
"I will let yer know my decision in th' morning..." Jack decided, turning to Catherine. "An' whatever I decide is final!"  
  
Catherine lowered her eyes, biting her lip, sighing heavily. "Aye Captain," she acknowledged, knowing when not to argue with him.  
  
"But I think now Jean Claude an' I ought t' go an' find Little Feather. I've a feelin' we've a trip up to th' Carolina's..."  
  
Jean Claude and Jack left the cabin, heading to the lower decks to find Little Feather. Catherine knew Jack was right - Little Feather would be duty bound to return to his tribe. She suspected some of the crew would want to go with him for Little Feather was popular - which might leave the opening the Jean Claude desired. Wheels within wheels. She sat, staring into space, nursing her pewter goblet of wine.  
  
"Do you mind if I ..." Anamaria interrupted her thoughts. Edan had woken and was crying for his feed.  
  
"No worries," Catherine smiled. "I'll lock the door though - nobody ever knocks!"  
  
Anamaria smiled as she picked up her son and started to feed him. "Nobody ever did!" she laughed.  
  
Catherine watched for a few moments envious whilst Edan suckled. "So how did you meet Jack?" she asked, curious for she could hardly recall him ever speaking of her.  
  
"It was just after Jack lost the Pearl," Anamaria confided, "the mutiny, Barbossa and all. My family were fishermen, but my older brother Job was a rum runner. They found Jack marooned and happily drinking their rum on one of the islands they used - brought him back with them. He often came back to the village doing the occasional favour for Job. Took him nearly ten years though to get the Pearl back..."  
  
"And then you joined?" Catherine asked.  
  
"No. Jack came back about a month before that, got me drunk and stole my fishing boat!" Catherine raised one eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry," Anamaria laughed. "He was so drunk that nothing happened anyway - silly sod fell asleep... too much rum!"  
  
Catherine stared at her in shock and then burst out laughing. Although she felt jealous of this woman being intimate with Jack, she realised that he had been honest with her in that he had not been an angel and had never claimed to be.  
  
Anamaria noticed Catherine looking wistfully at Edan. "You and Jack got any children?" she frowned.  
  
Catherine sighed. "I cannot have any - I nearly died as a child..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Anamaria apologised. "If you'd rather I..." She rose to leave.  
  
"No, it's alright - honestly." Catherine smiled sadly. "I'm just jealous..." She rose to leave herself, heading out onto the deck. "I'd lock this behind me though, until you are finished..." She shut the cabin doors behind her, surprised to find herself face to face with Jack. The lock clicked. "Anamaria is feeding Edan..." she explained.  
  
Jack said nothing, merely hugging her for he knew there was nothing he could say. "Wanna get drunk?" he suggested.  
  
"No... I think I need you too much tonight for that..." A teasing smile flitted across her face.  
  
Jack looked at her, realising what they had been talking about. "What?" he gasped. "She didn't..." he pleaded. "Tell me she didn't!"  
  
She stood on tiptoe, kissing him. "I thought we'd agreed that our previous lives didn't matter?" she smiled. "But if you ever do that to me Jack Sparrow I'll make sure the whole crew know!"  
  
He gulped. "Never m' dear.. never!" he vowed.  
  
*** 


	31. Return to Tortuga

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
3 chapters being uploaded as you were all so good and reviewed!  
  
Don't forget to review though if you want more... mwhahahaha!  
  
Especial thanks for Mulberry for continuing to proof read all this for me. I remember days when we both had a life outside of the Caribbean!  
  
***  
  
Whilst they remained at the island Jack had ordered a lookout to be kept with his spyglass in the crows nest. He was determined not to be caught out by the frigate again - or any other ship. It had been far too close in his mind, and the cut on Catherine's cheek made him feel guilty each time he looked at it - he was meant to be protecting her. It would take a few days to repair the mast and the other damage and he intended to get it started first thing in the morning. At least he had not needed to give up his bunk, Anamaria preferring to sleep in a hammock like the rest of the crew, Edan cradled in her arms.  
  
After a quiet walk around the deck he returned to the cabin. Catherine was sitting quietly looking at the charts, her back to him as he approached.  
  
"What yer lookin' at?" he asked, slipping his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Just wondering about that frigate... wondering if has given up or will quarter back to look for us..." she sighed, tracing their route with her finger.  
  
"Th' seaward guns are readied - just in case," he smiled reassuringly. "An' th' lookout has m' spyglass to give us as much warning as possible if she does show up..." He kissed the top of her head. "Yer comin' t' bed luv?"  
  
"When you admit you were wrong..." she said, unable to hide her smile.  
  
"Wrong about what?" Jack frowned, warily, worried at her smile.  
  
"Jean Claude - we know now that he did not deliberately break the accord. Surely you'll concede that mutiny and marooning are a pretty good reason..." she said smugly, determined to get him to admit - just once - that he was wrong.  
  
"I never said they weren't luv..." Jack protested.  
  
"But you never said you were wrong either!" she persisted. "Admit it Jack - you were wrong about Jean Claude!"  
  
"I..." Jack struggled as he tried to come up with a convincing argument - and failing miserably.  
  
"Admit it Jack or you can sleep with the crew!" Catherine threatened.  
  
"Alright!" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I was wrong about Jean Claude! Happy?" She just smiled. "But he's still a Frog an' I've yet t' decide if he's stayin' - savvy?"  
  
"Yet to decide... which means you are considering it - yes?" Catherine grinned.  
  
"Stop twistin' m' words Kitty. I'll decide m'self about this!" He knew she had him, but was determined not to be seen giving in.  
  
"We need help in the galley..." she tempted. "And he knows his way around a galley..."  
  
"But what about Theo?" he protested in desperation.  
  
Catherine smiled, realising she had won. "We just don't tell him..." She rose, turning to face him. "Coming to bed love?"  
  
***  
  
Catherine rose early, slipping from the bunk to fix breakfast for the crew, the smell of which woke Jack from his deep sleep. He dressed and stumbled along to the galley to find most of the crew had already eaten with only a few remaining that had scrounged seconds. "I thought you were going to miss breakfast," she smiled, handing him a bowl.  
  
Jack ate quickly, pulling her onto his lap when she came to collect his empty bowl. "M' compliments to th' cook," he smiled, kissing her.  
  
"Merci," Jean Claude laughed from the galley.  
  
"What?" Jack gasped, realising the trick they had played on him. "Get out here you bleedin' Frog!" he ordered. Jean Claude emerged, still laughing. "Okay! Yer can stay! Yer duties are th' galley an' anythin' else I can think of!"  
  
"Merci!" Jean Claude smiled. "Thank you Jack!"  
  
"From now on that'll be Captain mate - savvy?" Jack snarled, his eyes narrowing as Catherine laughed in delight.  
  
"Oui Captain!" Jean Claude responded, grinning at Catherine.  
  
"An' speak English!" Jack rubbed his face blearily. "Heaven knows how we're gonna get this past Theo!"  
  
Catherine smiled, kissing him on the nose. "Don't worry about Theo - I can handle him when the time comes..."  
  
***  
  
Jean Claude settled in well as crew during the few days that they made repairs and remembered most of the time to speak in English. Sometimes Jack would pass the galley and find him talking with Catherine in French but he ignored it - reasoning that it was useful for Catherine to keep her accent fresh for they never knew what the future would bring.  
  
On the third day Joshamee declared that all of the repairs had been done. Jack squinted as he looked up the mizzen mast, relieved to see the new timber was straight and true. He let Oran take the helm as he stood beside the wheel, spyglass in hand as he scanned the horizon for the frigate. He sighed in relief for she was nowhere in sight. "Tortuga Booth!" he ordered. "North north west an' well approach from th' east." He had a feeling he'd best avoid the Windward Passage for the HMS Gauntlet often patrolled there. Considering he was sailing with two wanted pirate captains on his ship he did not want to meet his brother-in-law.  
  
***  
  
It took them a week to reach Tortuga. Jack sighed in relief as they anchored in the bay, the twinkling lights of the various taverns and residences welcoming him home. Several crew members were waiting to row Anamaria ashore and escort her to Jeremiah Hallam's home - he would take no risks with her safety now. Old Man Hallam was practically King of Tortuga, one of the few pirates ever to make it to retirement and he lived, and ruled, from a grand house some distance from the town itself. Oran was one of those going, but Jack called him across. "Booth! On yer way back pop into th' Bride an' smooth things over with Sanchia... I'd hate t' have a scene there tonight!"  
  
"Get slapped you mean," Catherine laughed, watching as Anamaria carefully handed Edan down to Joshamee's waiting hands in one of the ships boats.  
  
Anamaria turned to Jack. "You know the Old Man will probably want to question you..." she warned.  
  
"Interrogate yer mean," Jack laughed uneasily. Even pirate captains walked carefully around Jeremiah Hallam.  
  
Oran climbed down into the boat, closely followed by Anamaria who gently took Edan back from Gibbs. She stared up at Jack as the crew took up their oars. "Thank you Jack!" she smiled. "I owe you!"  
  
"An' yer know I'll remember it too!" he grinned.  
  
Anamaria smiled up at Catherine, surprised to admit to herself that she liked Jack's wife for she didn't get on too well with women usually. "Goodbye Kitty - I'll probably see you later!"  
  
"Sure," Catherine smiled, staying beside Jack as they watched until they saw her safely reach the shore.  
  
Jack turned to the remaining crew. "Right!" he ordered. "I want all hands cleaning th' Pearl - we'll probably have a visitation from the Old Man or one of his sons. I want her gleaming!" He put his hand out to stop Catherine from following the crew. "Not you luv," he smiled. "Th' only thing yer are cleaning is yerself! Have a proper bath - I'll get water heated. If we're gonna be seeing th' Old Man I want t' be showing yer off in yer finery!"  
  
"Showing me off?" she queried.  
  
"Old Man Hallam likes a pretty face... if yer've seen his wife then yer'd know why!" Jack laughed. "If we're summoned I want yer best ship clothes - you're still First Mate on this ship an' I want yer t' dress as such..."  
  
***  
  
Catherine's hair was still damp from washing when the eldest Hallam son was rowed out from shore. She watched through the side cabin window as he climbed onto deck, a space clearing around him as the crew of the Black Pearl found other jobs to occupy them. He spoke quietly with Joshamee before being led towards the cabin - for once Joshamee knocked before entering. "Captain!" he announced. "Captain Joshua Hallam to see you!"  
  
"Come in," she heard Jack say. "An' shut th' doors behind yer Gibbs. Captain Hallam, what can I do fer yer?"  
  
"My father wishes to see you," Hallam informed him. "You will return with me - you, your first mate and the Frenchman... now!"  
  
"I was expectin' such." Jack smiled as she emerged from the side cabin plaiting her hair. "Ah, yer ready luv. She was wearing her tight leather trousers and her best richly embroidered waistcoat over a shirt of purest white cotton with slashed sleeves which revealed her arms, her tattoo clearly visible. She was armed with her pistol and sword.  
  
"I said your first mate, not your wife!" Joshua Hallam stared in disbelief.  
  
"M' wife is first mate," Jack smiled. "An' she's more than earned her rank!"  
  
Joshua Hallam looked at him with scepticism. "My father is waiting..."  
  
"Well let's not keep him waitin' then..." Jack led the way to the doors, opening and indicating for Joshua Hallam to lead.  
  
"Ladies first..." Hallam deferred.  
  
"Rank first, Captain..." Catherine replied, politely waiting.  
  
He raised one eyebrow, but led the way back to his waiting boat, Jack following winking at her as he passed. He had warned her earlier that she should be on best behaviour and act as crew with no favours and she had been expecting Captain Hallam to try something.  
  
"Jean Claude - with us!" Jack ordered, relieved to see the Frenchman waiting on deck and that he too had washed and cleaned up.  
  
Catherine smiled at Jean Claude as he climbed down into the boat behind Joshua Hallam. Jack gave her a hand into the boat. He refused to ignore the fact that Catherine was his wife and that she deserved courtesy - whatever the Hallam might think.  
  
They quickly reached the shore and walked up the hill and out of the town towards the Hallam house. It felt strange not to be walking hand in hand with Jack, but Catherine walked just behind with Jean Claude. She eyed the house warily when they arrived. It was larger than the Governor's mansion and twice as grand. Piracy had obviously been profitable for Jeremiah Hallam.  
  
Joshaua Hallam led them up the steps and into the lobby. "Wait," he ordered. "I will tell my father you are here..."  
  
He left them standing there as he disappeared through a doorway. Footsteps echoed and several doors opened and shut. In the distance they could hear voices before the footsteps gradually returned. "This way..." He turned without waiting to see if they followed, leading the way down a plushly decorated corridor into the most incredible room that Catherine had ever seen. Tapestries covered two of the four walls and plush rugs covered the floor. She was drawn almost hypnotically towards the third wall where a large bookcase reached to the ceiling. Jack caught her arm, shaking his head and smiling as he noticed her stare. She caught herself, blushing and biting her lip as she stepped back.  
  
"You like my books Mistress Sparrow..." a dry voice sounded behind her.  
  
She turned, spotting an elderly man in a high backed leather chair studying her intently. She looked at Jack, who nodded. "Books are knowledge, Sir," she replied cautiously, feeling as if she was six years old and about to be told off by her father. "And knowledge is power."  
  
Jeremiah Hallam chuckled. "My wife is in the garden - why don't you go and join her..."  
  
"M' wife is first mate - yer called her to this meeting," Jack countered. "Yer wouldn't be sending a man off t' sniff th' flowers..." His eyes flashed angrily. "She stays." This time it was Catherine that put a hand on his arm...  
  
Jeremiah turned his gaze to the Captain of the Black Pearl. He was well aware that Mistress Sparrow was first mate on the ship but had been testing the two of them. Their unspoken looks and gestures gave away more than they would ever realise. Sparrow was a fool to have a woman onboard for they did not belong at sea and could only distract a man from the pleasures of piracy.  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever." He looked closely at Jack. "But tell me Sparrow - if you had to choose between your wife and your ship, what would it be?"  
  
Jack laughed. "I've known th' answer fer years now - an' it's none of yer business."  
  
Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, but smiled all the same - Jack's response confirming his guess.  
  
"What d' yer really want Hallam? I doubt you summoned us just t' admire yer books!" Jack demanded.  
  
Jeremiah smiled contentedly. Catherine had been right when she said that knowledge was power for he now hoarded knowledge as he used to hoard gold and had found it had given him far more power than he could have imagined. Like a spider in his web, he had power now over the three of them before him and they knew nothing of it - the knowledge of the Catalyntie that they were seeking.  
  
"I want the man that killed my son... and the three of you are linked to him." He pointed at them, one by one - Jean Claude, Catherine, Jack. "Brother, deceiver and the cause of his ruin - Anamaria has told me enough." Apart from a blink, the three hid their surprise well. Jeremiah continued. "I want Louis Lact, before me in chains on his knees..."  
  
"Well that might be a bit difficult as we don't know where he is an' I've already promised his death t' two others..." Jack shrugged.  
  
"I'll double what they're paying!" Jeremiah offered.  
  
"Ah, but that would be a mite difficult as they aren't payin' me a shilling!" Jack smiled ruefully.  
  
"What?" For the first time in a long while Jeremiah Hallam was surprised - nobody ever said no to him. "What are your terms then?" he asked, still trying to grasp the idea of a pirate working for free.  
  
"I already have an accord - I'll not break it with yer even fer a whole sackful of kittens!" Jack assured him.  
  
Jeremiah frowned, totally lost by the comment, but it appeared Catherine had understood for a smile flickered across her face. He was not used to being turned down. "Perhaps we could reach a compromise?" He indicated for Jack to sit opposite him. Catherine and Jean Claude remained standing. "Would you take a representative of mine onboard?" he asked.  
  
"Depends on who it is," Jack shrugged. "An' in what capacity they'll be on m' ship."  
  
"My youngest son Isaac. He is twenty five and between ships at the moment. I'll accept his witnessing the death for my family's honour..." Jeremia studied Jack's face carefully, watching as he considered his request.  
  
"I'll take no responsibility fer his safety..." Jack warned.  
  
"The lad is old enough to take care of himself," Jeremiah assured him.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Jack frowned.  
  
"Information..." he tempted.  
  
"Such as..." Jack pushed.  
  
"Such as the Catalyntie being in Tortuga just two weeks ago..." Jeremiah left his words unfinished, waiting for a reaction from Jack.  
  
"She could be anywhere by now!" Jack snorted. "What sort of information is that?"  
  
"More than you had before," Jeremiah smiled. "Now I know who to look for I will see what I can discover..." He looked at Jack speaking seriously. "And my protection is still worth something in the Caribbean..." He allowed his gaze to drift towards Catherine before returning to Jack. "I think we understand each other..."  
  
"We do." Jack had seen the look, understanding that Jeremiah realised just exactly how far he would go to protect Catherine.  
  
"So do we have an accord?" Jeremiah raised an eyebrow, watching Jack's face as he began to realise that his weakness was known.  
  
"Your word he will obey m' orders?" Jack pressed.  
  
"He will," Jeremiah assured him.  
  
"Then we have an accord!" Jack smiled as they shook, rising to leave. He nodded to Catherine and Jean Claude who silently followed him to the door.  
  
"One moment," Jeremiah said quietly as they were about to leave. "I am throwing a party tomorrow night to celebrate the birth of my first grandson... perhaps the three of you would like to attend?" He looked at Catherine. "Your wife does have a suitable dress I take it, Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye, she does." Jack smiled. "She most definitely does!"  
  
*** 


	32. The Party

Usual disclaimers. oh well!  
  
***  
  
Jack was much happier walking away from the Hallam household, holding hands with Catherine as they passed through the town. "That went better than I'd hoped..."  
  
"What do you mean better?" Jean Claude laughed incredulously. "You have made it! An accord and invitation to a party too!" He shook his head in disbelief. "Nobody argues with the Old Man... nobody!"  
  
"I won't have Kitty treated like that just because she's a woman!" Jack countered. "She's first mate on th' Black Pearl an' she's earned it. I'll have her treated accordingly!" Jack frowned quietly, uncomfortable in the realisation that Jeremiah Hallam knew exactly how to make him do whatever he wanted - threaten Catherine and you had both the man and his ship. Jack prayed that Jeremiah was enough of a gentleman not to act on that information.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as they passed a seamstress. Well, perhaps seamstress was too grand a title for she did not usually make things from scratch but specialised in altering pirated clothes to fit their new owners.  
  
"Captain?" Jean Claude turned, realising Jack was no longer beside him.  
  
"Yer'll need some proper clothes fer th' party - I'll not have a member of m' crew letting me down in old clothes..." He pushed open the door to the dimly lit shop. "An' yer will need a cloak Kitty!"  
  
"A cloak?" she queried, unsure what Jack was taking about.  
  
"Yer really want t' walk through th' town all aglitter with jewels?" Jack smiled. "Best cover up until yer get there luv... trust me!"  
  
"I always do Jack," she smiled softly. "I always do." She stood on tiptoe to kiss him, until interrupted by a racking cough.  
  
"Yes?" a woman's voice asked, coughing again. "What do you want?" Catherine smiled. Service in a Tortuga shop was interesting at the best of times.  
  
"I want a ladies cloak, dark if possible an' proper gentleman's clothes fer m' crewman here..." Jack nodded to Jean Claude. "Fer t'morrow night!"  
  
"Ah, you'll be going to Old Hallam's then!" the old woman wheezed as she shuffled towards them. She looked closely at Jean Claude. "Here, aren't you that Frenchie Captain? Ah, never mind... I think I've something that will fit you..." She disappeared into the back of the shop, rummaging in a number of chests until she discovered what she was looking for. Muttering happily to herself she returned. "Try these on over there..." She pointed towards a small area shielded by a curtain. "And while you do I'll see to the lady here... cloak did you say?" she asked Jack.  
  
"The best yer've got," Jack reminded her as she turned and shuffled back to the pile of chests.  
  
"Oh, I think I've something that will suit your lady, Captain - never fear..." She returned carrying a bundle of darkest black velvet. "It's not too thick..." she offered, "so shouldn't be too hot for the evening..." She unrolled the cloak to reveal a clasp decorated with small bead pearls. Carefully she placed it around Catherine. "You'll have to manage the clasp Captain," she told Jack. "My fingers are too stiff to cope with it..." Jack obliged as she fussed around the cloak ensuring that it hung properly. "There, you look lovely!"  
  
"Indeed you do dear," Jack smiled for the cloak not only suited her but would conceal her dress and jewellery during the walk through Tortuga.  
  
She gave him a twirl, stopping to stare at Jean Claude as he emerged from behind the curtain. Gone were the clothes that Jack had scrounged for him from the crew in favour of dark trousers, a pale blue cotton shirt, a golden coloured waistcoat and a dark overcoat that matched his trousers. "Magnifique Jean Claude!" she smiled.  
  
"Merci Madame," he grinned, bowing to her. "Well Captain, what do you think?"  
  
"Yer'll do," Jack shrugged. "Now get changed b'fore yer get it dirty." He turned to the seamstress. "How much?" He haggled briefly before paying and they carried the purchases back to the ship.  
  
"Merci Captain... thank you." Jean Claude knew that until the Black Pearl returned to taking ships he would be living on Jack's generosity.  
  
"Yer'll be there as a member of m' crew - an' I won't have yer disgracing m' ship," Jack explained. "An' neither of us can afford t' let Kitty down..." He linked his arm in hers. "Not that anyone will notice us Jean Claude..."  
  
***  
  
The following evening Jean Claude gasped with the rest of the crew when Catherine emerged from the cabin. She wore her copper brocade dress, sleeveless, with the matching shoes. Her hair was curled and pinned and a faint trace of Jack's kohl outlined her eyes. The matching ruby and pearl bracelets that Jack had given her adorned her wrists, heavy ruby drop earrings at her ears. But Jean Claude's eyes were drawn to the ruby pendant hanging from her pearl necklace.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if yer stopped starin' at m' wife's breasts Jean Claude," Jack smiled, taking the sting from his rebuke.  
  
"Oui... yes... sure... err I wasn't" Jean Claude replied. Jack had not been joking when he said his wife had a dress suitable. From the reaction of a large number of the crew too, they had obviously forgotten she was, in fact, a woman, being used to treating her simply as a fellow crew member. Jean Claude gulped - a woman on a pirate ship wearing a small fortune of gems.  
  
Jack gently fastened the clasp on the velvet cloak, pulling the hood up to conceal her more. "If yer've finished gawping we'd better go..." He climbed down into the waiting boat where Mallory, Fearnan, Gibson and Hawker waited at the oars. Oran sat quietly in the boat too for he was going ashore to visit Sanchia. Catherine slipped her shoes off before carefully climbing down, a pale slim leg visible to those below.  
  
"Nice view Kitty!" he smiled.  
  
"Why thank you Oran," she blushed. "Perhaps spending tomorrow swabbing the decks will teach you to keep your eyes where they belong!" She accepted Jack's hand as he helped her sit in the rocking boat. The other four crewmen hastily averted their eyes.  
  
"Probably not," Oran grinned. "The view is worth the punishment!"  
  
"Booth!" Jack barked sharply as Jean Claude climbed down behind Catherine.  
  
"Sorry Captain," Oran apologised, but the grin did not leave his face. Jack rolled his eyes, sighing as the rest of the boat burst into laughter. Oran was still smiling as Jack helped her from the boat at the docks.  
  
Catherine steadied herself as she leaned on Jack, finally putting on her shoes properly. For a moment she wished she could have worn her boots or gone barefoot, but that was not possible and she knew it. Oran disappeared into the blackness, heading towards the Faithful Bride. "Just be back b'fore we sail!" Jack shouted after him, knowing that they would indeed not see him again until then. He offered Catherine his arm and they walked carefully through the town, Jean Claude assisting the more curious drunkards from their path.  
  
At last they reached the Hallam house and gratefully entered the lobby where one of the servants came to take their coats and cloaks before ushering them through into the large hall. For a moment their arrival went unnoticed, until Jeremiah Hallam spotted them. "Sparrow! Lact! Nice to see you made it!" He pushed his way through the crowd to greet them. "Mistress Sparrow," he smiled. "You look delightful! Come, let me introduce you..."  
  
Jeremiah took her arm, leaving Jack and Jean Claude no option but to follow as he wove back through the crowd. "This is my wife Clara," he smiled as he introduce a plump woman with grey hair. "Clara, this is Mistress Sparrow, Captain Sparrow's wife..."  
  
"Please, everyone calls me Kitty," she smiled.  
  
"Kitty then. You must call me Clara... us pirate wives must stick together..." she winked conspiratorially.  
  
"Excuse me my dear..." Jeremiah Hallam interrupted. "I must leave you a moment Mistress Sparrow..." He nodded to Jack and Jean Claude to follow him. Catherine frowned, but Jack quietly shook his head. Sighing she turned back to Clara Hallam - perhaps she would get to smell the roses after all.  
  
"Have you met Isaac yet?" Clara asked, startling Catherine from her thoughts. "No? Isaac? Where is that boy when I need him?" She turned to find a young man standing behind her, brown curly hair failing to be restrained by a plain black ribbon.  
  
"Mother?" he questioned.  
  
"Isaac! I'm glad you are here - this is Mistress Sparrow. Her husband is Captain on the Black Pearl that you will be sailing on..."  
  
"The term is serving Mother, serving on," he sighed. Clara had never gotten nautical terminology correct. He eyed the small woman before him, taking in with a glance the dress and the jewellery - even if the jewellery did make him gasp. But his eye was drawn to a tattoo on her arm and a small round scar on her shoulder. He smiled noticing that she had another scar on her cheek, about an inch long and looking recent. He took her hand, kissing it politely as he bowed. "Enchanted Mistress Sparrow," he smiled, noticing the rose scent of her perfume. He straightened, eyeing her appreciatively. "And in what capacity do you serve onboard Mistress?" the hint of a suggestion creeping into his voice.  
  
"First mate," she smiled, "as more than one new crewman has discovered to his cost..." Isaac's eyes widened as he grasped her implied threat, relieved that her smile took the sting from her words.  
  
"You serve on your husband's ship?" Clara gasped in shock. "Women can't go on ships... it isn't proper!"  
  
Catherine smiled for she looked truly horrified. "So some say," she laughed. "But I have never found it a problem." She spotted Anamaria walking towards them, scowling. "Neither has Ana..." She smiled at her warmly. "Ana!" They embraced, careful not to crush Edan between them. "You look lovely Ana," she grinned.  
  
"Bloody dress!" Anamaria cursed. "Why the hell do I have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Because you are a woman," Clara sighed - obviously this argument had been going on some time.  
  
"And because men would look silly in them!" Catherine added.  
  
Anamaria looked at her in amazement before bursting with laughter. Clara Hallam spotted a friend in the crowd and waved. "Excuse me..." she said quietly before leaving the three of them. Sounds of music began to drift from another room - obviously the dancing was starting.  
  
Catherine smiled as she looked at Edan. "How is he settling?" she asked.  
  
"He's settling well," Anamaria sighed. "It's me that's missing the sea..."  
  
"You'll be back soon enough," Catherine assured her. "But we both know children don't belong on a fighting ship..."  
  
"Do you want..." Anamaria offered Edan to her to hold, but Catherine held her hands up.  
  
"No!" she laughed. "If you give him to me I'll never give him back!"  
  
Isaac frowned, unsure what to say in their company - somehow he felt this was going to be an unusual trip. He looked up, watching as a dark haired man walked up behind Catherine and rested his hand on her shoulder. He noticed she did not jump, almost as if she recognised the touch before he spoke.  
  
"An' what's so funny Kitty?" he asked, handing her a glass of wine. No pewter goblets here - but proper crystal glasses.  
  
"Nothing dear," she smiled, causing Anamaria to laugh even more.  
  
"Ana," he nodded, refraining from commenting on her wearing a dress. "And..." Jack turned to face Isaac.  
  
"Jack, this is Isaac Hallam who will be sailing with us," she introduced. "Isaac - my husband Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain," he nodded unsure what to make of the man. He had heard many strange tales about the Captain of the Black Pearl, but none seemed to fit with the soberly dressed man before him.  
  
Jack nodded back. "I understand yer'll be serving on m' ship when we sail..."  
  
"Yes Captain. My father informed me earlier today. Can I ask when we sail?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "When I'm ready... p'raps a few days time." He turned his attention back to Catherine. "They've started th' music," he smiled. "Dance with me luv?"  
  
"Always," she smiled. "Excuse us Ana, Isaac..."  
  
"You? Dance?" Anamaria snorted in disbelief.  
  
"Jack is a very good dancer Ana," Catherine defended her husband as they walked towards the music.  
  
"This I've got to see!" Anamaria followed them, noticing the glances that Catherine received - admiring and covetous from the men and surprise and envy from the woman.  
  
The dance area was busy when they reached it, but Jack and Catherine soon found some space. As usual his hands wandered, but his footwork and poise were precise. By the end of their second dance a larger space had cleared around them, surprise clear on their observers faces. Pirates could not dance. Well, apart from energetic drunken dances that is, which did not count. Jeremiah Hallam frowned as he realised for the second time in as many days Sparrow surprised him.  
  
When they finally stopped, Jean Claude stepped forward. "May I, Captain?" he smiled, gently taking Catherine's hand and leading her back onto the dance floor for another couple of dances. His privileged upbringing showed as his footwork was smooth, his dancing automatically mirroring Catherine.  
  
Although she did not speak as they danced, Catherine smiled with delight when they stopped and headed back towards Jack who had found a pillar to lean against, talking with Jeremiah Hallam as he watched them.. "Merci Jean Claude," she sighed as he handed her back to Jack.  
  
"You dance well Mistress Sparrow," Jeremiah complimented. "Although I would have suspected such from Edmund Groves' daughter..."  
  
"You knew my father?" she gasped, looking at him in shock. Jack's eyes widened slightly, but he otherwise hid his surprise. He felt he should have suspected since he had known Edmund once served in the Caribbean before he had been injured.  
  
Jeremiah smiled, missing her use of the past tense in referring to him. "Aye, your father was a wily adversary in the old days... how is he?"  
  
Her face clouded and Jack put his arm around her. "My father died recently," she explained sadly. "He was killed in the fire at Port Royal..."  
  
Jeremiah shut his eyes sadly before replying. "My condolences... he was a worthy foe indeed." Jeremiah clicked his fingers at one of the servants carrying drinks around on a large tray. He took two glasses, handing one to Catherine. "A toast... to old times and to Edmund Groves." Catherine smiled softly as she drank. "And to his charming daughter for choosing the wrong side of the law!"  
  
"Amen to that!" Jack smiled, squeezing her waist gently as he took a swig from the bottle of rum he was nursing. He noticed the curious glances from people nearby who had obviously witnessed the toast. "Excuse us Jeremiah, I think we'll go inspect those roses of yours!"  
  
They slipped from the room, finding a quiet corner in the garden to sit. "You alright?" He smiled when she nodded and started nibbling her neck. He hated these parties for as soon as he saw her all dressed up and fancy all he wanted to do was get her to his bunk. "How soon d'yer think we can leave?" he suggested, his lips working towards her ear.  
  
"Not quite yet..." She turned to kiss him. "Patience..."  
  
"But I don't want t' be patient..." he argued, returning to nibbling her neck.  
  
"Jack! You are the one that said how important Hallam is..." She sighed, leaning against him as she responded to his nibbles. "Another half an hour and I'm sure we can sneak away..."  
  
He grinned in delight. "Well let's make our way gradually t' th' door!"  
  
***  
  
Barely forty-five minutes later he slid her dress from her shoulders, carefully replacing her rubies in her small wooden jewellery box. "Now, where were we..."  
  
*** 


	33. Tortuga Interlude

Usual disclaimers. humph!  
  
***  
  
May  
  
Catherine went shopping with Jean Claude the next morning, relieved to be back in her normal ship clothes. They needed to bring in supplies now for they did not know exactly when they would be leaving. Everything depended on what Old Man Hallam could discover and as soon as Jack knew they would be sailing immediately. They walked back towards the docks in silence, Catherine deep in thought, when a shout made her stop, turning around.  
  
"Kitty!" A woman's voice cried in delight. "I've been looking for you!" Catherine turned to see Kasia walking towards them, four year old Abby holding onto her hand amidst the bustle of the town. "I'm heading back to the Bride - walk with me a moment..."  
  
Catherine could see that Kasia had something on her mind and matched her stride to the taller woman. "Kasia, this is Jean Claude - our new cook!"  
  
Jean Claude eyed the woman appreciatively, taking her hand and kissing it. "Madame..."  
  
Not speaking French, Kasia did not correct his assumption that she was married.  
  
Catherine tousled Abigail's hair. "And this little lady is Abby," she laughed.  
  
Jean Claude went down on his knees to make himself more her height, taking her hand and kissing it as he had Kasia's. "Enchantee petite mademoiselle..."  
  
Abby burst into giggles, squealing with delight as he threw her up onto her shoulders. "Jean Claude..." Kasia frowned as if the name should mean something to her but sighed, shaking her head. "Pleased to meet you... Kitty, we really need to talk..." She led the way back to the Faithful Bride, walking through to the small kitchen in the back. "Come through... tea?"  
  
"Please," Catherine smiled. "And do you think Sanchia would miss a small brandy?"  
  
Kasia smiled and soon returned with a pot of tea for two, a brandy and a large glass of milk for Abby who was sitting quietly by the large stove dressing and undressing a rather tattered doll.  
  
"Merci," Jean Claude grinned as he thanked her.  
  
"Kitty..." Kasia began cautiously. "Has anything happened between Theo and Mary?" She was still fond of the tall Captain but venom crept into her voice when she spoke of his wife.  
  
Catherine frowned, unsure what Kasia meant. "Well, she has been missing following the big fire in Port Royal recently... Theodore is frantic, especially with Charlotte being barely two months old..."  
  
"They have a daughter..." Kasia's face clouded. "I didn't know..."  
  
Catherine looked at her shrewdly. "But that wasn't what you wanted to speak to me about. There was something else, wasn't there?" she pressed.  
  
Kasia nodded. "I saw Mary..."  
  
"What?" Catherine gasped in shock. "Where... when..."  
  
"It was about two weeks ago... she was with some sailors..." Both of the women smiled at her polite use of the term, knowing full well she meant pirates.  
  
Jean Claude chuckled. "You keep interesting company Madame," he smiled.  
  
Kasia raised an eyebrow at him. He seemed familiar but Catherine had introduced him as their cook. She shrugged - whatever it was it could probably wait.  
  
Catherine frowned. "Did she appear to be there freely? Or under duress?"  
  
Kasia sighed heavily. "Freely - if her behaviour was anything to go by... I've seen better behaved whores!"  
  
"She would not have been ashore if under duress," Jean Claude reasoned. "If not here of her own free will she would have been locked in the brig..."  
  
Chewing her lip, Catherine nodded in agreement, speaking quietly. "Do you know who she was with?"  
  
"No, I am sorry," Kasia apologised, shaking her head. "As soon as I saw her I asked Sanchia if I could be excused for the evening... after all that happened before I didn't want her finding me here..."  
  
Catherine smiled reassuringly. "That's okay Kasia," she reached across, squeezing her hand. "I believe you over that bitch any day!" She sighed. "But Theo will be relieved to know she is alive, even if she does appear to have run off with a pirate..." She finished her tea and rose, turning to Jean Claude. "We'd better get back to the Pearl. Jack will want to know about this..."  
  
***  
  
But Catherine would not get a chance to tell Jack until much later that evening. When she returned to the ship she found that Isaac Hallam was aboard already and that Joshamee wash showing him around. From the look of the rest of the crew, Jack was getting ready to sail.  
  
"Put the supplies in the galley, Jean Claude," she smiled as she headed towards the cabin, stopping in surprise to find Jack sitting at the table with Jeremiah Hallam. She was even more surprised to see Clara Hallam sitting quietly looking out of the window.  
  
"Ah, Kitty!" Jack smiled with relief. "I'm glad yer here... could yer show Mistress Hallam around th' Pearl fer me? Isaac is aboard an' she wants t' see where he'll be sleepin' an' th' like..."  
  
"Sure," she smiled as she balanced against the doorway to their quarters, taking her boots off. "This way then Clara..." She frowned at Jack. "I doubt my husband has offered you tea, so let me show you the galley first." She led Clara out on deck, the woman's shoes clunking on the deck behind her.  
  
"You don't wear anything on your feet?" Clara Hallam asked in surprise.  
  
"How can I when I'm aboard," Catherine smiled at her. "When Jack might send me up to the crows nest or to loose the sails..."  
  
Clara looked upwards in fear. "You go up there?" she gasped.  
  
Catherine smiled. "The view is incredible! Would you like to see it?"  
  
The older woman paled. "I don't think so my dear... you mentioned tea?"  
  
Catherine laughed at her attempt to change subjects and led her down into the galley where Jean Claude was finishing putting away the supplies. He looked up as the women entered. "Ah, I am glad you are still here Jean Claude. Could you go back ashore and get the rest of the purchases? I was hoping we could get them tomorrow but now Isaac is aboard we'll probably be away tonight..."  
  
Jean Claude nodded. "Oui Catherine," he smiled, heading back up the stairs.  
  
"Get Paul to help you!" she shouted at his retreating back as she reached for the small kettle, dipping it into the barrel of drinking water and putting it on the stove. Soon it had boiled and the two of them sat quietly drinking tea.  
  
"Your boat is very big..." Clara began.  
  
"Ship," Catherine corrected. "Black Pearl is a ship - a boat is what brought you here..."  
  
Clara smiled. "You'd have thought all these years being married to a pirate I'd be used to that," she laughed, "but I never went on the Margarite when it was Jeremiah's..." Catherine refrained from correcting her that ships were not addressed as "it" but "she". "And it would not do for Joshua to have his mother on it now..."  
  
"How many ships have you been on?" Catherine asked.  
  
"This is the first," Clara admitted.  
  
"But surely when you came to Tortuga..." Catherine puzzled.  
  
"No," Clara admitted. "I was born on Tortuga and have never left..."  
  
Catherine gasped, her own life so entwined with that of Jack and the Black Pearl that she could not conceive being shore-bound for her entire life. Even as a child she had forever been on her grandfather's boat.  
  
"And then the boys came along... Joshua, Neithan and Isaac..." she explained.  
  
"So you've never been anywhere? Not even Port Royal?" Catherine was stunned.  
  
"No... have you been to many places?" Clara asked.  
  
Catherine took a deep breath. "I came from England, and have returned there once." She smiled remembering her father and his discovery of her husband being a pirate. "I've sailed most of the Caribbean, been as far south as Para and the Amazon, as far north as the Carolinas and even to Africa. I've sailed up the Mississippi River for hundreds of miles and ridden across half of the great continent of the Americas..."  
  
Clara Hallam looked at her in shock. "It sounds awfully dangerous..."  
  
"It can be," Catherine shrugged, smiling as she looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway with Jeremiah. "But I wouldn't change it for anything."  
  
"Yer didn't get far then luv?" Jack grinned.  
  
"You should know how important a good cup of tea is Jack," she teased. "But we were just about to start..."  
  
"Well yer might as well tag along with us then," Jack offered.  
  
"Thanks, but no. I doubt Clara wants to know how fast the guns reload and where you stole them from..." she laughed. "Us women will make our own way round.". They followed the men down onto the gun deck, but passed them to the small group of cabins in the stern that clustered around the rudder mechanism. "Only the senior crew have a cabin," she explained. "Joshamee as Quartermaster, Cotton as Ship's Doctor and Oran as Helm." She pointed to the three of the four doorways. "But this is the Sickbay..." She showed Clara the three small bunks squeezed into the starboard rear cabin. "Luckily it is usually empty," she smiled as they walked past the men still looking at the cannons.  
  
"How many cannons do you have?" Clara asked.  
  
"There are ten on this deck, another ten above and two in the main cabin," she smiled as she led the way back to the stairwell. "Down is the hold - pretty unexciting and the brig, through there are the heads..."  
  
"Heads?" Clara frowned.  
  
"Toilets," Catherine smiled.  
  
"And where will Isaac sleep?" Clara looked around, puzzled.  
  
"In a hammock on the gun deck with the rest of the crew." Catherine pointed to the neatly stowed hammocks lashed tightly to the bulkheads.  
  
"But won't he have a cabin of his own?" Clara gasped.  
  
"No." Catherine turned to look at her at the top of the stairs. "He will be crew and will be treated as such. There are no favours for anyone on this ship, whatever their name."  
  
Clara opened her mouth to object, but was interrupted by a voice from the bottom of the stairs. "Pleased to hear it!" She jumped, not realising that Jeremiah Hallam and Jack had been climbing the stairs behind them. "The boy has had it easy for far too long Clara. It will do him good!" He climbed the last few stairs to stand next to her. "Are there really no favours on this ship Mistress Sparrow?"  
  
Catherine chuckled. "Speaking from my own experience, I've swabbed the decks, I've cleaned the heads an' I've even done my fair time in the brig," she admitted ruefully. "So yes, no favours whatsoever!"  
  
Clara looked aghast whilst Jeremiah laughed, turning to Jack. "You put your wife in the brig?"  
  
"When th' occasion demands..." Jack grinned at Kitty. "Yer ladies finished yer tour?"  
  
"Nearly, I was just heading to the quarterdeck" she smiled, "but perhaps we'll follow you." They followed the two men as they made their way towards the stern, climbing up towards the wheel.  
  
"So you're leaving tonight Sparrow?" Jeremiah asked quietly.  
  
"Aye. I've promised Little Feather I'd drop him ashore as far north as I can then I'll head back t' see if yer've any news..."  
  
Jeremiah nodded.  
  
"I need to go to Port Royal as soon as we can..." Catherine interrupted. "Family matters..."  
  
Jack nodded. "We'll speak later," he said quietly, knowing she would not raise it here with the Hallams aboard. His hand caressed the wheel affectionately.  
  
"How many of your crew take the helm?" Jeremiah asked, noticing Jack's affection for his ship and remembering how loath he had been to allow others at his helm.  
  
"There's four - m'self, Booth, Gibbs an' Kitty..."  
  
Jeremiah Hallam looked at Jack in disbelief. "Your wife takes the helm?"  
  
"Yeah!" Jack defended. "An' she's done so with a frigate up our arse too!" He smiled at the memory.  
  
"Well, if you are sailing tonight you must still have a lot to do," Jeremiah smiled. "Thank you for setting Clara's mind at ease over Isaac."  
  
Jack looked towards the town, spotting Jean Claude and Paul Fearnan returning with the last of the supplies. "Well, yer'd best say yer goodbyes now then as we'll be gone when yer wake..." He stood back whilst they did so, before watching them rowed ashore by Hallam's own men. "So what's this family matter?" he asked.  
  
"Kasia told me that she'd seen Mary here, in Tortuga - about a fortnight ago..." She went on to explain what had been said.  
  
Jack sighed deeply at the news. "Poor ole Theo - cuckolded by a pirate. I doubt even the Spense family can forgive her this one..." He smiled affectionately at her. "T'morrow we'll be headin' north t' drop Little Feather off, but I'm sure we can detour to Port Royal on our way back... alright?"  
  
She nodded. "I still cannot believe it... Theo will be devastated..."  
  
"Well, at least he'll know she's alive..." Jack shrugged.  
  
Catherine sighed, wondering if for her brother it would be better if Mary were dead.  
  
***  
  
Okay you lot - get those reviews in or else! Teehee!  
  
And Ani... review the right chapters this time! 


	34. Something About Mary

Usual disclaimers. blah!  
  
I feel I have to respond to one review that accused Kitty of becoming Mary- Sue-ish. I had got up a whole two hours early to type the next chapters (at 5am) and this review really put a downer on my day. It is so easy to point the finger and squeal "Mary Sue" at times without explaining what you mean, but until you actually try to write a story sometimes you do not appreciate how hard it can be... or how much of your life can be taken up with the plotting and typing. And considering the whole saga is now nearly a quarter of a million words, that is quite some time.  
  
I have read so many stories that in my opinion are such crap I couldn't even read the first paragraph - perhaps some readers think the same of this? I try my absolute hardest to keep the story fresh, with surprises and also to have a little romance... for I know that most of us reading this would not mind having the good Captain all to ourselves. Kitty is not perfect, and I have gone out of my way to try not to make her so. But life does not have to always be doom, gloom and angst and if she were not good at what she did then she would probably already be dead.  
  
I've debated long and hard about leaving these comments in here... and have decided to do so. They are not meant to upset or offend, please do not take them as such.  
  
***  
  
The next morning the Black Pearl was not to be seen in the harbour of Tortuga for she was already many miles northwards. With good winds he hoped to be able to reach the Carolinas in five or six days, dropping Little Feather and those wishing to go with him somewhere north of Charleston. Seven of the crew had requested to go with him and he had agreed. Jack wished he could go himself, knowing that he owed Little Feather for the help he had received but realising that he was tied to the search for Louis Lact and the Catalyntie.  
  
Jack sighed. Now the problem of Mary was puzzling him too. Regardless of the Governor's feelings for them he knew they would have to return to Port Royal to see Theodore and to inform him that his wife was alive. He had his own theories about what had happened following Catherine's news... that was one conversation he was not looking forward to. Jack stayed at the helm for most of the day. It was his favourite place to think and he was determined to figure out the problem of Mary for Theodore. He was fond of his brother in law who, apart from being in the King's Navy was not a bad guy.  
  
He glanced downwards at the main deck, surprised to see it was nearly dusk but pleased to see that Isaac was still working. He had sailed on a number of ships, including his brother Joshua's, but had never remained on any ship for long. There had always been the weight of his family name around his neck, the expectations that he did not want. Jack smiled ruefully to himself. Isaac had already had one brush with Catherine and was swabbing the decks quietly as a result. He would settle, and when he learned to obey a woman he would find life much easier.  
  
Jack nodded as Oran came to take over at the helm. "Kitty's taken your meal to the cabin Captain," he smiled. "Said she thought you'd like some quiet time..."  
  
"Split middle watch with Gibbs an' I'll see yer for forenoon watch," he smiled as he handed the wheel to Oran.  
  
"Goodnight Captain," Oran acknowledged as Jack walked tiredly to his cabin, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
The days passed quickly even though nothing happened. The winds held good but it still took them six days to reach a quiet shore where Jack was happy to drop anchor. Jack, Catherine and Oran, rowed ashore with Little Feather and those leaving, plus enough additional crew to row the boats back.  
  
Catherine stood on tiptoe, kissing Little Feather on the cheek. "Take care Little Feather," she smiled sadly. "Remember where we are if you need us..."  
  
"I will Little Fox," he sighed, turning to Jack and clasping him firmly in a hug. "Take care yourself Crazy Bird!"  
  
Both men looked at each other, knowing that there was nothing more to say. He shouldered his belongings, nodding to the other men who stood in line to hug Catherine. "Captain," they each said before turning and following Little Feather.  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "Right, let's get back t' th' Pearl..." he said, helping push off the boats. He smiled reassuringly at Catherine as she watched those ashore disappear into the trees. "We'll see them again luv, don't yer worry!"  
  
"I hope so," she replied. "I hope so..."  
  
***  
  
It took them eight days to reach Port Royal. Jack sailed brazenly into the harbour, not caring what the Governor thought and ordered a boat readied for himself and Catherine. He rowed her ashore himself, heading up towards the Fort in the hope of finding Theodore as the HMS Gauntlet was in the harbour. However, when they arrived the guard at the gate had other ideas and ordered them taken immediately to the Commodore's office.  
  
***  
  
Mid May  
  
James Norrington blinked when he realised exactly who had been announced. "Who?" he exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Captain and Mistress Sparrow Commodore," he repeated. "They were asking for Captain Groves... said it was a matter of some urgency..."  
  
"Show them in," he sighed, wondering what the Governor would say when he realised they were back. No, he knew exactly what he would say and that he would not be happy.  
  
"Commodore..." Catherine began, smiling warmly.  
  
"This had better be good," James Norrington warned. "You both know the Governor does not want you here!"  
  
She bit her lip, a frown crossing her face. "We were looking for Theo. We have some news on Mary..."  
  
"What news?" the Commodore asked, leaning forward eagerly.  
  
"She's alive," Jack explained, "but I think it is best we speak with Theo first..."  
  
"Is Theo here?" Catherine pressed.  
  
"I will send for him." James Norrington rang for his secretary to have Captain Groves sent for. The three of them sat silently whilst they waited, relieved when Theodore was shown in.  
  
"Cat?" he gasped. "Jack?"  
  
Catherine turned to James Norrington. "May we have some privacy please Commodore?" she asked.  
  
"What is it?" Theodore asked. "Not bad news..."  
  
The Commodore rose. "You may speak privately here for five minutes." He looked at Jack, his tone warning. "Do not touch any of the papers!"  
  
"Sure thing mate," Jack smiled innocently as if the thought had never entered his head.  
  
They waited whilst the Commodore shut the door behind him. Theodore embraced his sister warmly. "What is it?"  
  
She sighed, looking up at him. "We've news of Mary..." she began.  
  
"She's alive?" Theodore exhaled with relief when she nodded, not realising he had been holding his breath.  
  
"She was seen at Tortuga nearly three weeks ago in the company of some pirates..." Catherine spoke cautiously.  
  
"What? Pirates?" Theodore gasped. "Are they holding her to ransom?"  
  
"She was there of her own free will Theo," Catherine sighed sadly, biting her lip, unsure what to say to soften the blow. "I believe she was quite intimate with one of the pirates..."  
  
Catherine watched the conflicting emotions cross his face - relief then disbelief. "But..."  
  
"Theo, I think that's why yer house was th' only one fired outside th' docks... th' rest were just diversions probably..." Jack reasoned. He had thought long and hard on this whilst returning from the Carolinas and to him it was the only thing that made sense.  
  
Theodore looked at him in horror. "And Father?"  
  
"I dunno mate," Jack shrugged. "He could have been trapped by th' fire... or he could have seen somethin' he shouldn't of... we'll never know..."  
  
Catherine looked at Jack, eyes blazing with anger for this was the first time she had heard Jack's reasoning. "You mean that woman is responsible for the death of Papa?"  
  
"Possibly..." Theodore conceded.  
  
"Probably..." Jack replied. "She wouldn't have set th' fire herself but it is likely that those she is with now did..."  
  
"We should tell the Governor... and the Commodore..." Theodore began.  
  
"But we have no proof..." Jack countered. "Just what we believe..."  
  
"You have a witness... she was seen in Tortuga. Who was it?" Theodore demanded.  
  
"I won't say Theo." Catherine shook her head sadly, mind still whirling from Jack's words. "The witness will not come here and their name will only muddy the waters further... but I believe the person for they had no reason to lie..."  
  
Jack nodded quietly to himself. It would do them no good to bring Kasia's name into this for not only would it reveal to the authorities where she was but it would automatically make them dismiss the information. "I think yer need t' question th' servants an' all... yer don't just run off with a pirate on first meetin' 'im!"  
  
Theodore realised the sense of this - whoever she was with it was probably not a spur of the moment decision. "You'd best head back," he suggested. "It will do none of us any good if the Governor catches you ashore..."  
  
Jack laughed. "Kitty hasn't been banned Theo, an' with Mary not here he hasn't much t' worry about - has he now?"  
  
"Yes, well tread carefully anyway. He has been speaking ill of you a lot lately and since the fire his behaviour has changed for the worse. Even amongst the marines there are those that see seeking favour with the Governor as a good way to promotion..." He paused, making sure that Jack understood his warning, relieved to see him sober and nod. "I'll row out this evening if I discover anything... okay?"  
  
"Right mate, we'll see yer then," Jack smiled.  
  
Catherine hugged her brother. "Bring Charlotte with you... please?"  
  
Theodore looked at her sadly. "I cannot this time Cat. I'm living in the barracks at the moment until I can find a home she and her wet-nurse are staying with the Spenses..." He glanced at Jack. "I know what you are going to say Jack... but it isn't about money. There simply isn't anywhere suitable - everywhere is taken. I just have to be grateful that she is being cared for and that I have a bed at night..."  
  
"That's okay Theo, we understand..." Catherine smiled although she was clearly disappointed. "Perhaps next time..."  
  
"We'll see yer t'night then Theo." Jack opened the door, ushering Catherine through the doorway. "We're just gonna pop an' see Will an' we'll return to th' Pearl... okay?"  
  
"Don't stay ashore too long..." he warned. "And keep Cat on board as much as possible."  
  
Jack stopped suddenly, finding James Norrington standing before him. "Not that way," he warned. "The Governor has just entered the Fort. Captain Groves, escort Captain and Mistress Sparrow to the side gate via the back stairs..." He glanced down to the yard, raising one eyebrow. "And I suggest you leave now..."  
  
Jack and Theodore bustled Catherine through the side door, checking the coast was clear before dashing for the side gate. He hugged his sister. "Take care Cat, I'll see you tonight... now go!"  
  
***  
  
They walked carefully along the back streets to reach the docks, carefully checking that there were no marines about before slipping through the newly repaired door. Although it would be months before the smithy was properly back working, the main wheel mechanism had been repaired and Will was doing his best to repair a heavy hinge.  
  
He looked up on seeing them enter. "Jack!" he smiled in greeting, but then frowned when he saw Catherine behind. "Kitty! Should you be here?"  
  
"Probably not," she laughed. "But we are just leaving so don't worry..." She smiled as he hugged her warmly. "We were hoping you, Elizabeth and the children would come to dinner tonight? We'll send a boat..."  
  
"I'm sure Elizabeth would love to..." Will began, paling as he glanced out of the window. "Spense!" he hissed. "With troops!"  
  
Jack didn't stop to ask questions, grabbing Catherine's hand and giving her a push up into the rafters. Frantically he scrambled up after her, crouching in the shadows where he and Will had first fought all those years ago. He smiled as he saw Will turn back to his work, heating the damaged part of the hinge again so he could hammer it straight.  
  
The door opened to reveal Governor Thomas Spense, two marines flanking him. Will looked up innocently. "Governor," he smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Where's Sparrow?" he demanded.  
  
"Jack?" Will shrugged, wiping his hands on his leather apron. "I suppose he is on the Pearl... why?"  
  
"He's in town! Him and his wife..." the Governor nearly spat with fury.  
  
"But they are not pirates," Will reasoned, "and surely there is no reason for them not to be here..."  
  
"I will not have that woman in Port Royal! Have you seen them?" Thomas Spense spluttered working himself into an even greater rage.  
  
"No! But..." Will tried to reason, wondering why the Governor was behaving so unreasonably.  
  
"But nothing Turner! I will get them!" he threatened, turning on his heel and striding outside. He turned to the nearest marine, speaking quietly, unaware that his voice drifted upwards to where Jack and Catherine were hiding. "Leave two men front and back in case they come here, the rest of your men watch their boat. I will get them Sergeant... and I will be generous to those that find them for me!"  
  
Will shut the door on them in disgust, aware that Jack and Catherine were now trapped within his smithy. He looked up to see Jack testing the lathes on the roof. Catherine waved goodbye silently, miming swimming. Will grinned - obviously they were not going back to their boat. He mimed eating back at her and held a thumb up before returning to his work, hammering the hinge enthusiastically to give Jack's destruction of his roof the protection of some noise.  
  
***  
  
Oran and Jean Claude looked at each other in shocked disbelief as Jack and Catherine climbed onboard, shinning up the anchor chain and flopping exhausted onto the deck. She lay there, giggling until she cried with laughter. "Next time," she gasped, "anchor nearer the shore!" She struggled to sit upright, pulling off her boots to release a flood of water across the deck. Looking at Jack, his plaits dripping, she started to giggle again.  
  
He sighed, realising that he would get no sense out of her until she regained her self-control. "Come on," he offered his hand. "Let's get dry!"  
  
"Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs emerged from below deck, stunned at the state of them. "What happened?"  
  
Jack smiled as he looked at Catherine who was still trying, and failing, to stop giggling. "It seems that th' esteemed Governor has taken a personal dislike t' Kitty an' doesn't want her ashore. He nearly cornered us at th' smithy an' left four men guarding th' exits so we had t' make our way back across th' rooftops an' back alleys." Jack looked offended that the Governor thought a mere four marines would stop him. "An' he left two men guardin' our boat - so we had t' swim back."  
  
"Does this mean Kitty cant' go ashore?" Oran asked worriedly.  
  
"I'll check with Theo t'night, but she should be okay as long as some of us are with her. We're still privateers so as long as there no brawls we should be safe..." He turned to Joshamee. "But warn th' crew t' be on best behaviour just in case, especially around th' marines. If he's lookin' fer an excuse I'd rather not give him what he wants..."  
  
Joshamee nodded. "Aye Captain, I'll see that the men know."  
  
*** 


	35. Families

Usual disclaimers. I hate disclaimers!  
  
***  
  
Theodore sat quietly as Thomas Spense paced the room angrily. "Are you implying that my daughter is the cause of all this? The fire... everything?"  
  
"She was seen in Tortuga roughly three weeks ago Sir," Theodore explained. "And from her behaviour it appeared she was under no duress..."  
  
"Could they not have had some hold over her, forcing her to appear normal?" Rosamund worried. "Surely Mary would not have run off with a pirate? She doesn't know any pirates!" she protested.  
  
"We know that Mary disappeared on the night of the fire and that my house was the only one outside of the docks to be set afire. Why Sir? Surely there must be a reason..." Theodore tried desperately to keep his voice calm when all he wanted to do was to shout at the man.  
  
"And who is this witness? Why have they not come forward?" Thomas demanded. "Or is it one of your sister's pirate friends?"  
  
"If Mary was seen in Tortuga then it was unlikely to be a respectable trader," Theodore conceded.  
  
"But who?" Rosamund Spense asked.  
  
"Jack and Kitty would not say..." Theodore admitted as he felt his argument slipping away from him.  
  
"Because it is a lie!" The Governor's face mottled with rage. "Another lie spread about my daughter by the Sparrows!"  
  
"No Sir!" Theodore countered. "I believe that she was there - the timing is right and it gives me hope at least that she is alive!"  
  
"But she must have been taken by force," Rosamund argued. "She would not have left Charlotte... especially with the fire..."  
  
"Perhaps she didn't know about the fire..." Theodore ran his hand through his hair in exasperation. "It could have been set after she had left to hide her disappearance... and there has been no ransom demand..."  
  
"And your father? How do you explain him in all of this?" Thomas Spense demanded.  
  
Theodore sighed heavily. "I don't know. Perhaps he was killed by the fire or perhaps he was already dead - and unless we find Mary we will never know..." He turned to look at Rosamund, feeling the time was right to ask the question that had been niggling him all day. He took a deep breath. "Who is Captain Valais?" he asked.  
  
Rosamund blinked, surprised at the change in direction of the conversation.  
  
"I understand from those that used to work at the house that he visited my wife on a number of occasions..." Theodore looked at Rosamund Spense, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Captain Valais is just a trader... Swiss I think he said." Rosamund frowned, trying to remember. "He had some delightful fabrics that Mary and I bought for new dresses... why?"  
  
"Well, apart from some known tradesmen from Port Royal, he is the only recent visitor to my house... and his ship was in port on the night of the fire..." Theodore sighed with frustration - why could they not see the connection?  
  
"Honestly Theodore!" Rosamund laughed. "That is a most ridiculous assumption. Captain Louis Valais was a gentleman..."  
  
"Even Jack can act the gentleman if the need arises..." Theodore began, but was interrupted by the Governor.  
  
"And we all know what he is!" Thomas Spense sneered. "Little better than a pirate!"  
  
"Jack is a privateer," Theodore countered. "And made so by your own hand!"  
  
"I should have simply hanged him instead - him and all his crew!" he snarled.  
  
Theodore's voice dropped, low, threatening, icy cold. "Do you include my sister in that comment?"  
  
"Especially your sister!" the Governor fumed. "She is the worst of them all!"  
  
Barely holding his temper, Theodore rose, bowing politely to Rosamund. "Good evening Mistress Spense. My daughter and I will be taking our leave of you now..."  
  
Rosamund's eyes widened with horror, realising what Theodore meant. "No!" she protested. "You cannot take her!"  
  
"I can and I will!" he shouted. "I will not leave my daughter a minute longer in a house with that man!" Theodore pointed angrily at Thomas, all pretence at courtesy gone.  
  
"You cannot take her!" Thomas Spense sneered. "Your duty is to your ship which sails next week!"  
  
"My daughter comes first! I will not leave her here with you!" He walked close to Thomas Spense, standing nose to nose with him. "And if that means resigning my commission Sir, then so be it!" He turned, striding towards the door.  
  
"But..." Rosamund gasped. "But where will you live?"  
  
Theodore smiled as he looked at them. "I am sure my family will take me in. Good day!"  
  
***  
  
Theodore wandered down towards the docks, unsure what he was really doing. He had served in His Majesty's Navy ever since he was old enough and had known no other life. He was somewhat scared to admit that he felt lost. He cradled Charlotte gently in his arms, her wet-nurse Etta Burgess carrying her small bag of possessions following a few steps behind. "Captain?" she asked. "Captain? Where are we to live? Surely you do not intend us to live on a pirate ship?"  
  
"Etta," he smiled, turning to face her. "Firstly it is Theodore, or Mister Groves if you insist. I am no longer a Captain and considering I have nowhere to live, not even the barracks, I will be grateful for any bed tonight."  
  
"But..." she protested.  
  
Theodore looked across at the docks, surprised to see Will Turner and his family on the dockside climbing into a small ships boat. "Will!" he called. "Will! Are you going out to the Pearl?"  
  
Will looked up. "Theo?" he frowned wondering why he was out of uniform. "Yes, Jack and Kitty invited us to dinner..."  
  
"Perhaps the three of us can beg a ride with you then," Theodore sighed. "Evening Elizabeth." He handed Charlotte down to her in the boat before helping Etta in too. He took one of the oars and helped Will row the women and children out to the Black Pearl. Etta looked nervously upwards as they bumped against the hull. A face peered over the side and she squeaked with fright.  
  
"Evening Hawker," Will smiled. "Stop scaring the ladies and lend a hand!"  
  
He started to hand up the children, Eilis insisting on being first and disappeared towards the cabin squealing in delight. "Jack!"  
  
Eventually everybody climbed up on deck and made their way to the main cabin. Will laughed to find Jack under assault from Eilis as she climbed all over him. Catherine looked up, smiling but then shocked to see Theodore with Charlotte and a maid. "Theo?"  
  
"Can I bother you two for a bunk tonight?" He looked embarrassed. "Well, for three of us actually... I've, um, resigned my commission..."  
  
"What?" Jack looked up from Eilis' assault in shock. Everyone gasped.  
  
"The Governor refused to believe me about Mary... some things were said..." he explained. "I couldn't leave Charlotte with them after that..." He carefully embraced Catherine as she hugged him. "This is Etta, Charlotte's wet-nurse..."  
  
"Well, I'd better go and tell our cook that we'll need one extra plate. Excuse me a moment..." Catherine slipped from the cabin towards the galley, shutting the doors carefully behind her.  
  
***  
  
Jack and Catherine had figured that it would be safe for Jean Claude to be seen onboard since Theodore had never met him, but they took the precaution of changing his name to John - just in case. He, and a number of the crew, helped Catherine carry through the food for the meal. She noticed Will staring at him.  
  
"Will?" she frowned.  
  
"Your new cook... is he related to Captain Valais?" Will asked for the Captain had requested some work whilst he was in port and he was struck by the resemblance.  
  
Catherine noticed Jean Claude pale, casting a panicked eye towards her.  
  
"Valais?" Theodore interrupted. "I have been hearing that name a lot today in association with my wife..." He stared closely at Jean Claude. "Are you?"  
  
"Let me understand one thing Theo," Jack interrupted, frantically trying to draw attention away from Jean Claude. "You are no longer in the Navy... the Navy has no ties on your loyalties or your sensitivities like.. yes?"  
  
"That depends Jack..." he warned, not sure what Jack was talking about.  
  
Catherine nodded to Jean Claude. "What do you know of Captain Valais?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"I do not know a Captain Valais, Catherine," he explained. "But my family come from a small town called Valais in France..." He stressed the word family.  
  
"Your family..." Jack was starting to put things together and he did not like the answers he was coming up with. "Will, Theo - do you know the first name of this Valais?"  
  
"I believe Rosamund said his name was Louis, Louis Valais," Theodore responded.  
  
Jack, Catherine and Jean Claude looked at each other in shock. "It can't be!" Catherine gasped.  
  
"You know him?" Theodore pressed eagerly, aware something was happening beyond his comprehension.  
  
Catherine looked at Jack and he nodded. "Tell 'im."  
  
"Tell me what?" Theodore demanded.  
  
Catherine looked at him, biting her lip. "Well, I guess as you're no longer Navy," she smiled nervously.  
  
"Cat!" Theodore nearly screamed with frustration.  
  
Catherine looked at Jack for reassurance. "Okay... Theodore, may I formally introduce our new cook - Jean Claude Lact." She winced, waiting for his response.  
  
"Lact!" he hissed in shock, reaching for his pistol.  
  
"Theo! Wait!" Catherine jumped up from her chair, putting herself before Jean Claude and praying that he would not actually shoot. "We can explain... things aren't as simple as just Mary..."  
  
"Dammit Cat! The man is a wanted pirate!" he argued.  
  
"Theo, please... lower your pistol and I will explain. Please..." She looked at Jack, realising that his pistol was drawn too, aimed at Theodore. Jean Claude just paled but said nothing. "Theo! Jack!"  
  
For a moment Theodore stared at his sister, wondering for a brief second if the Governor had been right. But that second was just a second and he lowered his pistol, only then realising that Jack had drawn on him too. "This had better be good," he warned.  
  
"Can we eat whilst we talk?" she suggested. "It would be a shame to waste the food..."  
  
"Not to mention the shouting is upsetting the children!" Elizabeth scowled her disapproval as Etta tried to hush Charlotte. Will wisely kept silent.  
  
Theodore had the grace to look embarrassed. "I am sorry," he apologised as Catherine sat, Jean Claude holding the chair for her.  
  
"Please stay Jean Claude," she smiled. "There is plenty of food for yet another..." She looked across at Jack. "Perhaps you could start?"  
  
"Mmmnn." Jack munched, swallowing his mouthful. "Okay, you remember we destroyed the Swallow as we promised the Commodore. Well, what we didn't tell him is that we went back for the crew and took them to Tortuga. Marooning is a horrible way to die Theo... believe me. Jean Claude an' I struck an accord..."  
  
"The accord that you were arguing with Catherine before?" Theodore interrupted.  
  
"Yeah," Jack admitted. "Anyway, we struck an accord but Jean Claude never got to keep it as his younger brother Louis led a mutiny against him. We've been chasing Louis an' th' Catalyntie fer months now an' we believe they are th' ones that hit th' Nessa Rose an' the other ships..."  
  
"The bad men?" Richael asked, not really understanding the conversation but hearing the name of her father's ship.  
  
"Aye, the bad men Richael. When we left yer last we had a brush with a French frigate an' had t' put into a little island I know fer repairs - only to find Jean Claude an' another friend of ours marooned there." He decided to leave Anamaria and the Hallams out of the discussion, not wanting to scare Theodore with too many pirates at once. "That is when we learned that Louis was Captain of the Catalyntie..."  
  
"But what has this to do with Mary?" Theodore puzzled.  
  
"B'cause Mary was seen with pirates in Tortuga three weeks ago. The Catalyntie was in Tortuga three weeks ago... and it would appear that Louis Valais is Louis Lact."  
  
"But why would she go with him? I cannot believe she would leave everything we had to take up with a pirate!" Theodore desperately tried to make sense of all the confusion.  
  
"I may be able to explain some of that," Jean Claude interrupted. "Louis hates Catherine and the Captain... he blames them for the loss of our family mine, his captivity by the savages, everything... "  
  
"And we all know how Mary feels about us..." Catherine added.  
  
"But the fires? Surely Mary had nothing to do with that?" Theodore argued. "Charlotte and a maid were nearly killed!"  
  
"Fire is a favourite pirate trick t' cover tracks Theo... which is probably why yer house was burned. I've a feelin' th' lower dock fires were set t' take attention away from yer house..." Jack sighed.  
  
"But why? It makes no sense for her to go with him... surely Mary would have been more use to him here in Port Royal?" Theodore puzzled.  
  
"I think we need t' look into what he did when he was here... every little movement..." Jack reasoned.  
  
Theodore sighed, trying to remember everything the staff had told him. "I think he first arrived the day before Charlotte was born - he went to the Governor's household to sell his cargo... Mary was there that day because she was due so soon. Mary and Mistress Spense bought some fabric and other things... He didn't then return until about a week before the fire with a fresh cargo. I know he visited Mary at home in the lounge and she placed an order. Eve told me she was sent to the docks on the day of the fire to tell him that some things were missing from the order..."  
  
"Did he return?"  
  
"Yes, before he sailed. Mary went into the study with him to write down what was missing..."  
  
"The study?" Jack started to grin. "Was anything missin'?"  
  
"You couldn't tell, the whole house had collapsed..."  
  
"But it was there they found yer father..."  
  
"Yes." Theodore had no idea what Jack was talking about. "So?"  
  
"The fire, Mary disappearing an' yer father dying all happen on th' day that she takes him into th' study... why?" Jack stared at him, willing him to catch up with his own leap of logic.  
  
"I don't..." Theodore began.  
  
"Think Theo, think! He's a pirate! What did he see?"  
  
Jack watched Theodore as he thought it through, gradually realising what Jack was talking about. "The map?"  
  
"Th' map!" Jack smiled. "I think he saw th' map an' wanted it... an' that means I know where he is!"  
  
Will looked in confusion at Jack. "How would you know where he is?"  
  
"B'cause I drew that map..." he chuckled.  
  
*** 


	36. Leavings

Usual disclaimers. oh well.  
  
***  
  
After their meal, Will, Elizabeth and the children returned to their home, but Theodore, Charlotte and Etta had remained on board. Eilis had not wanted to return, even when her kitten was mentioned and clung to Jack's leg with fierce determination - much to the crew's amusement. Eventually Will managed to prise her fingers away.  
  
"Wanna sail!" she screamed angrily. "Wanna sail!"  
  
"Maybe next time Eilis," Elizabeth consoled, wrapping her arms tightly around her to prevent a repeat escapade.  
  
"Next time'll probably be real quiet like, know what I mean?" Jack sighed, looking seriously at Will. "Yer watch yerself mate - being friends with us is getting to be unhealthy ... savvy?"  
  
Will looked at Jack in shock. "Surely it has not gone that far?" he gasped.  
  
"I don't trust th' Governor... yer saw what he was like at th' smithy... just be careful!" Jack stressed.  
  
Will nodded, climbing down into the boat where Joshamee and Cotton waited at the oars. Elizabeth passed Eilis down to him before hugging Catherine and Jack. "You take care yourselves," she warned. "We aren't the ones hunting pirates!"  
  
They stood by the rail and watched as the boat rowed into the darkness, relieved to see it return unhindered. Joshamee and Cotton climbed back aboard, tying the boat securely.  
  
"Well," Catherine sighed, "I guess we'd better get this place cleaned up..." She started to pick up the empty bottles and dirty plates, heading towards the galley. "Isaac - you can help too!" She turned to Theodore. "And no shooting the crew while I'm gone - please Theo?"  
  
He smiled ruefully, wondering how she had known that he was watching Jean Claude. "I hate it when she does that!" he complained to Jack, who just laughed at him.  
  
Catherine, returning for a second load of bottles noticed the wet-nurse, Etta, looking lost. "Um... where should I..." she began to say.  
  
"You can take the bunk Etta," Catherine interrupted, smiling. "You will need it with Charlotte..."  
  
"But where will you and the Captain sleep Mistress Sparrow?" Etta was confused by everything that had happened that evening with revelations of pirates, drawn pistols and heated arguments. If you then considered the delightful meal, cultured conversation and now being offered the Captain's bunk... nothing seemed to make sense any more.  
  
"Don't worry... I'm sure Jack won't mind giving up his bunk for his niece - will you Jack?" She glanced across at him, daring him to say anything.  
  
"No, no," he muttered. "Nothin' but th' best for m' niece. I'll sleep with th' crew - yer can sort yerself out a hammock too Theo." Jack led the way out of the cabin towards the gun deck. "Yer'd best no go back ashore in case ole Spense tries t' stop yer leavin'. We can drop yer off in Cuba an' yer can get passage back to wherever from there."  
  
"Thanks Jack," Theodore sighed gratefully. He had been worried about the Governor realising that he intended to leave Port Royal and that he was taking Charlotte with him. "I seem to remember a little place with some pretty little churches that I am sure will do..."  
  
Jack nodded, recognising his oblique reference to Port au Prince. "We'll find yer there when we're done," he smiled but then suddenly frowned. "Err, Theo... what d' yer want us t' do with Mary like... yer know..."  
  
Theodore looked at him in confusion.  
  
"D' yer want 'er back?" Jack asked bluntly.  
  
"Of course Jack!" Theodore looked at Jack in disbelief. "You weren't suggesting there what I think you were?"  
  
"Well, no but, yer know, she might not come willingly an' accidents do happen..." Jack coughed.  
  
"Whatever Mary may have done she is still Charlotte's mother!" Theodore protested.  
  
"Whatever mate," Jack shrugged. "Just wanted t' be sure of yer feelings - she did run off with a Frog after all..."  
  
"Jack..." Theodore threatened.  
  
"Alright... alright..." Jack held his hands up in surrender. "I'll not touch a single blonde hair on her pretty little head," he vowed. Jack looked at Theodore and grinned. "But I won't be responsible for Kitty..."  
  
***  
  
The following morning the crew of the Black Pearl bustled about her decks getting ready to sail when a small boat bumped against her hull. It was still early and Jack looked over the side surprised to see the Governor in the boat manned by a number of armed marines.  
  
"What d'yer want?" he asked, but did not throw a rope down to the boat, nor give permission to come aboard. Thomas Spense stood and reached for the wooden ladder. "I said what d'yer want..." Jack drew his pistol, cocking it quietly. "An' I didn't give yer permission t' come aboard m' ship!" The marines looked up in shock at the loaded pistol, incredulous that he was threatening the Governor.  
  
"You have my granddaughter!" Thomas Spense arrogantly announced. "And I want her back!"  
  
"She's not yours t' take back... an' as she's here with her father like I don't see it's any of yer business!" Jack's pistol did not waiver, but he smiled to himself as he heard his crew listening to the conversation. None of them liked the Governor for what he had done to Catherine and they were enjoying the pay back.  
  
"I demand to see her!" he shouted.  
  
"No!" Jack smiled as he disappeared from view of those in the boat. "Weigh anchor!" he shouted at the crew. "And tell yer father-in-law Theo t' sod off!"  
  
Theodore stared over the side of the ship, relieved to see that they had backed off slightly to avoid the anchor. "I believe Jack spoke correctly Sir," he smiled, determined to remain polite.  
  
"I demand to see my granddaughter!" Thomas Spense screamed with rage, unused to having his wishes thwarted in such a manner.  
  
"As you can see, we are leaving." Theodore smiled at the shock and disbelief on the man's face. "And we will not be coming back!"  
  
"You cannot do this!" the Governor shouted furiously. "I will not permit it!"  
  
"I don't think you are in a position to stop me, are you? Charlotte is my daughter, she is staying with me and that will be as far from you as I can possibly get!"  
  
Theodore turned and nodded to Jack as he knocked politely on the cabin doors before entering. Etta and Charlotte were already awake and the wet- nurse was eating some of the small breakfast that Catherine had set on the table. He smiled, reaching for a cup of coffee as he ignored the shouts of the Governor when the Black Pearl slid from the harbour. There was no way he was allowing that man anywhere near his daughter ever again. 


	37. The Catalyntie plus Teaser

Usual disclaimers. but the last disclaimer for this story!  
  
***  
  
Louis looked at Mary disappointedly. Although she was beautiful to look at and great in bed she really had no clue at all with regards to real life. He would have to get her off the ship and set her up somewhere in a small house if he wanted to keep her. They had taken a number of ships on their journey westwards, and had spent a few days terrorising the Cayman Islands before continuing to Mexico. They were in no hurry and could not resist the temptation of violence.  
  
"But why can I not leave the cabin?" Mary demanded once again.  
  
"The men out there are rough Mary," he tried to explain for the fifteenth time in as many days. Even in Tortuga he had been forced to fight for her and he knew that if he was not careful to keep her out of sight then she would discover just how rough they could be. "If you move from this cabin I cannot guarantee your safety!" The men had taken and killed several local women the other week, a pleasure he had joined in with, but the thought of them touching her turned him cold. She was his, his alone, and would remain so.  
  
Mary jumped as a heavy fist knocked upon the door. "Captain!" Henri Nevers announced. "We're coming up on the island..."  
  
"One moment..." Louis carefully took the map from his pocket, spreading it out on the table and looking closely at the route through the shoals. "As soon as we have this treasure Mary I will set you up in a house in New Orleans - you will be safer there!"  
  
"But..." she cried. Life with Louis was not turning out how she had hoped. "I don't speak French!" she protested.  
  
Louis kissed her. "You will learn Mary and I will help you. New Orleans is our home port after all." He smiled. "Look, you will have a grand house, servants and all you desire... but right now I have to go!" He folded the map carefully again and strode quickly out onto deck, locking the door behind him. He made his way up to the wheel.   
  
"Captain," Henri Nevers nodded.  
  
"Nevers," he replied, eyeing the closeness of the shoals with alarm. A break could be seen in them, just where the map showed there to be one. "Take her in easy," he ordered. "You have command until we are clear..."  
  
"Aye Captain," Henri acknowledged as he ordered the crew into the rigging to furl the sails. "Ready the boat!" he ordered, turning to Louis. "We take this slow Captain, nice and slow..."  
  
A number of the crew climbed down into the boat, one of them leaning over the side with a lead line, taking soundings as they carefully inched forwards. The minutes dragged until a cry went up. "Drop anchor! She's levelling out!"  
  
The crew onboard dropped the anchor, bringing the ship to a halt. "Circle an' find us that channel!" Henri ordered.  
  
But however hard they searched the channel could not be found. Eventually Henri called them back. "It is no good Captain, there is no channel..."  
  
"The map clearly shows a channel!" Louis argued. "It must be there!"  
  
"Captain, it is not!" Henri protested. "We've taken soundings along the entire length of the shoals... there is no way through!"  
  
Louis puzzled, sighing in exasperation. "Circle to the other side of the island - we will see if there is another way ashore," Louis ordered tersely, returning to the cabin. This was not becoming a good day.  
  
***  
  
Louis found that the following day was little better, and the two days following that even worse. Despite circling the island several times no way could be found past the shoals to the safety of the beach beyond. Louis looked at the map in despair. "There must be some way through!" Henri Nevers looked over his shoulder at the map. "Captain, may I borrow your spy glass?" he asked, walking out on deck and scanning the distant shore. Very quickly he returned. "Captain! The bay is not there..."  
  
"Nevers?" Louis frowned, unsure what he meant.  
  
"Captain, the map shows a route through the shoals and a bay behind - but there is no route nor is there a bay..."  
  
"But..." Louis gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Captain! There is no bay! The map is a fake!" he hissed.  
  
Louis Lact looked at him in disbelief. "It cannot be!"  
  
"A fake?" Angry mutterings went up around the deck and the crew advanced on the cabin.  
  
"Where did you get the map?" Henri demanded. "Where?"  
  
"Grove's study!" he shouted. "He had it framed on the wall..."  
  
"So you took more than just his wife," Henri sneered. "Perhaps she'll prove more bountiful than that map!"  
  
Louis looked at him in shock, realising that yet again there was mutiny aboard the Catalyntie, except this time he was the one facing it.  
  
***  
  
Jack waited quietly off the west tip of Cuba, quartering the Yucatan Channel in his search for the Catalyntie. They had made good time but he hoped they had not already left the area. Jack had heard rumours of atrocities in the Cayman Islands and he realised that the French ship had not hurried westwards.  
  
"Captain!" John Mallory shouted from atop the mast, Jack's precious spy glass held tightly in his hands. "Captain, sail ho! It's her!" He began to climb down.  
  
The deck erupted into activity as he ordered the cannons readied. "An' man th' sweeps!" He smiled as he saw Catherine rush up on deck, climbing up to the wheel.  
  
"Do you need me for anything?" she asked, moving aside as John handed Jack back his spyglass. "Booth, take th' wheel..." Jack smiled as he walked towards her. "I'd like yer t' sit this one out luv. With luck we'll take them without too much of a fight - we outnumber an' outgun th' Catalyntie easily..."  
  
"But..." she protested.  
  
"If we need yer then shoot with yer pistol, okay?" He smiled teasingly. "An' when we get Mary I promise yer can personally lock 'er in th' brig... savvy?"  
  
She stood on tiptoe, kissing him. "Aye, savvy!" She would take great pleasure in slamming the door on the bitch.  
  
Jack peered through his spyglass at the Catalyntie. "Careless!" he muttered. "Careless!" She was taking another ship but it appeared had failed to keep a proper lookout - and the Black Pearl crept closer.  
  
*** Boom!  
  
Jack smiled contentedly as the starboard cannons fired with satisfying precision, only the first falling slightly short as the distance closed. The Catalyntie lurched under the assault and he could see her crew looking towards them in panic. His own crew quickly reloaded and a second volley slammed into the French ship, her side now too damaged to be able to fire in response. He supposed that he could turn and fire the port guns at them too, but Jack wanted to take Louis alive if at all possible... and there was also the problem of Mary.  
  
He nodded to Oran, turning to shout at the crew. "Prepare t' board!" He smiled as he saw Catherine readying her pistol, knowing she would be watching over him. Grabbing a line, he drew his sword and swung across to the smaller ship which was listing badly. "Hawker! Hallam! Th' powder store!"  
  
Jack fought his way to the main cabin, seeking Louis and Mary... but there was no sign of them and no sign of the Catalyntie's crew surrendering. He grabbed the collar of one nearby as the man spilled his life blood onto the deck. "Where is Lact an' th' woman?" he snarled.  
  
The man just chuckled, blood trickling from his lips.  
  
"Tell me!" Jack shouted, drawing his pistol. "Tell me an' I'll ease yer passin'!"  
  
Eyes slowly focused on the pistol in understanding, smiling. "We marooned 'em," he whispered.  
  
"Where?" Jack demanded, tightening his grip on the man's collar with rage. "Where are they?" But the pirate just smiled, a thin trickle of blood escaping his mouth as he slumped backwards, dead in Jack's hands.  
  
"Damn!" Jack cursed, dropping the body with a thud on the deck. "Damn!"  
  
"Captain?" Joshamee Gibbs limped to his side, a nasty gash on his leg bleeding heavily.  
  
Jack looked at him. "Get that seen to Gibbs!" he ordered. "Get everyone back to th' Pearl an' blow this wreck!" He glanced across to the merchant ship - nobody stirred. "Blow 'em both!"  
  
Angrily he swung back to the Black Pearl to find Catherine waiting for him. She looked at him questioningly but did not speak. "They marooned 'em!" he cursed. "An' before yer ask, I don't know where!" She blinked, as astounded by the revelation as by his foul mood. The crew would be treading carefully for a while.  
  
***  
  
Once all of the crew were back onboard, Jack ordered the Black Pearl moved to a safe distance, watching with satisfaction. They had lost seven crew in the fight and Gibbs would limp for quite some time whilst his leg healed. After holding a brief service for those that died, Jack returned to his cabin, scanning his charts for any nearby islands. But despite remaining in the region for another fortnight and searching every island for them, no sign was found of Louis Lact or Mary.  
  
Jack sat despondently in the cabin, swigging rum as he watched the sunset through the stern windows.  
  
"What now then?" Catherine asked, walking up behind him and placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
Jack sighed heavily. "There's nothing more we can do... they could be dead, they cold be alive. I've survived two maroonings so it is possible..." He took another swig of the rum. "I guess we'll have t' head back t' Tortuga an' tell the Old Man. At least the Catalyntie is destroyed..."  
  
"Can we visit Theo and Charlotte before we go there?"  
  
Jack looked up at her smiling, putting his rum to one side as he pulled her onto his lap. "Aye, I'm sure we can stop in Port au Prince along the way..." He held her close, burying his head in her hair. He frowned, his hands clenching as he thought of Louis and Mary, hating not knowing for certain they were dead. He wondered if Louis had been man enough to shoot the both of them... but even Jean Claude had not been able to answer that for him.  
  
"Jack?" Catherine noticed his distraction and looked at him worriedly. "What is the matter?"  
  
"Eh, oh nothin' luv..." he smiled not wanting to worry her.  
  
"Jack!" Catherine struggled from his lap, standing before him. "Tell me, please?"  
  
"It's nothin' - honest! I was just wonderin' about things - this, yer brother, th' Governor..." He looked up at her grinning. "It'd be right nice not to have someone trying t' kill us yer know!"  
  
"Well right now the only person you have to worry about is me!" Catherine smiled, teasing. "And if you're not in that bunk in two minutes I'll be the one killing you!"  
  
Jack laughed, as she led him to their bunk, her hands and her body a welcome distraction to his earlier brooding thoughts. But later, as he lay in the darkness holding her sleeping body, the thoughts returned... were they truly dead? He sighed heavily - only God knew if they were and he worried how the Governor would take the news. He was grateful that it would be Theodore's position to inform him for he feared it would not be well received.  
  
***  
  
Okay - that is the end of this particular story... but Mul and I have roughed out a plot for a fourth story. Here is a teaser for you all.  
  
***  
  
Teaser from Kitty Groves - The Spense Solution.  
  
Thomas Spense stared at the letter in disbelief, pacing before the fireplace angrily. He was furious that Theodore had not even had the courtesy to return to Port Royal to inform him to his face but had sent the news in a brief, and somewhat terse, letter. If the news was to be believed, his daughter, Mary, had been marooned with her pirate lover and despite extensive searching for her by the Black Pearl was to be presumed dead.  
  
Rosamund looked at her husband warily, placing her needlework beside her on the settee. Thomas had been behaving strangely lately, as if an intense anger burned within, and she was very worried about him. "Thomas?" she asked cautiously. "What is the matter? It is not bad news, is it?"  
  
Silently he handed her the letter, barely giving her time to grasp the paper before resuming his pacing. He watched her face as she read. Rosamund gasped in disbelief, her hand flying to her mouth. "No!" she gasped. "It cannot be!"  
  
"I will see the Commodore immediately," he informed her, "and I will insist that the HMS Gauntlet is readied and that a thorough search for our daughter is made. I refuse to believe the word of Groves and that pirate that she is dead!" He looked at his wife as she started to cry. "And I will demand that the Commodore himself leads the search... we will find her, I promise you Rosamund," he vowed, adding silently to himself that he would have revenge on the Sparrows for he was sure that somehow everything was their fault.  
  
***  
  
You want more... then review! 


End file.
